Love transcends time and oceans
by Elfia
Summary: La guerre est terminée. D'innombrables morts des deux côtés apportent tristesse et joie. Cependant, il y a une lumière au bout de chaque tunnel et seuls ceux qui ont la volonté d'aller de l'avant trouve la lumière éternelle
1. prologue

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N : Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec une autre fic que j'ai sorti de ma tête. Cette histoire m'est venue à l'esprit après avoir vu le film Titanic de sorte que vous pouvez tous deviner ce qui va se passer ici non ? Haha ok je vais vous donner à tous un peu d'info. Je suis plus une fan de Potter que de Twilight alors je ne connais pas vraiment bien l'univers de Twilight. Les dates et les heures que j'ai proviennent de sources en ligne alors s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi si vous trouvez des fautes ! Oh je n'emploierai pas l'intrigue du film Titanic. J'ai juste utilisé le bateau comme décor. Je sais que les voyages dans le temps ont beaucoup été utilisés dans les crossovers HP/Twilight mais je veux essayer ! C'est un nouveau tournant donc s'il vous plaît essayez !**

**Avertissements : Cette histoire contiendra des relations entre homme, si vous n'aimez pas donnez une chance à l'histoire ou essayer tout simplement quelque chose d'autre à lire. Je n'utilise pas de Beta donc je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les erreurs que j'ai oublié au cours de la révision finale. Vous verrez de nouveaux caractères aux personnages, je m'excuse mais c'est juste la façon dont je pense ! C'est la façon dont je vois le personnage !**

**Rating : T (pour l'instant)**

**Dernière A/N : Ok donc dernière chose avant de lire ! C'est que les dates que je donne s'adaptent à Titanic, donc oui j'ai changé quelques petites choses :**

Carlisle Cullen 1663 (Vampire)

Esmée Platt est transformée par Carlisle en 1890 ils se marient peu de temps après.

Edward a vécu entre 1880 – 1897 (Vampire)

La grippe frappe en 1897.

1905 : Les Cullen arrivent en Angleterre.

1912 : Ils retournent aux Etats-Unis par le Titanic.

Harry James Potter 1989 (Né)

Luna Lovegood 1989 (Née)

Draco Malfoy 1989 (Né)

Neville Longbottom 1989 (Né)

Harry et Luna partent en 2007.

Les autres comme Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett conservent leur date initiale.

**Résumé : La guerre est finie. D'innombrables morts des deux côtés apportent la tristesse et la joie en même temps. Cependant, il y a une lumière au bout de chaque tunnel et seuls ceux qui ont la volonté d'aller de l'avant trouveront la lumière éternelle.**

**Love Transcends Time and Seas**

**(L'amour transcende le temps et les mers)**

* * *

><p>Le chaos de la bataille était terminé. Ils avaient pleuré, ils avaient saignés, ils avaient vengé … mais quelque chose manquait encore, et il pouvait le sentir. Il avait échappé à la clameur des médias et des survivants reconnaissants. Il avait échappé à tout cela. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas partagé leurs sentiments de bonheur, ce n'était pas cela, il était heureux. Heureux de pouvoir être ce qu'il voulait être. Plus de seigneurs sombre, plus de prophéties plus de missions, il pourrait être lui. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas être ce qu'il voulait s'il restait avec ceux qui avaient partagé un champ de bataille avec lui.<p>

« Toujours à la recherche d'un signe James ? »

Harry se retourna pour regarder la personne qui avait pris place à côté de lui. Il était assis sur la clôture en bois d'un chalet que sa famille lui avait laissé.

« J'ai arrêté la recherche des signes il y a longtemps Luna, » dit Harry, il sourit et se tourna vers le terrain.

Luna sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. C'était comme si c'était hier qu'elle avait rencontré le garçon assis à côté d'elle. Il était comme une machine, c'était la façon dont elle l'avait décrit. Il était comme une machine de guerre qui ne demande qu'à tomber. Elle était d'une année plus jeune qu'Harry, mais la sagesse qu'ils possédaient maintenant les faisait paraître plus vieux que leur apparence physique leur en donnait l'air.

Elle et Draco Malfoy avaient été recrutés par l'Ordre comme espions. Draco avait la tâche de garder un œil sur les recrutements possibles vers le côté obscur dans les quatre maisons à Poudlard ainsi que les recrutements à l'extérieur de l'école et Luna était chargée de rapporter des informations à propos de possibles rendez-vous de Mangemorts dans le monde moldu à travers les écrits « fous » de son père dans le Chicaneur. Neville Longbottom avait également été recruté par l'Ordre avec Luna et Draco car il serait moins suspect à la merci des Mangemorts grâce à son apparence peu fiable. Il a travaillé comme messager entre les membres de l'Ordre encore au ministère, ceux dans le groupe principal, et ceux situés dans d'autres endroits du monde entier qui ont dû partir quand ils étaient devenu des cibles potentielles d'attaques Mangemort.

Inutile de dire que, quand Harry a découvert tout cela lors de la première réunion à laquelle il a été autorisé à prendre part … il avait été choqué. Peu de temps après lui et Draco sont devenus assez proche pour devenir une famille et Neville et Luna ont rajouté la stabilité finale nécessaire aux garçons. Bien sûr, Harry était encore très ami avec Ron et Hermione, mais il avait estimé que les seuls qui pourraient vraiment comprendre le poids de la charge qu'il portait étaient Luna, Neville et Draco.

« Est-ce que Dray vient avec nous ? »

Luna se mit à rire en se rappelant ce que Draco avait dit au sujet du voyage qu'elle et Harry avaient décidé d'entreprendre, « je crois que ses mots exacts étaient, 'si toi et Potter croyez que je vais aller à proximité des transports moldus du tournant du siècle, vous êtes à la fois malades mentaux et idiots !' Fin de citation. »

Harry rigola et sauta de la clôture. Il se tourna vers Luna et l'aida à descendre, elle avait sur la jambe une cicatrice, courtoisie de la bataille finale. Ils rentrèrent tous deux dans le chalet pour terminer les préparatifs de leur voyage. Neville avait refusé poliment le voyage. Il était parti pour chercher des ingrédients pour un nouveau médicament sur lequel il travaillait et se rapprochait d'un résultat.

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco aida Harry et Luna avec leurs bagages. Ils s'étaient réunis dans le salon et Draco leur jeta un coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'ils respectaient la mode de l'époque. A la vérité Draco était un sorcier de sang pur, mais la mode est la mode peu importe la monde ou la période de temps où vous alliez.

« Je suis tout simplement fantastique ! », proclama-t-il.

Harry et Luna se mirent à rire comme Draco admirait son travail. Ils avaient décidé quelques jours après la guerre qu'ils avaient tous besoin de vacances, mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils n'auraient de repos réel que si elles étaient complètement à l'ouest… heureusement, ils ne sont pas les sorciers et sorcières les plus intelligents pour rien ! Au cours du temps passé à la bibliothèque de Hogwarts et leurs propres bibliothèques familiales privées, ils étaient tombés sur un mélange intéressant de potions et de sorts qui leur permettait de voyager dans le temps pour une période donnée. Il y avait une contrainte à cette magnifique découverte : l'utilisateur ou les utilisateurs n'étaient autorisés à utiliser le mélange qu'une fois dans leur vie. Ce qui signifie que tout changement dans le passé serait certainement devenu un changement permanent dans le futur. Or ce voyage n'était pas un séjour aussi long que vous le souhaitiez, oh non. La limite était de quatre jours, ce qui signifie que quatre jours après l'utilisateur serait rappelé brusquement dans sa ligne du temps d'origine.

« Ok donc maintenant que vous êtes habillés correctement grâce à moi, pourquoi vous ai-je habillé avec des vêtements du début des années 1900 ? demande Draco.

« Parce que Dray », dit Harry comme il montrait les bagages, « nous seront à bord du seul et unique RMS Titanic ! »

Draco regarda les deux andouilles devant lui : « Maintenant vous me corrigerez si je me trompe mais euh … N'EST-CE PAS LE PUTAIN DE BATEAU QUI A SOMBRE DANS LE MILIEU DE PUTAIN D'ATLANTIQUE DANS CE PUTAIN DE MILIEU DE PRINTEMPS ? »

« Vous ne finirez jamais de m'étonner amour ! », dit Harry avec un sourire narquois.

« C'est exactement le point à voir, le bateau coule environ quatre jours après son départ ce qui signifie que tout ce qui est de James et moi ou qui que ce soit qui essayera de communiquer avec nous sera très probablement oublié dans le chaos du naufrage ! », déclara Luna écartant ses mains comme autour d'une personne folle.

Draco regarda le couple avant de s'asseoir dans la crainte. La dame excentrique marquait un point … il n'y aurait techniquement aucune trace de leur carte d'embarquement du navire car il y aurait probablement tout de perdu quand le navire coulera … et ils seront tous les deux ramenés immédiatement avant que le navire coule complètement …

« Oh Dray ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous serons de retour instantanément ! Nous ne partirons que 10 minutes pour toi. », dit Harry.

Draco secoua la tête et serra ses deux amis. Ils pourraient partir dix secondes pour lui, mais ils seraient partis quatre jours pour eux.

Draco recula quand tous les deux burent la potion et dirent le sort. Une petite lueur remplie la salle et tous deux disparurent. Effectivement dix secondes plus tard trouva un Draco Malfoy frénétique qui essayait de sécher de son mieux ses frères et sœurs de l'eau glacée qui faisait trembler leur corps. Harry failli se noyer dans ses propres larmes tandis que Luna se tenait près de lui.

Quelques heures plus tard Draco avait finalement calmé Harry et Luna. Il se coucha sur le divan et prit une gorgée de whisky pur feu. Il mit la bouteille vers le bas et n'en demanda à personne en particulier …

Qui diable était cet Edward et qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voir avec le chaos qui mettait Harry au bord de la dépression mentale complète ?

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Ok donc voici l'introduction de cette histoire ! Umm c'est un peu précipité mais je vous jure tout prendra un sens dans le prochain chapitre**

**N/T : Voici le prologue de ma toute nouvelle traduction, pour garder un peu d'avance dans la traduction des chapitres je ne posterai le chapitre 1 que la semaine prochaine et une fois la traduction terminée je posterai certainement plus souvent.**

**Je remercie _Aurysadik _pour la correction de ce chapitre et sans qui la publication de cette fiction ne se serait pas faite (bug d'ordi =S )**

**En attendant laissez plein de reviews =) **


	2. C 1 : ça a commencé sur quelques marches

**Auteur : Meloremi**

**Traducteur : Elfia**

**Beta : Aurysadik**

**Etat de la fic : 19 chapitres (terminée)**

**Etat de la traduction : 6 chapitres**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N : Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec une autre fic que j'ai sorti de ma tête. Cette histoire m'est venue à l'esprit après avoir vu le film Titanic de sorte que vous pouvez tous deviner ce qui va se passer ici non ? Haha ok je vais vous donner à tous un peu d'info. Je suis plus une fan de Potter que de Twilight alors je ne connais pas vraiment bien l'univers de Twilight. Les dates et les heures que j'ai proviennent de sources en ligne alors s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi si vous trouvez des fautes ! Oh je n'emploierai pas l'intrigue du film Titanic. J'ai juste utilisé le bateau comme décor. Je sais que les voyages dans le temps ont beaucoup été utilisés dans les crossovers HP/Twilight mais je veux essayer ! C'est un nouveau tournant donc s'il vous plaît essayez !**

**Avertissements : Cette histoire contiendra des relations entre homme, si vous n'aimez pas donnez une chance à l'histoire ou essayer tout simplement quelque chose d'autre à lire. Je n'utilise pas de Beta donc je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les erreurs que j'ai oublié au cours de la révision finale. Vous verrez de nouveaux caractères aux personnages, je m'excuse mais c'est juste la façon dont je pense ! C'est la façon dont je vois le personnage !**

**Rating : T (pour l'instant)**

**Résumé : La guerre est finie. D'innombrables morts des deux côtés apportent la tristesse et la joie en même temps. Cependant, il y a une lumière au bout de chaque tunnel et seuls ceux qui ont la volonté d'aller de l'avant trouveront la lumière éternelle.**

**Love Transcends Time and Seas**

**(L'amour transcende le temps et les mers)**

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une sensation de vide dans sa poitrine. Il fit son chemin vers la salle de séjour où il trouva Luna buvant son thé et parlant doucement avec Draco. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le plancher et prit la coupe que Draco lui remit. Ils s'assirent en silence jusqu'à ce que Draco pose sa tasse propre sur la table.<p>

« Je sais que vous ne voulez probablement pas en parler mais … nous savons tous qu'à la minute où vous ouvrirez la bouche vous vous sentirez mieux et aurez l'impression d'être plus clair. »

Luna le regarda et sourit tristement : « Ça a été … le moment le plus heureux et le plus étonnant de notre vie. »

Harry acquiesça dans sa tasse, « je ne regrette pas Dray … non. »

Draco regarda au loin avec confusion. Ils avaient rencontré des gens vraiment spéciaux et ils avaient obtenu un moment magnifique, mais, excusez la vulgarité, POURQUOI Y-A-T-IL EU DES PUTAINS DE PROBLEMES ?

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et se frotta les tempes, « Ok, je comprends ce que cette fois avait de fantastique et que vous avez manifestement rencontré un couple de personnes fantastiques … mais pourquoi avez-vous été prêt de me donner une crise cardiaque hier putain ? »

Harry se leva et se déplaça à côté de Draco, « Parce que … nous ne savons pas si ces gens fantastiques, sont jamais allés aux Etats-Unis … nous ne savons pas où ils ont finis pas aller … »

Draco regarda ses deux frangins et mit ses mains sur ses deux genoux, « Sots que vous êtes, » leur dit-il, « vous saviez tous deux que le navire allait couler, et qui devaient mourir … mourir … »

Harry eu un petit rire et mit sa main sur la tête de Draco, « Dray … je vais te dire exactement ce qui s'est passé, » il regarda Luna qui acquiesça de la tête, « Mais je veux que tu nous écoutes d'abord, je veux que tu nous écoutes et que tu ne dises rien jusqu'à la fin. »

Draco hocha la tête et s'assit confortablement. Relater les événements des quatre jours allait prendre un long moment.

**(De ce point jusqu'à un autre vous aurez l'histoire qui s'est passée pendant les quatre jours où Harry et Luna étaient sur le Titanic.)**

Harry se dépoussiéra lui-même et regarda Luna qui regardait autour d'elle comme un gamin dans un magasin de bonbons. Il prit les bagages et lui remit ceux qu'elle avait à porter. Elle était une grande fille, elle pouvait les porter.

« Alors où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si je me souviens correctement de la carte, » répondit-il, « Nous sommes actuellement dans le Queensland et notre navire arrivera dans environ trente minutes, alors ramasse cette jupe et marche princesse. » ajouta-t-il en riant.

Luna lui tira la langue derrière sa tête et grogna comme elle marchait derrière lui, comme il était de coutume à cette époque. Il se sentait bizarre mais c'était le prix à payer les vacances de leur vie.

Ils arrivèrent à la billetterie et payèrent leur voyage, en première classe bien sûr … ils avaient de l'argent pourquoi ne pas en brûler un peu avant d'avoir à travailler de nouveau !

« Ok alors c'est quoi l'histoire avant de s'asseoir sur le siège de la mort à venir ? »

Harry réfléchit avant de répondre, « Comme au combat, nous sommes frères et sœurs, » Luna rit à son originalité, « tais-toi laisse-moi finir ! Ok je suis ton frère plus âgé et nous allons visiter de la famille aux Etats-Unis qui a déménagé il y a quelques années ! »

Luna fut prise d'un fou rire mais elle acquiesça. Ils étaient techniquement de la même famille de toute façon ça n'allait pas être difficile à jouer.

Le navire était enfin arrivé. Les deux adolescents montèrent à bord du navire sans problèmes où on leur présenta leur chambre luxueuse … ou les salles de la fichue chose étaient énormes ! Ils n'ont pas eu de problèmes avec les ondulations du bateau aux balustrades … qui pouvaient-ils saluer de toute façon ?

Quand ils furent installés, il était presque l'heure du coucher de soleil. Luna insista pour regarder la vue du coucher de soleil et alors ils pourraient aller dîner. Sa logique était qu'à la minute où ils allaient entrer dans la salle à manger ils allaient être bombardés de questions et elle voulait au moins un coucher de soleil tranquille avec son frère.

Et maintenant Harry était penché à l'avant du navire avec Luna à sa gauche admirant la vue.

« Alors, quelles aventures penses-tu que nous allons avoir pendant ces quatre jours ? » demanda Luna comme elle regardait le soleil couchant.

Harry sourit et ferma les yeux, « Je ne sais pas Luna, mais il faut qu'elles soient bien … de cette façon nous pourrons taquiner Dray et Nev quand nous reviendrons. »

Luna rit et lui prit le bras, pour ouvrir la voie vers l'intérieur. Ils étaient au bas du grand escalier quand elle se rappela qu'elle avait laissé son sac dans leur chambre. Pourquoi en avait-elle besoin Harry ne pouvait deviner. Elle lui demanda de l'attendre sur l'escalier affirmant qu'il serait inutile qu'il l'accompagne pour aller simplement chercher son sac à main. Harry secoua la tête et affirma sa décision. Honnêtement si quelqu'un essayait de lui faire du mal … eh bien disons simplement qu'il était désolé pour le pauvre fou … Luna avait une droite terrifiante quand elle voulait.

Harry monta et descendit les escaliers, il ne pouvait pas rester sur place très longtemps. Mais l'adolescent étant sujet aux accidents, il a été appelé par la gravité, elle avait été ignorée depuis trop longtemps et Harry glissa … et était sur le point de rentrer en contact avec les escaliers de marbre sous lui. Il avait fermé les yeux en attente de l'impact qui n'est jamais venu.

Alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux, il se trouva face à face avec un Dieu … et pour lui le garçon le regardait comme un dieu ! Il rougit et se dépoussiéra une fois que le jeune homme l'eu remis sur pied.

« Euh merci … je pensais que j'allais flirter avec les escaliers … » dit-il en riant nerveusement alors que l'homme plus grand souriait et disait que ce n'était pas un problème.

« Heureux d'avoir pu empêcher une telle chose, je suis sûr que le geste aurait été mal accueilli par la plupart. » dit le garçon avec un sourire léger.

Harry se mit à rire très heureux que le garçon ait compris son sens de l'humour. Ils étaient tous deux sur le point d'échanger leurs noms et autres informations de courtoisie quand Luna surgit de nulle part et qu'elle et Harry firent leur chemin vers la salle. Le garçon s'excusa en affirmant que lui et sa famille avait déjà mangé.

« Alors James … Je vois que tu as déjà trouvé ton aventure, » dit Luna profitant qu'Harry était bâillonné par son alimentation et il tourna à une nuance de rouge intéressante.

Luna rit de sa réaction, elle allait certainement s'amuser pendant ces vacances !

* * *

><p>Edward couru vers sa chambre après s'être excusé près des deux jeunes gens qu'il avait rencontré au grand escalier. Il glissa derrière la porte cachant son visage de ses deux mains. Ce garçon était juste … parfait … et son odeur, dieu, il était enivrant !<p>

Esmée le vit et se précipita à ses côtés, « Edward, mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Edward leva les yeux vers sa « mère » et sourit, « Esmée … Je crois que je viens de tomber sur mon compagnon … »

Esmée sourit et lui tendit ses bras.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Deuxième chapitre fini ! Encore une fois c'est précipité mais je sais que je vous donnerai des chapitres plus longs ! Je dois juste m'asseoir et organiser ce désordre ! Merci à toutes les alertes ! Cela signifie que vous êtes intéressés ? Quoi qu'il en soit merci encore !**

**N/T : voici un autre chapitre. Je vous préviens aussi que partant en vacances vendredi je ne posterai pas de chapitre avant le premier lundi de septembre, à moins que ma beta veuille bien les poster pendant mon absence. Enfin on verra.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : puis sur une rembarde

**Auteur : Meloremi**

**Traducteur : Elfia**

**Beta : Aurysadik**

**Etat de la fic : 19 chapitres (terminée)**

**Etat de la traduction : 6 chapitres**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N : Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec une autre fic que j'ai sorti de ma tête. Cette histoire m'est venue à l'esprit après avoir vu le film Titanic de sorte que vous pouvez tous deviner ce qui va se passer ici non ? Haha ok je vais vous donner à tous un peu d'info. Je suis plus une fan de Potter que de Twilight alors je ne connais pas vraiment bien l'univers de Twilight. Les dates et les heures que j'ai proviennent de sources en ligne alors s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi si vous trouvez des fautes ! Oh je n'emploierai pas l'intrigue du film Titanic. J'ai juste utilisé le bateau comme décor. Je sais que les voyages dans le temps ont beaucoup été utilisés dans les crossovers HP/Twilight mais je veux essayer ! C'est un nouveau tournant donc s'il vous plaît essayez !**

**T/N : Je suis désolée, finalement je n'ai pas demandé à ma beta de publier les chapitres en mon absence, pour me faire pardonner je publierai cette semaine les deux chapitres des vacances comme ça le retard sera rattrapé.**

**Avertissements : Cette histoire contiendra des relations entre homme, si vous n'aimez pas donnez une chance à l'histoire ou essayer tout simplement quelque chose d'autre à lire. Je n'utilise pas de Beta donc je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les erreurs que j'ai oublié au cours de la révision finale. Vous verrez de nouveaux caractères aux personnages, je m'excuse mais c'est juste la façon dont je pense ! C'est la façon dont je vois le personnage !**

**Rating : T (pour l'instant)**

**Résumé : La guerre est finie. D'innombrables morts des deux côtés apportent la tristesse et la joie en même temps. Cependant, il y a une lumière au bout de chaque tunnel et seuls ceux qui ont la volonté d'aller de l'avant trouveront la lumière éternelle.**

**Love Transcends Time and Seas**

**(L'amour transcende le temps et les mers)**

**The second day (Le deuxième jour)**

Harry attendit Luna pour se préparer afin qu'ils puissent descendre pour le déjeuner. La veille ils avaient été invités à siéger avec un groupe de personnes qui semblaient être de grosses fortunes de la place. Ils voulaient vraiment dire non, mais les apparences devaient être conservées.

Alors qu'ils attendaient, son esprit commença à repenser à la veille. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois que les yeux d'or de son prince lui revenaient à l'esprit. La sensation de ses mains sur son dos et sa tête lui donnait des frissons. Dieu que l'homme était tout simplement incroyable ! Ouais en tout cas il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, Harry James Potter est un fruit et il ne pouvait pas être plus fier ! Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et retourna à la réalité quand Luna sortit enfin de sa chambre.

Ils s'examinèrent une minute et Draco aurait été fier de tous les d'eux, ils quittèrent leur chambre et se dirigèrent dans un couloir étroit qui mène à l'escalier principal. (Ouais les couloirs du bateau incitaient à la claustrophobie !)

Alors que les deux adolescents descendaient l'escalier, ils se trouvèrent face à face avec le garçon qui avait sauvé la tête d'Harry d'une potentielle déformation.

Luna l'arrêta, au grand dam d'Harry, « Bonjour, »dit-elle d'une voix sourde, « Vous êtes le gentil jeune homme qui a sauvé mon frère maladroit de la catastrophe imminente. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous remercier hier alors je vous remercie beaucoup. Notre frère aîné nous aurait tués si nous étions rentrés avec des membres en moins. » Elle sourit doucement et le garçon rigola. Il apparût que le frère et la sœur avaient tous deux le sens de l'humour.

« Il n'y a pas de problème Miss … »

« Oh non s'il vous plaît pas Miss ! Appelez-moi juste Luna, c'est un gaspillage d'énergie et de mots d'utiliser Miss. »

Edward se mit à rire et se présenta : « Seulement si vous m'appelez Edward sans le Monsieur. »

« Ok ! OH ce garçon est si rude ! Viens ici ! » dit-elle à Harry où on pouvait voir un visage lumineux, « je vous jure il a les manières d'un Gnome ! »

Harry lui lança un regard et se tourna vers son sauveur, « Um oui, désolé je ne me suis pas présenté hier, » dit-il, « Mon nom est Harry … Harry Evans »

Harry tendit sa main à Edward qui la prit d'une main ferme. Luna sourit furtivement et partit en laissant les deux jeunes hommes à leurs affaires. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer le frisson qui passa à travers le corps de son frère quand il entra en contact avec l'autre homme.

« Edward, » dit le jeune homme, « Mon nom est Edward … Cullen … »

Les deux garçons restèrent là à se regarder. Ils ne pouvaient pas se déplacer, ils ne pouvaient pas penser. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était de sentir et ressentir ce sentiment.

Leur moment fut interrompu par une femme en costume bariolé se dirigeant vers eux en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

« Hum, hum, hum, » dit-elle, « Que font deux jeunes hommes à se serrer la main il vous faut une femme à vos bras ! Je pense que je pourrais vous aider avec ce dilemme. »

Avant que la femme ait pu faire quelque chose Luna arrive de nulle part et s'empara des bras des deux garçons.

« Tous les deux ! Je vous ai cherché partout ! » Tous les deux la regardèrent comme si elle était folle, « Allons vite à l'intérieur, vos parents vous attendent à l'intérieur Edward et Harry le beau peuple qui nous a invité nous attend. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser madame. » Luna pencha la tête en signe d'au revoir et éloigna les garçons ébahis de la femme bouche bée.

« Comment avez-vous fait ! » demanda Edward à la jeune fille comme ils faisaient leur chemin vers le tableau principal. Esmée et Carlisle était assis avec le reste de « l'élite du peuple » et ainsi il n'était pas nécessaire pour elle de changer son trajet.

« C'est un secret, » dit-elle.

Harry eut un petit rire à la réponse de Luna. Il savait qu'elle était proche d'eux, l'espionnage était une de ses spécialités … ça et le fait qu'elle se déplaçait plus rapidement qu'un guépard !

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la table, actuellement guidés par Edward. Les filles de la salle semblèrent jeter des regards mauvais à Luna. Elles ne savaient pas qu'Harry était son frère et qu'Edward n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry alors qu'elles étaient très jalouses de la jolie fille pendu à chaque bras. Luna ignora ostensiblement les regards, elle les avait déjà eus avant. Je veux dire que la jeune fille se promenait généralement avec Harry, Draco ou Neville à un bras … ou tous les trois.

Quand ils atteignirent finalement la table, qui sembla comme une marche éternelle pour Harry, Luna fit en sorte qu'Harry soit assis entre elle et Edward.

« Alors Madame Cullen, comme se passe votre séjour sur ce navire jusqu'à maintenant ? », demanda Harry à une femme aux pommettes hautes avec un nez pointu qu'il présuma être la mère d'Edward.

La femme était très belle. Elle avait la peau claire et des cheveux magnifiques qui donnaient envie. La femme sourit et dit qu'elle était heureuse de l'expérience dans son ensemble, bien qu'Harry estimait qu'elle ne l'était pas d'être assise à la table, elle aurait apprécié le voyage encore plus. Le sourire qui ornait le visage d'Edward le confirmait à cent pour cent.

Puis c'est arrivé … ce que lui et Luna avait tenté d'éviter pour l'ensemble des vacances … l'interrogatoire !

« Alors Madame Evans, d'où êtes-vous partis vous et votre mari ? » demanda une dame étouffante à Luna.

Luna posa sa fourchette sur la table et répondit aussi poliment qu'elle le pouvait, « Oh Harry n'est pas mon mari c'est mon frère, nous sommes arrivés dans une petite ville près de l'Ecosse et nous avons décidé de prendre ce bateau pour l'Amérique … étant insubmersible et tout. »

« Oh mais vous ne vous ressemblez pas ! » s'écria une autre femme.

« Nous avons été adoptés, moi-même, Luna, et notre frère aîné, ainsi que le troisième plus jeune de notre famille a été adopté … une chose terrible est arrivé à notre famille ... ce n'est pas quelque chose dont nous aimons parler. »dit Harry d'un ton haché ce qui signifia dans la conversation que la famille n'était certainement plus.

Edward inconsciemment posa sa main sur le poing qu'Harry avait sous la table. Pour une raison quelconque cela calma le garçon. Personne ne fit de signe montrant qu'il avait vu le signe.

Après un moment la tension s'apaisa, la conversation se tourna vers le père d'Edward. Il apparut que l'homme était médecin et bon à cela. Inutile de dire que des questions lui étaient posées sans arrêt. La conversation s'est ensuite dirigée vers les mariages et la chance des jeunes filles de s'engager auprès d'Edward et Harry qui semblaient mal à l'aise et la beauté des enfants que Luna allait donner à la naissance, toutes les femmes parlaient du séduisant trio.

Dès que les Cullen eurent « fini » leur repas ils quittèrent la salle. Harry et Luna décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de partir aussi. Ils firent leur adieu à leurs camarades de tablée et sortirent de la pièce.

« Eh bien c'était amusant, » dit Harry sarcastique.

Luna rigola et Edward étouffa un rire.

« Oui, la curiosité est un défaut présent chez tout le monde je crois. » dit Carlisle, « Nous n'avons pas été correctement présenté si je me souviens. Mon nom est Carlisle et voici ma femme Esmée. »

Luna et Harry sourirent et se présentèrent de nouveau aux Cullens de façon plus personnelle.

Ils remontèrent tous l'escalier. Carlisle avait en tête l'hôpital du navire, il s'était porté volontaire pour aider le médecin pour le voyage. Esmée invita Luna à la section commerciale du navire dans laquelle Luna fut heureuse d'aller.

Cela laissa Edward et Harry seuls … dans un silence un peu maladroit. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Edward qui le regardait du coin de l'œil. Edward s'en aperçut et sourit. Harry détourna les yeux en rougissant, gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

« Tu veux prendre l'air ? » demanda Edward.

« Oui. » dit Harry presque trop vite. Edward se mit à rire. Harry le fixa et ouvrit la voie.

Edward était très heureux que le temps extérieur soit un peu nuageux. Vous voyez Edward avait un secret. Un secret qu'il aurait à dire à son mignon Harry, oui, il était sûr à cent pour cent que la maladroite splendeur aux yeux verts était serait son compagne, et plus tôt que tard. Il était un vampire, un vampire pas très vieux, mais toujours un vampire immortel. Il avait été transformé par son père, Carlisle, en 1897, à seulement 17 ans. Cela signifiait qu'il serait âgé de 17 ans jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ils étaient restés en Amérique pendant environ 8 ans. Ils ont ensuite déménagé en Angleterre où Edward repris la pratique de la musique qu'il avait abandonné, sa désormais « mère » Esmée poursuivi son étude de l'art culinaire, et son « père » Carlisle continua ses études de médecine, et maintenant 7 ans après leur arrivé en Angleterre, ils étaient sur le chemin du retour vers l'Amérique. Bien que sa vraie mère et son vrai père ne lui manquaient pas … Carlisle et Esmée étaient devenus des gens importants de sa vie.

Edward fut sorti de sa rêverie par une pression sur sa manche. Un Harry heureux pointait l'eau avec animation. Lorsqu'Edward s'approcha il remarqua que le garçon pointait trois dauphins nageant le long du paquebot géant. Il mit un bras protecteur autour du torse d'Harry pour l'empêcher de tomber par-dessus le rail. Harry le remarqua et tourna son visage vers lui et lui sourit. Il plaça sa main sur celle d'Edward et ils restèrent comme ça pendant un certain temps en appréciant la compagnie de l'autre.

Il commençait à être l'heure du dîner et les garçons se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Edward pour aller chercher Luna et Esmée pour le déjeuner. Alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte leurs mains de temps en temps se caressaient et se cognaient, un groupe de fille passa près d'eux. Deux d'entre elles, les plus hardies du groupe, s'approchèrent. L'une heurta intentionnellement Harry tandis que l'autre tomba sur Edward. Les deux jeunes filles abandonnèrent leurs sacs et saisir les garçons pour arrêter les « chutes ».

« Oh ! Pardon ! Le mal de mer nous a fait perdre l'équilibre », dit celle attachée à Edward tout en essayant de paraître séduisante.

Celle qui exploitait Harry essaya de faire la même chose que son amie … peine perdue.

« Aucun problème », dit Harry en remettant la jeune fille sur pied, Edward fit la même chose. Ils remirent aux filles leurs sacs et partaient, lorsque les deux filles les tirèrent en arrière.

« Attendez », dirent-elles à l'unisson, « S'il vous plaît joignez-vous à nous pour le déjeuner ou le dîner ! Comme forme d'excuse. Nos parents ont cette coutume. »

Harry les regarda avec incrédulité. Même ce siècle avait des crétins superficiels.

« Désolé mesdames », déclara Edward les dents serrées, « Mais nous avons déjà un engagement et nous devons refuser votre offre très généreuse. »

« Eh bien … peut-être une autre fois. » dit l'autre fille la tête baissée.

Harry vint donner son consentement d'un haussement d'épaule et pris le manchon d'Edward et parti.

« On les aura la prochaine fois ! » dit l'autre fille, « la rumeur dit que celui aux yeux verts est lié à la jeune fille blonde et que l'autre est libre. »

L'autre fille hocha la tête et elles quittèrent le groupe de jeunes filles avec qui elles erraient.

Quand les garçons atteignirent finalement le couloir menant aux chambres, Harry éclata de rire en se tenant à Edward qui était lui-même éclaté de rire. Alors qu'ils marchaient et riaient, ils durent s'arrêter et se calmer. Harry se retrouva contre un mur à reprendre son souffle face à un Edward dans le creux de son cou.

« Oh c'était hilarant ! », dit Harry alors que sa main caressait les cheveux d'Edward. Edward acquiesça de la tête alors qu'il plaçait ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry et une de ses jambes entre celles d'Harry.

Edward pencha la tête en arrière et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Harry se félicitait de son choix de ne plus porter de lunette … l'avis le plus judicieux qu'il ait jamais eu. Alors qu'ils commençaient à se pencher tous les deux. Un éclat de rire venant de l'un des couloirs à quelques mètres les força à se séparer surpris.

« Hum nous devrions aller chercher Esmée et Luna … »déclara Edward alors qu'il tentait de se calmer.

« Ouais … » dit Harry trop tenté de se rafraîchir, « Allons-y … ouais … » il attrapa Edward et le poussa dans le couloir un petit rire jouant sur ses lèvres. Edward se laissa pousser tout en combattant le sourire qui se glissait sur son visage.

Après que le dîner soit fini, Harry s'en alla dans sa chambre avec Luna qui voulait lui montrer des choses qu'elle avait ramassées lors de ses achats avec Esmée. Edward était parti avec ses parents, il ne pouvait pas attendre pour leur parler du bon moment qu'il avait eu avec Harry.

Alors qu'ils rentraient dans sa chambre, Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un sourire heureux. Luna sourit au geste de son frère et montra les bijoux qu'elle avait achetés avec Esmée.

« Alors comment s'est passée ta journée ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

« Il est juste … fantastique Luna. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui et quand je suis avec lui ça a le gout d'un rêve incroyable et je … je me sens si libre avec lui c'est tout simplement incroyable et je … Luna je pense que je suis amoureux. » dit-il étouffé par l'oreiller du canapé.

Luna sourit de nouveau et se leva pour prendre sa boite à bijoux, « Il est naturel que tu te sentes si stupide » Dit-elle de l'autre pièce.

Harry se leva confus et la dévisagea avec un sourcil levé, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et pencha la tête, « Il est naturel pour toi de l'aimer James. » répéta-t-elle.

« Encore une fois Lu, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. »

Luna soupira et le regarda dans les yeux, « Il est naturel pour toi de l'aimer parce qu'il est ton partenaire ! »

« Mon compagnon ? »

« Oui idiot ! Edward et sa famille sont des vampires, et des vampires végétariens pour être plus précis et je les ai observé aujourd'hui, ils ont un très bon contrôle. »

« Donc Edward est un vampire … et je suis son compagnon ? »

Luna hocha la tête.

« Wow … il est mon compagnon … « dit Harry avec un sourire.

« Ton partenaire dominant. » rajouta Luna.

« Ouais, mon compagnon dominant … » et Harry sourit et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« Hum … Il est mieux que quiconque ! » dit Luna gaiement comme elle attrapait un oreiller du canapé et le mettait sous la tête de Harry.

**N/T : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de publié. Je publierai le chapitre 3 mercredi ou jeudi, alors à bientôt.**

**Et laissez plein de reviews =)**


	4. Chapitre 3 : puis dans un débarras

**Auteur : Meloremi**

**Traducteur : Elfia**

**Beta : Aurysadik**

**Etat de la fic : 19 chapitres (terminée)**

**Etat de la traduction : 6 chapitres**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.**

**Avertissements : Cette histoire contiendra des relations entre homme, si vous n'aimez pas donnez une chance à l'histoire ou essayer tout simplement quelque chose d'autre à lire. Je n'utilise pas de Beta donc je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les erreurs que j'ai oublié au cours de la révision finale. Vous verrez de nouveaux caractères aux personnages, je m'excuse mais c'est juste la façon dont je pense ! C'est la façon dont je vois le personnage !**

**EXTRA AVERTISSEMENT S'IL VOUS PLAÎT AVANT DE CONTINUER : Il y a des coups dans ce chapitre. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup pour changer la cote mais je vous préviens au cas où nous avons des yeux sensibles.**

**Rating : T (pour l'instant)**

**Résumé : La guerre est finie. D'innombrables morts des deux côtés apportent la tristesse et la joie en même temps. Cependant, il y a une lumière au bout de chaque tunnel et seuls ceux qui ont la volonté d'aller de l'avant trouveront la lumière éternelle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Transcends Time and Seas<strong>

**(L'amour transcende le temps et les mers)**

**Day Three (Troisième jour)**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain avec une douleur dans le cou. Il regarda autour de lui et se trouva sur le plancher avec une couverture et un oreiller. Il massa son cou en se relevant du sol. Il était midi passé, cela voulait dire qu'il avait manqué le petit déjeuner. Il s'assit sur le sofa s'efforçant de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle il était sur le sol en premier lieu, puis cela le frappa. Edward était un vampire et lui, Harry James Potter, était son compagnon.

Luna sortit de sa chambre et trouva Harry contemplant son visage. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le sol devant lui.

« Tu veux parler James ? »

Harry la regarda et soupira : « J'ai peur … »

Luna leva un sourcil et fixa sa jupe, « Parce qu'il est un vampire ou parce que tu es un sorcier ? »

Harry s'ébroua et se leva, « Ni … J'ai peur parce que … je … ne peux pas être sans lui … Luna … de plus le navire coule demain … »

« Oui, et il va survivre. Ils peuvent simuler leur décès, et ne pas faire surface pendant quelques années, mais ils vont vivre. » dit Luna tandis qu'elle se levait et saisissait son bras.

« Mais combien de temps avant de le revoir Luna ? Combien de temps dois-je vivre sans lui ? Où devrais-je regarder ? Comprendra-t-il ? Pensera-t-il que je l'ai laissé parce que je le voulais ? Luna s'il te plaît … Se souviendra-t-il de qui je suis ? »

« Non »

« Comment ça ? » Harry se tourna vers elle avec étonnement.

« Non, James, tu n'auras pas à le revoir. Il va probablement oublier tout sur toi et il pensera probablement que tu l'as utilisé, ton rappel conduira sans doute à la fureur et au dégoût. » dit Luna sans le regarder.

« Non, il ne peut pas ! » dit Harry, « Il ne peut pas, parce qu'il est mon compagnon et je l'aime et tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Il attendra Luna, ne fera qu'attendre et voir, IL M'ATTENDRA AUSSI LONGTEMPS QUE JE L'AI ATTENDU ! »

Alors Harry quitta la salle sans aucune direction en tête. Luna regarda fixement le mur puis se tourna vers la porte fermée et se mit à rire, « Tu as ta réponse idiot, » Elle se retourna et prit son sac, « Je me demande si cette belle dame du dîner est toujours là … Je devrais obtenir d'Esmée que nous puissions la retrouver. » Luna se retourna et parti à la recherche d'Esmée et de la femme idiote qui raconte des histoires des plus extravagantes au sujet de ses amants.

* * *

><p>Harry était à mi-chemin d'un des couloirs quand il réalisa ce que Luna venait de lui faire … « Cette folle de sorcière … elle a utilisé la psychologie inverse sur moi ! »<p>

« Qui est cette folle de sorcière ? » demanda une profonde voix musicale.

Harry se retourna et sourit à Edward qui le regardait avec de l'amusement dans les yeux, « Ce n'est rien, je viens de réaliser à quel point je peux être stupide. »

Edward lui lança un regard et se rapprocha, « Tu peux être plus précis ? »

Harry mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et se détourna, « Mmm non je pense que je ne peux pas. »

« Est-ce un fait ? »

« Yep. Désolé Ed, mais l'accès à cette information requiert un peu de travail. » dit Harry pendant qu'il s'éloignait lentement de son Vampire.

« Est-ce un défi ? » souffla Edward à l'oreille d'Harry alors qu'il apparaissait brusquement derrière le garçon pour le taquiner. Le dit garçon frissonna et se pencha vers le corps dur d'Edward. Il avait entendu dire que les vampires étaient censés être froid au toucher, mais pour lui Edward était aussi chaud que tout être vivant … cela devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il soit son compagnon.

« Prends-le comme tu veux », répondit Harry alors qu'il passait sa main dans les cheveux doux d'Edward.

« Très bien, » grogna Edward alors qu'il respirait le parfum d'Harry.

Harry laissa échapper un faible cri quand Edward l'entraina vers le plus proche compartiment de rangement. Il se retrouva bientôt pressé contre un mur les deux mains levées au-dessus de sa propre tête. Il sourit au coup de chaud que lui donnait Edward.

« Alors M. Interrogateur, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? »

Edward regarda son prisonnier de haut en bas. Le garçon était comme un buffet de toutes ses choses favorites en un. Il sourit et se pencha, « Je vais te faire mien. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour les garçons. Edward écrasa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry qui s'empressa de répondre au toucher désespéré d'Edward. Harry sentit les mains d'Edward partirent de leur propre chef et descendre vers ses hanches puis sous ses jambes. Edward souleva Harry et le poussa sur le mur. Harry enroula ses jambes et ses bras autour de la taille et du cou d'Edward.

« Tu m'as rendu fou ces deux derniers jours, » gronda Edward dans l'oreille d'Harry. Harry mordit sa lèvre mais un gémissement franchi l'obstacle et des frissons parcoururent sans interruption sa colonne.

« C'est un sentiment partagé. » réussi à dire Harry avant que sa bouche ne soit de nouveau occupée par Edward.

Quelques heures plus tard trouvèrent un Harry rassasié étendu sur un Edward satisfait. Ils n'avaient pas fait tout le chemin, mais ils en étaient vraiment tout près. Edward étreignait Harry tandis qu'il se noyait dans le parfum enivrant de son compagnon. Harry leva la tête et donna à Edward un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce geste ramena presque le cœur d'Edward à nouveau à la vie. Pourquoi Harry n'avait pas remarqué sa peau glacée ? Ou même les battements inexistants de son cœur ?

Harry regarda son compagnon, Edward semblait avoir réalisé avec quelle facilité il s'était donné à Harry. Le garçon se pencha sur le Vampire et brossa les cheveux d'Edward avec ses doigts.

Edward prit la main de son amant et embrassa son pouls. Harry sourit à ce geste, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas amour ? »

Edward soupira et posa son dos contre le mur et Harry à cheval sur ses hanches, « Harry … est-ce que mon corps … est froid pour toi ? Je veux dire … sens-tu une différence de température corporelle entre nous ? »

« Non, » dit Harry, « Edward pour moi … tu es aussi chand que n'importe qui devrait l'être. »

« Es-tu sérieux ? » demanda Edward tout en posant sa main sur la joue de Harry.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir, c'est vrai, pour moi tu es incroyable. » Harry sourit alors qu'Edward le prenait dans une forte étreinte.

« Merci … » murmura Edward.

« Non … je te remercie. » dit Harry avec un sourire.

Lorsqu'Harry et Edward quittèrent finalement leur paradis il était presque l'heure de dîner. Harry réalisa finalement qu'il avait manqué le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner … mais il avait eu une collation entre les deux, clin d'œil. Edward gronda Harry de ne pas avoir eu un bon repas et Harry choisit de bouder.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la salle à manger ils devaient se déplacer avec précaution. Il apparut que les filles qui avaient essayé de les amener à se joindre à elles pour le dîner de la veille, étaient maintenant en train de roder à l'entrée pour leur arrivée. Harry grimaça quand il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre point d'entrée de la salle sans avoir à faire le tour du navire en entier !

« Ces prostituées ne peuvent pas comprendre à demi-mot ! » dit Harry.

Edward rit de la frustration de son camarade quand tout à coup une idée le frappa, « Harry viens ici. » Il emmena le garçon derrière un pilier et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Est-ce que ça marche, demanda Harry alors qu'il jetait un regard autour de lui et fixait les filles.

« As-tu confiance en moi ? » dit Edward avec un sourire.

« Oui, » dit Harry sans attendre une seconde tout en cherchant un éventuel plan B. Edward l'étreignit par derrière et l'embrassa sur la joue, « Alors cesses de t'inquiéter ! » Edward se promena d'un pas nonchalant, oui nonchalant, vers les portes de la salle. Harry se lécha les lèvres avant de regarder au loin, dieu que son petit ami était CHAUD !

Harry attendit avant d'entendre les cris des filles qui regardaient Edward approcher de la porte et juste comme prévu elles l'entouraient avant qu'il puisse atteindre sa destination.

« OH ! M. Cullen ! Quelle agréable surprise ! Nous ne savions pas que vous vous joindrez à nous dans la salle aujourd'hui ! »

Edward sourit et Harry jura que l'une des filles s'était presque évanouie face à la beauté du sourire d'Edward. Ce vampire est un péché délicieux ! Harry pourrait juste mourir de bonheur de savoir que le morceau chaud oh il était sur une mission …

« Oui j'ai promis à ma mère et à mon père de les attendre ici avec Luna et Harry, » dit-il doucement. Il était presque perdu quand il « entendit » l'une des pensées de la jeune fille sur son Harry. Oui, Edward n'était pas seulement un vampire, mais un Vampire Liseur d'Esprits. Harry était un mystère pour lui, mais il supposait que c'était parce qu'il était son compagnon et Luna … il pensait juste qu'elle était spéciale. Chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de sa … eh bien tout ce qu'il entendait n'avait aucun sens du tout.

Comme il distrayait les filles, Harry se précipita vers la porte. Il s'arrêta à la porte et se retourna comme Edward lui avait dit. Puis Edward se retourna et sourit à Harry, « Oh je m'excuse Harry, je dois vous avoir fait attendre. »

Harry sourit et hocha la tête : « Oui, j'ai offert de venir vous chercher, je m'excuse mesdames mais je dois vous le prendre. »

Les filles hochèrent la tête et regardèrent bêtement les deux entrer dans la salle. Une question traversa leurs têtes, quand Harry était-il parti sans leur avis ? Elles avaient été debout pendant des heures ! Edward grogna quand il entendit toutes leurs pensées. Harry leva un sourcil et remercia les dieux que Luna et les Cullen soient assis ensemble.

Alors que le dîner était terminé, ils décidèrent de faire une promenade à l'extérieur sur le pont. Esmée saisi Harry et Luna, Carlisle et Edward marchait un peu devant eux.

« Merci, » dit Esmée comme ça.

Harry s'arrêta et la regarda confus, « Pour quoi ? »

Esmée sourit et pris sa main dans la sienne, « Pour faire sourire mon fils de nouveau, pour l'accepter, je vous remercie beaucoup. »

« Je vous remercie tous les deux, » déclara Carlisle comme il les avait rejoints. Luna était occupé à l'avant avec Edward à compter les étoiles en lui racontant leurs histoires …

« Alors les gars sont d'accord avec nous ? », demanda Harry.

On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux Harry, » dit Carlisle, « nous devons embrasser le bonheur, et pour Edward, vous êtes le bonheur. Nous ne sommes personne pour nous dresser sur votre chemin.

Harry sourit et aurait presque pleuré quand Esmée et Carlisle l'embrassèrent et lui dirent, « Bienvenue dans la famille, toi et Luna ».

* * *

><p>Harry sourit alors qu'Edward l'attirait pour un câlin. Ils étaient tous les deux debout sur le pont et regardaient le ciel depuis des heures. Esmée et Carlisle avaient gardé Luna avec eux, tandis qu'Edward étreignait Harry par derrière et lui murmurait des chansons au hasard dans l'oreille. Comme minuit approchait, les réticences d'Harry à laisser Edward grandirent, il n'aurait plus qu'un seul jour de plus avec son amour avant d'avoir à se séparer de lui pour dieu sait combien de temps … il avait peur du temps … et de ce qu'il pourrait faire à l'homme auquel qui il tenait de toute ses forces.<p>

Ils se dirent finalement adieu beaucoup plus tôt qu'Harry ne l'aurait voulu. Il embrassa Edward, lui dit bonne nuit et étreignit Esmée et Carlisle tout comme Luna.

Harry et Luna regagnèrent leur chambre en silence. Harry était un peu embarrassé de son attitude ce matin envers elle, « Luna je suis tellement désolé, » laissa-t-il échappée alors qu'ils entraient dans leur chambre.

Luna se retourna et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, « Et en quoi as-tu eu tort Harry James Potter ? » dit-elle.

Harry grimaça à l'utilisation de son nom complet « Pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé aujourd'hui … je suis un âne et un imbécile … »

« Hmmm c'est vrai … nous allons voir comment tu vas pouvoir te faire pardonner … je sais ! » dit-elle alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi, dis-le moi ! »

« Demain … je veux que tu vives James … je veux que tu donnes le vrai Harry Potter à Edward … tu lui donnes quelque chose à se souvenir tant que vous êtes séparé … fais-le pour moi et je te pardonnerais certainement. »

Harry attira Luna dans une grande étreinte, « Merci Luna … tu ne sais pas combien je t'aime. »

Elle sourit et traversa la pièce vers son dortoir, « Je t'aime aussi James … il est temps de commencer à emballer … je suppose que de cette façon nous n'aurons plus qu'à revenir et à partir. »

Harry hocha la tête et s'arrêta, « Luna … que penses-tu de M. et Mme Cullen ? »

Luna se retourna, « Je les aime James … Carlisle d'une manière bizarre me rappelle mon père … si dévoué à son travail … et Esmée … elle est comme la mère que j'ai perdu il y a si longtemps … ils vont tellement me manquer … même si c'est seulement depuis quelques jours … ils sont ici, » dit-elle en posant sa main sur son cœur.

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire … » dit Harry.

Luna sourit et essuya ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler, « Préparons nos valises ».

Harry acquiesça et ils s'en allèrent.

* * *

><p>Quand ils atteignirent leur chambre, les Cullen commencèrent une discussion familiale. Ils avaient été tellement occupés pendant la journée qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment été ensemble depuis un certain temps.<p>

« Lui as-tu dit ? » demanda Esmée à son fils comme ils s'asseyaient.

« Non … » dit Edward, « j'ai l'intention de le faire demain. »

« Oui. Esmée et moi planifions de le dire aussi à Luna. » déclara Carlisle.

« Je les aime bien et vous ? » dit Edward avec un sourire.

« Elle est comme la fille que nous avons toujours voulu ! » dit Esmée, « Non pas que je ne veux pas de toi Edward ! Oh dieu sait que je mourrais si jamais je te perdais ! Cette pensée m'effraye ! »

Carlisle rit avec Edward comme Esmée ensuite elle parle des aventures qu'elle avait eu avec sa nouvelle fille. Carlisle s'était aussi pris d'affection pour Harry et Luna. Il était fier de les appeler siens.

« Comment pensez-vous qu'ils vont prendre la nouvelle ? » demanda Edward alors qu'il se leva et se dirigeait vers la cheminée.

Carlisle se frotta le menton alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'Esmée, « Eh bien connaissant Luna et l'ayant observé avec Esmée … elle ne sera probablement pas surprise. »

* * *

><p><strong>NT : je suis vraiment impardonnable, j'avais promis que je posterais le chapitre mercredi ou jeudi et je ne le fais qu'aujourd'hui. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira malgré qu'il soit en retard.**

**La suite demain (et cette fois-ci je me suis mis un pense-bête =) )**

« Vraiment ? » dit Edward.

« Oui, » dit Esmée, « Aussi étrange que cela est, cette fille est très ouverte et accepte des choses hors-norme. »

« Qu'en est-il d'Harry ? », demanda Carlisle.

« Pareil que Luna, il semble qu'il a vu tellement de chose que se doit être facile pour lui d'accepter à peu près tout. »

« Mes pauvres enfants », soupira Esmée, « Quel genre de vie ont-ils vécu ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais … je ne vous avais pas dit ça parce que je pensais que ce doit être parce qu'Harry est mon compagnon mais je ne peux pas écouter ses pensées. » dit Edward assis en face de ses parents, « Luna de l'autre côté … je reçois quelque chose mais c'est comme un code ou une énigme qu'elle seule peut déchiffrer !

« Eh bien … je suppose que lorsque les cartes seront posées sur la table … ils pourront nous faire confiance avec leurs propres secrets. » dit Carlisle.

Esmée et Edward en convinrent. Maintenant tout ce qui leur restait à faire était d'attendre la nuit et de voir ce que le matin apporterait.


	5. Chapitre 4 : puis sur un piano

**Auteur : Meloremi**

**Traducteur : Elfia**

**Beta : Aurysadik**

**Etat de la fic : 19 chapitres (terminée)**

**Etat de la traduction : 6 chapitres**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N : Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec une autre fic que j'ai sorti de ma tête. Cette histoire m'est venue à l'esprit après avoir vu le film Titanic de sorte que vous pouvez tous deviner ce qui va se passer ici non ? Haha ok je vais vous donner à tous un peu d'info. Je suis plus une fan de Potter que de Twilight alors je ne connais pas vraiment bien l'univers de Twilight. Les dates et les heures que j'ai proviennent de sources en ligne alors s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi si vous trouvez des fautes ! Oh je n'emploierai pas l'intrigue du film Titanic. J'ai juste utilisé le bateau comme décor. Je sais que les voyages dans le temps ont beaucoup été utilisés dans les crossovers HP/Twilight mais je veux essayer ! C'est un nouveau tournant donc s'il vous plaît essayez !**

**Avertissements : Cette histoire contiendra des relations entre homme, si vous n'aimez pas donnez une chance à l'histoire ou essayer tout simplement quelque chose d'autre à lire. Je n'utilise pas de Beta donc je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les erreurs que j'ai oublié au cours de la révision finale. Vous verrez de nouveaux caractères aux personnages, je m'excuse mais c'est juste la façon dont je pense ! C'est la façon dont je vois le personnage !**

**AVERTISSEMENT ENCORE PLUS GRAND : CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT QUELQUES EBATS AMOUREUX. DANS CE CHAPITRE IL Y A UN AVERTISSEMENT AVANT, ALORS S'IL VOUS PLAÎT SAUTER LE SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS LE LIRE !**

**Rating : T (pour l'instant)**

**Résumé : La guerre est finie. D'innombrables morts des deux côtés apportent la tristesse et la joie en même temps. Cependant, il y a une lumière au bout de chaque tunnel et seuls ceux qui ont la volonté d'aller de l'avant trouveront la lumière éternelle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Transcends Time and Seas<strong>

**(L'amour transcende le temps et les mers)**

**Day 4 part one (Quatrième jours partie une)**

Edward attendit le matin pour venir dans sa chambre. Il était couché sur son lit. Avec les yeux fermés. Ecoutant les bruits de l'eau frappant les côtés du navire. Le son détendait son esprit des nombreuses idées et pensées qui le bombardaient de partout où il allait à cause de son « don ». Bien sûr il était utile dans les situations douteuses, mais parfois il aurait voulu passer cette fichue chose en mode off.

Il était presque sept heures et les gens commençaient à bouger dans leur sommeil. Il sourit et descendit de son lit pour préparer la journée. Alors qu'il attachait sa chemise, il entendit Esmée et Carlisle se préparer aussi pour la journée. Il déclara que c'était un bon matin alors qu'il ajustait ses manchettes.

Il prit à gauche en sortant de la chambre des Cullen et se dirigea vers le bas pour le « petit déjeuner » il était environ 9 heures. Edward leva les yeux à propos des commentaires sur sa famille. Certains murmuraient et d'autres pensaient … mais toujours, très ennuyeux !

Les Cullen entrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent à une table près du fond. Edward regarda autour de lui cherchant son compagnon, mais il ne trouva aucune trace de lui. Il recherchait dans les esprits autour d'eux et constata que personne ne l'avait encore vu … ainsi que quelques réflexions lubriques ici et là. Edward prit sa nourriture avec sa fourchette et mâcha légèrement ne voulant rien de plus que de courir hors de la salle à la recherche de son Harry. Esmée et Carlisle échangèrent des sourires en regardant leur petit garçon maussade déplacer sa « nourriture ». Carlisle plaça sa main sur celle d'Esmée et la pressa légèrement elle lui sourit et l'embrassa avant de tourner son attention vers son fils nerveux.

« Edward, calme-toi mon chéri. Ils devraient arriver dans une minute maintenant. »

Edward hocha la tête et choisit de taper son pied sur le sol. Carlisle rit, « Continue à taper Edward et tu pourras faire un trou sous cette table. »

« Ça ne suffira pas ! »

Edward lâcha sa fourchette et se tourna pour voir Luna rire et Harry se tordant d'un rire silencieux. Comment s'étaient-ils glissés jusqu'à eux ! Ils étaient des vampires ! Les gens ne peuvent pas se faufiler jusqu'à des vampires !

« Ferme la bouche mon amour, ou je vais en faire bon usage, » dit Harry avec un clin d'œil et déposa un baiser au vampire choqué.

Luna et Esmée avaient une conversation déjà très animée tandis que Carlisle appelait le garçon pour prendre le petit déjeuné de Harry et Luna.

« Quels sont vos plans pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda Carlisle à sa famille, parce que c'était ce qu'ils étaient maintenant. Toutes les personnes à cette table faisaient maintenant partie de sa famille, et il devrait les protéger et répondre d'eux tant qu'il vivrait.

« Eh bien, j'espérais aller voir les tableaux qu'ils ont à vendre. J'en ai vu un très joli que je pense tout simplement charmant dans la chambre de Neville ! » dit Luna une fois qu'elle eut bu son verre de jus.

« Y-a-t-il de la place sur les murs ? Aux dernières nouvelles il y avait des graphiques et des doubles étagères partout sauf sur les fenêtres. » demanda Harry tandis qu'il remerciait le garçon pour la nourriture.

« Oh je vais trouver un endroit, » dit-elle en agitant la main.

« Est-ce Neville votre autre frère ?, demanda Carlisle.

« Oui il s'agit de lui bien qu'honnêtement nous ne savons pas qui est le plus âgé, Neville et moi sommes nés le même jour … je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question. » dit Harry qui venait de réaliser que Neville et lui n'avaient jamais pensé à rechercher cette information. »

« Et à quelle date est-ce que ce serait mon chéri ? » demanda Esmée.

« Pardon, » dit Harry ramené de ses rêveries.

« Quel jour êtes-vous né ? » demanda à nouveau Esmée tandis qu'elle avait un petit rire à l'air confus d'Harry.

« Oh ! 31 juillet, » répondit Harry en riant.

« Et toi mon cœur ? » demanda Esmée à Luna.

« 12 mars, » dit-elle, « je suis d'un an plus jeune que mes frères. »

« Oh ! Il vient de passer ! As-tu eu une grande fête ? » dit-elle.

Les yeux de Luna devinrent vireux comme si elle se souvenait avant de répondre, « Il était unique … »

Si son instinct maternel n'était pas si fort, Esmée n'aurait probablement pas vu la mélancolie qui traversa le regard d'Harry et Luna. Elle ne se sentait pas le droit de les presser pour obtenir des réponses alors elle décida de changer de sujet. Elle trouverait pourquoi ses enfants étaient si tristes tôt ou tard.

« Vous avez dit qu'il y avait un garçon plus âgé dans votre famille ? dit-elle.

« Draco, il a un mois de plus que moi. » dit Harry, « Nous ne nous aimions pas vraiment lors de notre première rencontre mais les choses ont changé et nous sommes devenus comme une famille. »

« Attendez cela veut dire que vous ne vous connaissiez pas avant, vous vous connaissez depuis quand ? Si vous voulez bien me répondre ? » dit Carlisle.

Pour une raison qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Harry et Luna se sentirent tous les deux assez à l'aise pour tout dire aux Cullen ou presque tout.

« Mmm eh bien voyons, » dit Harry, « J'ai rencontré Draco et Neville pendant notre première année à l'internat. Nous avons été mis dans des maisons différentes après un test, je suppose qu'on pourrait l'appeler comme ça. Nev et moi avons été mis à Griffondor et Draco à Serpentard. Draco et moi nous nous prenions souvent la tête de sorte que ça a été un choc pour beaucoup quand ils ont découverts que nous avions mis cela derrière nous et que cela s'était fait facilement. Neville et moi avons partagé une chambre avec trois autres garçons et nous nous sommes donc bien connus les uns les autres pendant sept années. »

« Alors quand toi et Luna vous êtes-vous rencontré ? » demanda Edward.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés ma quatrième année, leur cinquième. » dit Luna en riant au souvenir, « je pense qu'il était dans le train de l'école, la chance a voulu que le seul compartiment avec assez de place était celui où j'étais. Oh j'ai également été mise à Serdaigle. »

Ils continuèrent la discussion jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque l'heure du déjeuner. Carlisle, s'excusa et se dirigea vers la clinique, il donnait un coup de main avec tous les passagers souffrant du mal de mer. Esmée s'en alla avec Luna à la recherche de la peinture qu'elle voulait obtenir pour Neville et une autre pour Draco.

Edward et Harry les laissèrent derrière eux. Ils se promenèrent avec elles pendant environ trois heures, à la fois dans un léger état de choc en voyant les deux femmes remonter et descendre recherchant et achetant des choses ici et là.

Ils décidèrent de partir avant d'avoir à transporter les sacs jusqu'aux chambres.

« Viens je veux te montrer quelque chose », murmura Edward à l'oreille d'Harry. Il entraina le garçon vers les parties inférieures du navire. Ils glissèrent tous les deux dans la soute du navire, il faisant un peu froid là-bas alors Edward donna son manteau à Harry. Tandis qu'ils faisaient leur chemin vers le centre de la cale. Harry fut étonné de tout ce que les gens avaient décidé d'emmener avec eux. Aucune de ces choses ne serait assez importante pour sauver la vie égoïste des nombres personnes à bord de ce navire. Harry secoua la tête, ne voulant pas penser à ça. Il ne voulait pas penser à cela mais … pas maintenant.

« Il est là ! » dit Edward sortant Harry de sa rêverie. Comme ils s'étaient rapprochés Harry vit un drap couvrant quelque chose. Edward s'avança et déballa l'objet. C'était un magnifique piano à queue.

« Je l'ai eu quand nous avons déménagé en Angleterre. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser derrière. »

« Edward … C'est magnifique … »

« Viens, » dit-il tirant Harry sur le siège, « j'ai écrit quelque chose pour toi. »

« Oh mon Dieu … Edward je, » commença Harry avant qu'Edward ne le fasse taire avec son doigt.

« Permet moi de jouez d'abord, » dit-il, » je veux que tu entendes ce que je ressens pour toi… »

Harry hocha la tête et ferma les yeux à l'écoute du morceau qu'Edward avait écrit pour lui.

**(N/A : je veux que vous ayez tous l'image de la chanson **_**I know I loved you**_** par Savage Garden mais au piano)**

La mélodie était douce mais forte en même temps. Harry se sentait comme s'il flottait alors qu'il écoutait chaque variation de notes. Les subtiles pauses le faisaient sourire tant il sentait que s'était comme si s'était Edward lui-même qui parlait. Les notes élevées s'adoptaient aux basses alors qu'elles collaboraient entre elles pour aider à créer la mélodie qui comblait chaque fibre d'Harry. Quand la chanson atteignit son paroxysme Harry sentit les larmes commencer à tomber librement sur son visage. Il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux sachant qu'Edward le regardait. Il voulait tout entendre, il voulait ressentir tout cela avant que ça n'arrive … oh combien il souhaitait que la nuit ne finisse jamais. Edward joua les dernières notes sur le piano, il prit une profonde inspiration inutile et se tourna vers Harry.

Harry avait la tête incliné vars le bas et ses épaules tremblaient. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré… et le bonheur qu'il ressentait l'accablait. Edward leva le visage de son amour afin de rencontrer le sien. Il essuya les larmes du garçon avec ses pouces et regarda droit dans les yeux verts émeraude.

« Harry je … »

Il ne put jamais fini sa phrase tandis que les lèvres d'Harry scellaient celles d'Edward. Le baiser était lent et tendre. Harry faisait passer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Edward dans ce baiser. Il voulait qu'Edward sache qu'il se livrerait entièrement à lui si c'était ce qu'il désirait.

A contrecœur Harry s'arrêta tandis que le besoin d'air augmentait. Il plaça son front sur celui Edward et regarda profondément dans les yeux topazes de son amour : « Je suis à toi … »

**(SALUT ! C'EST LA PHRASE D'AVERTISSEMENT. LE PARAGRAPHE SUIVANT EST CLASSE « M » JUSQU'A LA DEUXIEME PHRASE EN GRAS)**

Edward se pencha et embrassa un Harry abasourdi. Il déplaça sa bouche de celle du jeune homme à sa nuque délicieusement pâle qui était maintenant exposée pour lui. Il meurtrit et aspira la chair offerte en faisant attention à ne pas la percer de peur de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent soudain couchés sur le drap qui recouvrait autrefois le piano. Harry faisait courir ses mains de haut en bas sur le dos de son amoureux tandis que l'attaque de son cou continuait et se déplaçait vers la clavicule, là où le pouls battait. Ça le rendait fou. Bientôt manteaux et chemises furent jetés tandis que les corps continuaient de se mouvoir. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il était nu allongé sous Edward, aimant le toucher aussi léger qu'une plume et les caresses que l'autre garçon lui prodiguait.

Edward s'arrêta et regarda Harry dans les yeux, « Nous n'avons pas de … si c'est trop rapide pour toi … » Harry le fit taire avec sa bouche, puis lui dit, « j'ai dit que j'étais tien, c'est mon don pour toi, je te donne mon corps et mon âme Edward … personne d'autre que toi n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais ça pour moi. »

Edward sourit et embrassa tendrement le jeune garçon avant de passer sa main sur l'abdomen d'Harry. Il traça les légers muscles et le jeune homme apprécia le frisson qu'il sentit passer à travers Harry tandis qu'il se déplaçait plus bas.

« J'ai besoin que tu écartes les jambes pour moi mon amour », murmura Edward. Harry acquiesça, peinant à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Son esprit était embrumé par sa convoitise et sa volonté. Harry sentit le corps d'Edward se mettre entre ses jambes ouvertes et tracer son chemin de retour jusqu'aux lèvres d'Harry. Une fois là ils partagèrent un baiser passionné qui laissa Harry étourdi et complètement allumé. Edward sourit à son œuvre. S'il n'essayait pas lui-même de se retenir, il aurait surement fait sien le jeune garçon depuis longtemps. La vue devant lui faillit lui faire perdre le contrôle. Les cheveux d'Harry était plus ébouriffés que jamais. Les lèvres meurtries et les suçons sur le cou et la clavicule était la cerise sur le gâteau… **(N/T : la friandise d'Edward …)** Edward était au paradis.

Il apporta ses doigts aux lèvres d'Harry et lui dit de les sucer. Harry respecta et regarda Edward droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il le faisait. Harry sourit, tandis qu'il avait les doigts dans sa bouche et décida de les faire un part un. Quand il eut terminé il se pencha en avant et chuchota à l'oreille du vampire rempli de convoitise « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eddie ? Ne me dis pas que c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? »

Edward grogna au défi et appuya le jeune homme sur le sol : « Oh non amour » dit-il les yeux sur le corps d'Harry et léchant ses propres lèvres, « Je viens juste de commencer. »

Harry glapit tandis qu'il sentit soudainement un doigt mouillé entré dans son corps. Il haleta tandis qu'il sentait Edward le prendre dans sa bouche, afin de le distraire de l' se croyait ailleurs. Après quelques minutes, Edward avait complètement détendu le jeune homme. Il enleva ses doigts et arrêta son attaque sur le membre d'Harry.

Harry gémit quand il sentit Edward s'éloigner. Mais il ne fut pas seul longtemps, Edward se plaça à l'entrée d'Harry. Il déplaça son poids de sorte qu'il n'étouffe pas complètement le jeune homme. Harry tenait Edward dans une étreinte serrée et embrassa le front de l'aîné. Il plia les jambes et les enroula autour de la taille d'Edward.

Edward commença doucement à pousser dans l'étreinte chaleureuse du corps de son amant. Harry gémissait et criait à moitié quand il fut pénétré par Edward. Le garçon au-dessus de lui s'arrêta et attendit qu'il se soit adapté. Puis Edward murmura à l'oreille d'Harry des mots doux pour qu'il se détende. Harry lui envoya un clin d'œil lui signalant de se mouvoir, et il le fit.

Des gémissements et des miaulements remplirent le compartiment inférieur du Titanic. Harry était dans les nuages et Edward avait finalement trouvé ce qu'il avait désiré toute sa vie. Leur rythme devint sauvage et effréné tandis que les deux garçons atteignaient leur paroxysme. Harry ratissa de ses ongles le dos du vampire, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas lui nuire. Edward garda son visage enfoui dans le cou en respirant le parfum qui l'avait rendu fou dès son arrivée.

« Edward ! Je ne p-peux pas t-tenir … »

« C'est bon … laisse-toi aller. »

Edward s'abattit plusieurs fois sur Harry pour un baiser et ils gémirent chacun dans la bouche de l'autre alors qu'ils atteignaient l'orgasme.

Edward sortit d'Harry et se coucha à côté de lui. Il ramena ensuite le corps du jeune homme vers le sien et le tint alors qu'il utilisait son manteau pour protéger son amant du froid.

**(N/A : BIEN N'EST-CE PAS EXCITANT ! C'EST LA PHRASE DE SECURITE ? LA RATING REPASSE à « T » … ETAIT-CE BIEN ? J'ESPERE QUE VOUS AVEZ AIME)**

Harry se réveilla environ 3 heures après leur petite activité. Il était blotti contre Edward et sourit, « Salut ».

Edward embrassa le sommet de la tête d'Harry, « Bonjour ».

Harry attrapa la main d'Edward et lui baisa le bout des doigts, « je me demande quelle heure il est. » dit Harry et ensuite son estomac gronda. Edward eut un rire et se tint près d'Harry, « Je pense que l'heure de ton déjeuner est bien passée. » Harry rougit et tira la langue à Edward.

Après un autre round sur les draps, les deux garçons se revêtirent et recouvrirent le piano. Edward prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et l'embrassa tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la sortie. Ils se faufilèrent dans les étages et vérifièrent l'heure. Harry se sentit s'affaisser, il était 20 heures … il n'avait plus que 3 heures et 40 minutes avant que tout soit fini … il empoigna la main d'Edward, comme une bouée de sauvetage, le garçon le regarda curieusement avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de lui offrir un sourire réconfortant.

* * *

><p>Luna était assise à la table du dîner avec Esmée et Carlisle. Elle avait décidé de donner à Carlisle et Esmée qui lui sont chers, quelque chose qu'elle portait toujours sur elle partout où elle allait.<p>

Pour le moment, cependant, elle était inquiète de l'endroit où pouvait être Harry. Ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble pour que tout fonctionne. Elle avait confiance dans le fait qu'il reviendrait, mais s'ils ne disparaissaient pas en même temps qui sait quels effets cela aurait sur les choses qui les entouraient.

« On dirait que nous sommes tous ici », dit Edward alors que lui et Harry s'asseyaient pour dîner.

Harry envoya un sourire rassurant à Luna qui en retour lui envoya un sourire et un clin d'œil. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et sourit à nouveau. Ils avaient quelques heures seulement avant qu'ils ne touchent l'iceberg et qu'une heure exactement pour courir vers leur chambre et disparaître dans leur propre temps, alors ils pouvaient aussi bien profiter du temps qu'il leur discutèrent avec bonheur et même dansèrent quand l'orchestre fut ouvert. Esmée dansa avec Harry pour quelques chansons puis Carlisle prit le relais. Edward dansa avec Luna alors qu'Harry dansait avec Esmée. Après que la danse fut terminée, Edward et Harry ayant survécu aux regards constants des filles dans le besoin autour d'eux, les Cullen, Harry et Luna allèrent dehors pour prendre l'air.

Il était 11h30 … il restait seulement 10 minutes. Harry marchait le long avec Edward, se tenant au garçon tandis qu'ils marchaient. Il était resté moins de soixante-dix minutes avec lui et franchement il pourrait donner le cul d'un rat si quelqu'un les avait vus.

Luna marcha avec Carlisle et Esmée légèrement derrière Edward et Harry. Elle attrapa la main d'Esmée tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de l'avant du bateau. Puis la cloche sonna … Et tout l'enfer se déchaina.

* * *

><p><strong>NT : Et voilà comme promis le chapite 4. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, plus qu'un chapitre avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent =)**

**A lundi.**


	6. Chapitre 5 : et enfin dans une chambre

**Auteur : Meloremi**

**Traducteur : Elfia**

**Beta : Aurysadik**

**Etat de la fic : 19 chapitres (terminée)**

**Etat de la traduction : 6 chapitres**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.**

**Avertissements : Cette histoire contiendra des relations entre homme, si vous n'aimez pas donnez une chance à l'histoire ou essayer tout simplement quelque chose d'autre à lire. Je n'utilise pas de Beta donc je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les erreurs que j'ai oublié au cours de la révision finale. Vous verrez de nouveaux caractères aux personnages, je m'excuse mais c'est juste la façon dont je pense ! C'est la façon dont je vois le personnage !**

**Rating : T (pour l'instant)**

**Résumé : La guerre est finie. D'innombrables morts des deux côtés apportent la tristesse et la joie en même temps. Cependant, il y a une lumière au bout de chaque tunnel et seuls ceux qui ont la volonté d'aller de l'avant trouveront la lumière éternelle.**

**N/A : Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Elfin69. Merci de me rappeler pour le piano.**

**Love Transcends Time and Seas**

**(L'amour transcende le temps et les mers)**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4 part one (<strong>**Quatrième jour partie 2)**

Harry pâlit en voyant l'iceberg frapper le côté du bateau insubmersible. Luna se tenait entre Carlisle et Esmée. Esmée la tenait contre elle, tandis que Carlisle les tenait toutes les deux. Edward avait ramené Harry contre lui alors que le bateau était secoué par l'impact. Alors que le bateau se stabilisait, Harry et Luna partirent alors que les Cullen regardaient par-dessus bord.

« Carlisle … il est déchiré, il y a une fuite dans ce maudit bateau. » murmura Edward à Carlisle alors qu'il gardait un œil attentif sur Harry et Luna.

« Nous devons aller à l'intérieur afin qu'ils puissent obtenir des vêtements chauds … cela peut s'obtenir maintenant … il n'y a pas assez de bateaux pour le nombre de personnes présentes sur le navire. »

Edward acquiesça et se dirigea vers Harry et Luna, « Allons à l'intérieur, découvrir ce qui s'est passé ». Ils hochèrent la tête et partirent avec les Cullen. Ils n'avaient qu'une heure avant de revenir … c'était presque le temps des adieux.

Carlisle marchait devant et eu une conversation avec le commandant du navire. Quand il revint, il tira Edward à part, sachant qu'Esmée serait capable de les entendre de toute façon, « Il va couler. Il y a de graves dommages sur la partie inférieure du navire nous parlons d'inondations. »

Harry se tourna vers Edward puis vers Luna. C'était le moment idéal pour eux sans que les Cullen ne trouvent leur disparition étrange.

« Esmée, nous allons aller à notre chambre pour vérifier un certain nombre de choses. J'ai le sentiment que les choses vont aller de mal et pis. »

Esmée semblait prête à les retenir lorsque Luna la coupa : « Nous ne serons pas long, Esmée. Juste quelques minutes et nous serons de retour, promis, ok. »

Elle eut un regard incertain avant de faire un signe de tête et de les regarder s'en aller … pour une raison quelconque, elle sentait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle les verrait … Pas pour toujours, mais pas avant un long moment.

Harry et Luna marchaient, courant à moitié vers leur chambre. Ils avaient 40 minutes avant que l'heure ne vienne. Ils coururent dans leur chambre et rangèrent les vêtements que Draco leur avait donnés. Ils se rappelaient à quel point leur dernier voyage avait été mouvementé, donc les vêtements possédaient un charme de protection supplémentaire. Il n'était pas particulièrement fort, mais juste assez pour empêcher leurs membres d'apparaître ailleurs qu'avec leur propriétaire le démembrement était une sale affaire.

Quelques secondes plus tard trouvèrent Harry et Luna dans leur manteau de voyage avec leurs bagages. Harry portait une chemise à manches longues bleu marine avec un jean noir et des chaussures en cuir noir. Son manteau avait une bordure or le long du col et de l'ourlet. Luna portait une chemise à manches longues avec un col en V, un pantalon bleu marine et des bottes noires. Son manteau était couleur saphir foncé avec une fourrure argentée le long du col et de l'ourlet. Ouais, ils semblaient tellement hors contexte.

« Avons-nous tout ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu donner à Carlisle et Esmée ce que je voulais … mais c'est bon, je suis sûr que nous allons tous les revoir. » dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Harry la tira vers lui et lui donna une accolade. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir, car lui aussi avait un mince espoir.

Puis cela le frappa … il avait une façon … une façon de garder un souvenir d'Edward.

« Luna combien de temps nous reste-t-il ? »

« Un peu plus de 35 minutes, pourquoi ? »

Harry réfléchit intensément à son idée, « Nous pouvons toujours utiliser la magie … n'est-ce pas ? » Luna acquiesça en réponse.

« Bien, suis-moi. Nous allons transplaner quand nous serons assez proches. »

Luna saisit sa baguette et suivit Harry jusqu'à la porte. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui allait arriver, mais quand Harry avait ce regard, il était préférable de poser les questions plus tard.

* * *

><p>Edward marchait de long en large. Il était inquiet, à la fois pour Harry et pour Luna. Il voulait aller les chercher et les ramener près d'eux en sécurité. Esmée leur avait dit qu'ils avaient promis de revenir, mais pour une raison quelconque, il sentait qu'il ne reverrait pas son compagnon … avant longtemps. Il respirait le parfum qu'Harry avait laissé derrière lui sur son manteau, essayant de trouver du réconfort dans celui-ci. Cela faisait 15 minutes et sept bateaux avaient été lancés. Ils avaient convenu qu'Esmée resterait avec Luna et que Carlisle et Edward essaieraient de garder Harry loin de l'eau aussi longtemps qu'ils le pourraient. Le problème était qu'ils avaient besoin d'Harry et Luna pour le plan.<p>

« Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps … J'ai besoin de le voir … m'assurer qu'il va bien … » dit Edward, alors qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Le navire était proche du chaos. Les gens commençaient à réaliser que le bateau coulait … et rapidement.

« Attendons cinq minutes de plus … s'ils ne sont pas ici, nous irons les chercher. » offrit Carlisle. Edward accepta à contre cœur et s'assit à côté d'Esmée, qui mit un bras autour de lui pour le réconforter.

* * *

><p>Harry et Luna courraient dans les escaliers. Ils pouvaient entendre le bruit de l'eau de plus en plus fort. Harry s'arrêta brusquement et regarda Luna « Sais-tu comment effectuer le sortilège de tête-en-bulle ? » Luna acquiesça.<p>

« Ok, je vais nous transplaner dans le compartiment à bagages, à la minute où on touchera l'eau tu effectueras le charme sur nous. »

« Que veux-tu faire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais en faire un sur moi-même, » il dit : « Ecoute, nous sommes à la recherche d'un piano, il est recouvert d'un drap près du centre du compartiment. Si l'eau l'a atteint comme je le crois, il peut avoir été déplacé. Reste près de moi, mais garde les yeux ouverts. » Luna hocha la tête et en un clin d'œil, ils furent submergés par de l'eau inférieure à 0 degrés.

Ils effectuèrent le sortilège à la seconde où ils entrèrent dans la pièce. L'eau faisait qu'il était difficile de respirer, même avec le charme qui les entourait. La protection de leurs vêtements minimisait l'impact, mais ils sentaient toujours l'eau glacée pénétrer leur peau.

Harry chercha autour de lui, poussant des objets de son chemin. Il alluma sa baguette magique pour obtenir une meilleure vue, tout comme Luna. Ils avaient 15 minutes … ils devaient se déplacer rapidement. Harry avait l'impression qu'il cherchait une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Quand du coin de l'œil, il le vit, il apparut que Luna n'était pas de trop. Ils poussèrent des caisses et des bagages et se retrouvèrent face à un piano à queue blanc. Luna aida Harry à le déballer, elle le rétrécit alors qu'Harry envoyait les choses loin d'eux. Un instant après, Luna avait le piano en sécurité dans sa main et Harry les renvoya d'où ils venaient. Ils atterrirent dans de l'eau peu profonde et se hâtèrent de retrouver leur chambre. Elle remit le piano à Harry, qui le mit en sécurité à l'intérieur de son manteau. Il leur restait 10 minutes.

« Nous devons transplaner de nouveau. Nous manquons de temps. » Haleta Luna alors qu'ils tournaient à un coin. Harry lui prit la main et se concentra sur leur chambre.

* * *

><p>« Esmée, cela fait cinq minutes. J'y vais. » Déclara Edward alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Esmée regarda Carlisle et ils suivirent tous les deux leur fils. Tous trois tentèrent de retenir leur besoin de se dépêcher, tandis que les craquements du navire devenaient de plus en plus violents alors les minutes passaient.<p>

Les Cullen se faufilaient dans la foule, se hâtant vers les chambres de première classe. Edward poussa les portes qui menaient aux chambres et s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Harry et Luna … le parfum d'Harry y était absent … comme celui de Luna.

« Edward, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Carlisle alors qu'il rattrapait le jeune homme.

« Ils … Je ne peux pas les sentir … je … ne pense pas qu'ils soient là … »

Esmée regarda son fils en état de choc … ils devaient être là-dedans ! Elle mit sa main sur la poignée et poussa la porte.

* * *

><p>Harry et Luna haletaient alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin leur chambre. La combinaison de la nage et du transplanage n'était pas ce qu'ils recommanderaient. Ils se tournèrent quand ils virent la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir. Les deux portant leur baguette en défense.<p>

« Esmée ! » dit Luna, étonnée alors qu'elle et Harry rangeaient immédiatement leur baguette.

« Oh mon dieu ! Pourquoi êtes-vous mouillés ? » dit-elle alors qu'elle s'avançait et tenait leur visage entre ses mains froides pour inspecter les dommages.

« Esmée détends-toi, nous allons bien. » dit Harry alors qu'il tenait sa main dans la sienne.

« Vous avez tous deux promis d'être de retour » dit-elle alors qu'elle regardait leur apparence.

« Nous serons de retour Esmée … nous avons juste … » Luna ne pouvait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle s'effondrerait … et maintenant, elle devait être forte pour Harry. Elle savait qu'Harry se montrait fort … elle savait qu'il était déchiré de l'intérieur.

Edward se dirigea vers Harry et l'aida. Il sentit le jeune homme le serrer alors qu'il l'embrassait. Pourquoi prenait-il ça comme un adieu ? Pourquoi ?

Elle chercha sa petite bourse et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle enleva ensuite son manteau et attira Carlisle et Esmée loin d'Harry et Edward. Ils avaient cinq minutes.

« Je veux vous donner quelque chose à tous les deux … pour vous ne m'oubliez pas. » dit Luna alors qu'elle regardait le sol en essayant de trouver les mots justes. Elle arrivait toujours à utiliser les mots justes mais aujourd'hui, cette capacité lui faisait défaut.

« Nous ne vous oublierons jamais, dans nos cœurs. » déclara Carlisle.

« Comment peux-tu même penser cela ? » rajouta Esmée.

Luna prit une profonde inspiration et continua, « Nous partons … pendant un moment … et … je sais que c'est égoïste … Je sais que c'est trop demander … mais … pourriez-vous me permettre … pour seulement un instant, de vous voir comme les parents que j'ai perdu … juste pour un moment … s'il vous plaît ? »

Carlisle et Esmée la tenaie,t. Esmée leva le visage de Luna, « Chérie, tu es devenue notre fille au moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Toi et Harry êtes des nôtres maintenant … rien ne changera jamais cela. » Carlisle hocha ma tête et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant. Ils avaient trois minutes.

« Merci », murmura Luna alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'eux, « Esmée … s'il te plaît prend ce … il appartenait à ma mère … c'était une très belle femme avec du talent à revendre. Je l'ai vu mourir dans une expérience accidentelle lorsque j'avais neuf ans. Je le portais quand c'est arrivé, mon père m'a dit qu'il m'a protégé quand la dernière minutes est arrivée … » Esmée prit le manteau offert alors que Luna se tournait vers Carlisle et lui remettait un galion d'or attaché à une chaîne d'or, « Je l'ai utilisé pour garder contact avec mon père et les gens avec qui j'ai grandi, pour appeler ma famille et mes amis, dont beaucoup, y compris mon père, sont décédés il y a quelques mois … c'est très important pour moi … s'il vous plaît gardez les en sécurité. » Luna sourit et recula, se tenant à côté de ces bagages et celles d'Harry, « Je veux revenir … c'est une promesse je vais revenir près de vous … »

Carlisle et Esmée lui sourirent tristement et hochèrent la tête. Ils avaient une minute et demie.

Harry sortit de l'étreinte d'Edward et lui donna un léger baiser. Quand il s'éloigna, Edward retraça le visage d'Harry du bout des doigts, mémorisant chaque trait, « Ne t'en va pas … » chuchota-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas … Je ne dois pas vivre ici » dit Harry alors qu'il posait sa main sur le cœur d'Edward : « Je vivrais ici jusqu'à mon corps te rattrape … » Il sourit tristement alors qu'Edward lui prenait la main et la baisait.

« S'il te plait … ne … » murmura le plus âgé.

« Je sais ce que tu es Edward », chuchota Harry. Les yeux d'Edward s'élargirent et il ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, « Ne », dit Harry, « Je n'ai pas peur … Je ne pourrais jamais avoir peur de toi, Edward. »

Edward le tenait encore et embrassa son cou, « Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu t'en ailles … tu es mon compagnon … Je ne peux pas être loin de toi … pas volontairement … jamais volontairement. » Harry le repoussa et chercha dans sa poche. Il en sortit une petite chaine à laquelle pendait un galion d'or. C'était son contact avec l'A.D. pendant la guerre … « Prends ceci … Je ne me déplace jamais sans lui … Je veux que tu le garde pour moi … parce que je vais te retrouver … et je vais obtenir ce retour auprès de toi, d'accord ? » dit Harry alors qu'il étouffait un sanglot … il restait 30 secondes.

Edward le prit et regarda Harry avec désespoir alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait progressivement de lui. « Ecris tes aventures pour moi, Edward … Je veux tout savoir sur les choses que tu feras, dis-moi tout sur elles, d'accord ? » dit-il alors qu'il s'éloignait. Edward acquiesça et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré les frères Evans, il entendit clairement leurs pensées.

Luna lui sourit, « _Nous nous retrouverons en Amérique Edward, attend-nous._ »

Harry revint vers Luna, ne quittant pas Edward des yeux, « _Je t'aime … Je t'aime … Je t'aime_, » répétait-il encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Luna regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était temps … ils avaient cinq secondes.

« HARRY, MAINTENANT ! HARRY, BOUGE ! » cria-t-elle alors qu'Harry revenait à lui et lui prenait la main, des larmes coulaient sur son visage alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans un éclair, droit devant les yeux des gens qu'ils en étaient venus à considérer comme leur famille … même si cela avait été pendant quatre beaux jours.

Edward tomba à genoux alors qu'il tenait la pièce contre lui. Esmée et Carlisle se déplacèrent pour le consoler alors que son corps était secoué de larmes. Il était incapable de le perdre. Il attendrait … il attendrait le retour d'Harry vers lui. Luna avait dit qu'ils les chercheraient en Amérique et c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait attendre Harry, même si la pensée de ne pas le voir le déchirait de l'intérieur.

« Elle a dit qu'ils nous chercheraient Esmée … en Amérique … » dit finalement Edward après quelques minutes. « Je vais l'attendre en Amérique jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent … Je veux qu'il revienne Esmée … J'ai besoin qu'il revienne. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait … qu'il m'aime … et je n'ai pas pu lui dire tout ce que je voulais … »

Esmée prit son fils dans étreinte serrée alors que Carlisle passait un bras autour de ses épaules en soutient.

« Alors on va attendre » déclara Esmée.

« Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient leur cadeau à leur retour … alors nous allons attendre et les accueillir à nouveau à leur retour. » dit Carlisle. Edward acquiesça et se dirigea avec ses parents vers le pont.

« Allons-y alors. » dit-il en mettant la médaille autour de son cou. Esmée et Carlisle hochèrent la tête et sortirent derrière leur fils. Carlisle mis en sécurité le galion de Luna autour de son propre cou, tandis qu'Esmée plaçait le manteau dans un sac pour réduire les chances de le mouiller.

**(N/A : A partir de maintenant nous retournons là où on s'était arrêté dans le premier chapitre. Il n'y aura plus de flash.)**

Draco était assis en silence alors qu'Harry terminait de raconter tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Luna pendant leur séjour sur le Titanic.

C'était incroyable, mais vrai … son frère et sa sœur avaient finalement fait confiance et aimé des gens en dehors de leur famille proche. Maintenant, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire.

« Alors, quand commençons-nous les recherches ? Je présume que nous déménageons tous en Amérique, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Draco alors qu'il sortait un morceau de parchemin pour écrire leurs plans.

Harry regarda Draco, en état de choc, « Dray … tu veux venir avec nous ? »

« Potter, tu me blesses. Tu penses vraiment que je vais m'asseoir ici et vous regarder tourner en rond ? » demanda Draco alors qu'il lançait à Harry le regard « Je suis oh tellement plus intelligent que vous » .

« D'ailleurs, » poursuivit-il : « Si c'est pour traquer des gens, tu sais que Neville et moi sommes les seuls qui peuvent te donner des résultats plus que parfaits. »

Harry sauta sur Draco, « Dray, comment ai-je réussi à vivre si longtemps sans toi ? »

« Ouais, je sais. Je suis tout simplement génial. Maintenant tu vas être utile et ne pas te laisser aller à bouder, ou je te claque ! »

Harry sourit et s'en alla dans sa chambre. Son cœur était un peu plus léger, mais il souhaitait toujours qu'Edward apparaisse de nulle part comme il le faisait avant.

Quand Harry partit, Draco se tourna vers Luna, « Avez-vous dit ce que vous étiez ? »

« Non, » dit-elle, « On n'a pas eu le temps d'expliquer … mais je pense que Carlisle pourrait le savoir. Je lui ai donné le galion que j'ai utilisé pendant la guerre. »

« Ceux que nous utilisions pour l'A.D. ? »

Luna acquiesça : « Oui, je pense qu'il pourrait avoir vu notre monnaie avant, mais il n'a pas la technologie pour avoir des réponses. »

Draco était plongé dans ses pensées quand il vit Luna rire, « Quoi ? »

« Nous aurions pu demander à Neville, pour les ingrédients servant à nourrir les bébés vampires. » dit-elle.

Draco la regarda confus, « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Luna rigola et regarda vers le hall menant à la chambre d'Harry, « Il est possible que j'ai oublié de dire à Harry quelque chose à propos des compagnons … »

Draco la regarda et se mit à rire. Oh, c'était vraiment le début d'une nouvelle aventure.

Neville entra dans la maison qu'il partageait avec sa nouvelle famille. Ce qu'il trouva, personne n'aurait jamais osé le croire. Draco Malfoy semblait avoir été pris d'une crise de fou rire et Luna ressemblait à un chat qui venait d'attraper une souris …

« Um, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, incertain de savoir s'il voulait entendre la réponse.

« Viens t'asseoir avec moi, Nev, » dit Luna : « Je vais te raconter une histoire très excitante. »

* * *

><p><strong>NT : voici le départ d'Harry et de Luna, maintenant les recherches pour se retrouver vont commencer. Et bien sûr vous venez de voir apparaître un MPREG !**

**Voilà pour se chapitre et laissé plein de reviews =)**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **

**Ludwig : Je suis contente que la suite te plaise et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire par la suite. En attendant laisse plein de commentaires =)**


	7. Chapitre 6 : nouveaux venus

**Auteur : Meloremi**

**Traducteur : Elfia**

**Beta : Aurysadik **

**Etat de la fic : 19 chapitres (terminée)**

**Etat de la traduction : 7 chapitres**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.**

**Avertissements : Cette histoire contiendra des relations entre homme, si vous n'aimez pas donnez une chance à l'histoire ou essayer tout simplement quelque chose d'autre à lire. Je n'utilise pas de Beta donc je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les erreurs que j'ai oublié au cours de la révision finale. Vous verrez de nouveaux caractères aux personnages, je m'excuse mais c'est juste la façon dont je pense ! C'est la façon dont je vois le personnage !**

**Rating : T **

**Résumé : La guerre est finie. D'innombrables morts des deux côtés apportent la tristesse et la joie en même temps. Cependant, il y a une lumière au bout de chaque tunnel et seuls ceux qui ont la volonté d'aller de l'avant trouveront la lumière éternelle.**

**Love Transcends Time and Seas**

**(L'amour transcende le temps et les mers)**

* * *

><p>Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis les événements qui avaient eu lieu sur le Titanic. Harry avait passé la plupart du temps à se débarrasser des dommages que l'eau avait fait au piano d'Edward. Chaque fois, il voyait tous les souvenirs qu'il avait passé avec son compagnon. Il sourit et travailla sur le remplacement des cordes. Il n'était pas un expert, mais il aimait la magie pour cette même raison !<p>

Harry avait laissé Draco et Neville faire toutes les recherches qu'ils voulaient avant d'entreprendre de retrouver Edward. Pendant la guerre, ils avaient appris qu'il était préférable de recueillir autant d'informations que possible qu'ils pouvaient avant de se déplacer, et ça avait payé.

Luna marchait et trouva Harry en train de fixer la dernière corde du piano, « As-tu presque fini James ? »

Harry leva les yeux et sourit : « Pas encore, j'ai besoin de le repeindre et de fixer les pédales. Dans l'ensemble, nous sommes dans les temps. Un peu plus de temps et je pense que nous aurions seulement des morceaux. »

« Je suis sûre qu'il sera très heureux que tu l'ais pris. Après qu'il t'ait grondé pour être descendu pour l'avoir. »

Ils rirent tous les deux et entrèrent dans la cuisine où ils trouvèrent Neville en train de couper certaines plantes bizarres, pour ne pas mentionner l'odeur provenant du chaudron bouillonnant, qui était une horreur absolue. »Dieu Nev, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Cette odeur est épouvantable ! » dit Harry alors qu'il posait une main sur son ventre. Soudainement il ne se sentait pas bien, il avait si chaud …

Neville rit, « Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est. Draco est celui qui s'occupe du chaudron. Il mélange un certain nombre de choses pour une potion de suivi que nous avons travaillé. »

Draco entra et tapota le dos d'Harry, « Pourquoi es-tu vert Harry, tu n'aimes pas l'odeur de la futur réussite. »

Harry allait répondre quand ça arriva. Il sortit de la cuisine aussi rapidement qu'un cognard.

Les trois restés dans la cuisine se regardèrent. Neville posa son couteau et alla vérifier l'état d'Harry tandis que Draco et Luna préparaient un certain nombre de choses pour les explications futures.

« Hey Harry, tu vas bien vieux ? »

Il entendit la chasse d'eau avant que la porte s'ouvre.

« Ouais, je vais bien. Je dois avoir mangé quelque chose qui n'est pas passé dans mon estomac. »

Neville fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, « Est-ce que cela t'arrives souvent ? »

« Eh bien maintenant que tu le dis … J'ai eu quelques étourdissements et un peu de nausées … peut-être que j'ai quelque chose ? »

« Depuis combien de temps as-tu ce sentiment ? »

« Environ une semaine ? »

Neville acquiesça et demanda à Harry de le suivre au salon. Draco et Luna avait tout préparé pour l' « Explication » … Mais il était peut-être un peu trop tard pour cela.

« Harry assied-toi, nous avons besoin d'avoir une discussion, » dit Draco alors qu'il ramenait ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute. Ouais ils avaient poussés, c'était sa fierté et sa joie.

Le regard d'Harry passa de Neville à Luna puis à Draco. Il avait le sentiment que cela n'allait pas être une très bonne discussion.

« Quel est le problème ? » demanda-t-il ne sachant pas s'il voulait vraiment une réponse à sa question.

« Potter, je vais être direct avec toi … As-tu eu des relations sexuelles avec Edward Cullen ? » demanda Draco sans cligner des yeux.

Harry s'étouffa dans sa salive et regarda Draco espérant trouver un peu de honte, « Qu'est-ce que cela a à … »

« Il suffit de répondre oui ou non, Potter. Je suis un homme très occupé et j'aime les réponses directes et rapides. »

« Ouais … je l'ai fait, mais il est mon compagnon … Je ne pouvais pas dire non ne me touche pas ! Je le voulais autant que lui ! » cria Harry.

Draco retint un sourire. Il devait rester professionnel, « Eh bien je suis heureux d'entendre ton honnêteté … Neville vient ici. Luna, viens m'aider dans la cuisine. »

Luna se leva et étreignit Harry, « Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, James ! »

Neville regardait Luna et Draco retourner dans la cuisine. Il bougea de l'endroit où il était pour s'asseoir en face d'Harry.

« Harry … Quelqu'un t'a-t-il expliqué ce qui se passe quand les sorciers … ont des relations sexuelles ? »

Harry fixa Neville, « Je suppose que c'est la même chose que dans mon monde … »

« Eh bien non … comment puis-je t'expliquer cela ? Comme les êtres magiques, nous avons la chance d'avoir un partenaire de vie, la seule personne avec laquelle nous sommes censés vivre notre vie. Certains d'entre nous, comme toi, on ce que l'on appelle un compagnon. Dans ton cas, un vampire. D'autres peuvent avoir un veela ou un loup comme compagnon. Encore une fois, cela arrive seulement à quelques sorciers. »

« Comme Fleur est une vélane au troisième degré ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Oui ! C'est cela Harry. » dit Neville avec un sourire : « Maintenant voici ce qui se passe quand un sorcier ou une sorcière se trouve dans une situation ou leur compagnon est du même sexe qu'eux le soumis à la capacité d'avoir des enfants. Le soumis, cependant, ne peut avoir des enfants que de son compagnon dominant. »

« Oh, ce qui signifie que si le soumis était avec quelqu'un avant de rencontrer son compagnon, rien ne se serait produit à partir de cette relation ? »

« Exactement ! » s'écria Neville.

« Eh bien c'est intéressant … Je pense qu'il y a vraiment plein de choses que je ne sais toujours pas sur le monde des sorciers … Mais euh … Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec moi ? »

**(N/T : dites-moi, Harry aussi bête que ça ou il le fait exprès ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que l'explication de Neville ne soit pas claire °_°')**

Avant que Neville puisse répondre, Luna et Draco était revenu de la cuisine avec un petit bol rempli d'un liquide bizarre.

« Harry, donne-moi ta main, » dit Luna.

Harry fit exactement cela, Luna piqua son doigt et en tira quelques gouttes de sang.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il reprenait sa main.

« Nous allons trouver ce qui ne va pas avec ton corps. » répondit Draco alors qu'il mélangeait le contenu du bol.

Ils regardèrent le bol pendant cinq minutes-ouais, même la magie prend du temps- avant qu'ils ne le voient devenir couleur or. Luna sauta et frappa dans ses mains alors qu'elle se levait et étreignait Harry. Neville tapa son dos en félicitation et Draco commença à parler de vêtements de bébé …

« Euh … les gars de quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Merlin Potter, es-tu vraiment sensé ? » dit Draco alors qu'il ramenait la conception de La La Land.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment compris de quoi vous parliez ! »

« James, tu es enceinte ! » dit Luna.

« Je suis enceinte ? » dit Harry lentement.

« Oui ! Avec l'enfant d'Edward ! »

« Je suis enceinte de l'enfant d'Edward … »

« Oui, tu vas être maman ! »

« Je suis enceinte de l'enfant d'Edward … et je vais être maman … »

« OUI ! » crièrent-ils tous les trois.

Harry se leva et plaça une main sur son ventre et sourit : « Je vais avoir un enfant … avec l'homme que j'aime … » et puis il s'évanouit.

« Eh bien … il l'a mieux prit que la plupart. » déclara Neville.

* * *

><p>Cinq mois se sont écoulés sans nouvelles. Harry avait choisi de rester loin des yeux du public pour sa grossesse. Il avait été décidé qu'ils attendraient que les enfants-oui il allait avoir des jumeaux- soient nés pour déménager. Draco avait estimé que puisque les enfants étaient à moitié vampire, le corps d'Harry allait probablement être trop délicat pour se déplacer rapidement. Puis, Harry comprenant que Draco le trouvait gros, s'enferma dans sa chambre pendant environ 4 heures avant que Luna ne le fasse sortir en le cajolant. Ce jour-là, ils avaient tous appris une précieuse leçon : NE JAMAIS INSINUER QU'UN HOMME ENCEINTE EST TROP ENCEINTE POUR FAIRE N'IMPPORTE QUOI. C'ETAIT DANGEREUX !<p>

Il avait également été décidé que, c'était une idée d'Harry en passant, personne en dehors d'eux et Andromeda, ne sauraient que le père des enfants était un vampire. Grâce à beaucoup de recherches, Harry avait constaté que beaucoup d'enfants né de vampire/sorcier/sorcière, ont souvent été considérés comme des créatures dangereuses à cause de leur capacité à utiliser la magie et à être immortels. Les parents de ces enfants sont souvent rentrés dans la clandestinité et ont élevé leurs enfants dans le monde des moldus ou loin de leur pays de naissance.

Pourtant, Harry n'avait pas peur de ce que les autres pourraient dire au sujet de ses enfants, mais il serait damné s'il laissait quelqu'un les toucher. Donc pour la sécurité des autres, ils avaient décidé qu'il serait mieux d'avoir un accouchement secret. Peu de temps après, Harry devint assez fort pour bouger ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et partirent en Amérique.

* * *

><p>Il en était alors à neuf mois de grossesse. Andromeda et Teddy avait emménagé avec Harry et les autres, alors qu'elle regardait Harry comme un faucon. Luna passait le plus clair de son temps avec Teddy et Harry, alors le jeune homme enceint n'était jamais seul.<p>

Harry était dans la cuisine avec Neville et Draco quand ça arriva. Il lâcha les quelques racines de potions qu'il travaillait avec Draco quand il sentit sa perte des eaux.

« Ummm les gars, je crois que mon eau vient de se casser… ou alors j'ai fait pipi. » dit-il alors qu'il ressentait soudainement une vive douleur s'étendant jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale, « non, ouais, mon eau vient de se casser. »

En parfaite synchronisation, Neville et Draco laissèrent tomber ce qu'ils faisaient et se précipitèrent aux côtés du garçon.

« Ok Harry, profondes respirations, inspire et expire, c'est un bon garçon » dit Draco alors que lui et Neville conduisait Harry dans la salle de séjour. Quand ils le placèrent sur le canapé, Neville alla trouver Andromeda et Luna.

« Je vais chercher des serviettes et de l'eau, n'oublie pas de respirer. » ordonna Draco alors qu'il s'en allait.

Harry rigola et saisit l'oreiller alors qu'une autre contraction le frappait, « Oh mon dieu … Je vais tuer votre père dès que je le vois ! »

Deux heures plus tard trouvèrent un Harry Potter très fatigué, et ses amis souriants à une paire d'adorables petits garçons en bonne santé. Teddy était curieux de voir ce qui excitait chacun. Le garçon avait deux ans et avait été le centre d'attention pendant un moment. Harry ne voulait pas que le garçon se sente exclu alors il dit à Luna d'aller le chercher.

Alors que le petit garçon s'avançait vers Harry, il prit son premier enfant et le montra à Teddy, « Teddy c'est ton nouveau petit frère, son nom est Edward. » Teddy regarda le petit garçon et lui sourit.

« Et c'est Carlisle, ton autre petit frère. » dit-il alors qu'il montrait à Teddy l'autre petit garçon, « Veux-tu nous aider à prendre soin d'eux, Teddy ? N'oublie pas que tu seras toujours notre premier petit garçon, ces deux-là sont petits alors ils ont besoin d'attention, mais n'oublie jamais que nous t'aimons tous ok. » Teddy hocha la tête et embrassa Harry alors que tous les autres souriaient.

Quand ils eurent finalement mis les trois enfants au lit, Draco et les autres allèrent voir comment allait Harry. Ils le trouvèrent remplissant les certificats de naissance avec Andromeda à ses côtés.

« Oh Harry que c'est mignon que tu les ai appelés Edward et Carlisle ! » dit Luna alors qu'elle l'embrassait.

« Alors, quels sont leurs noms et prénoms ? » demanda Neville.

« Ok, alors Edward James Cullen est celui aux cheveux noirs et Carlisle Sirius Cullen est celui aux cheveux cuivre ! » dit Harry avec un sourire, « Dieu merci, ils ont les cheveux de couleurs différentes ! »

« Mais ils ont tous les deux tes yeux ! Dieu tes enfants vont faire tomber les cœurs ! » rigola Luna.

« Merlin Potter ! Tu les condamnes à être des fauteurs de troubles dès la naissance ! James et Sirius … bénissez-les ! » déclara dramatiquement Draco alors qu'ils riaient tous.

« En fait les gars, je suis content que vous soyez tous là, » dit Harry, alors qu'il tenait la main d'Andromeda, « Je voulais vous demander une immense faveur. »

Ils le regardèrent tous alors qu'il les regardait tous, « Neville … Luna, voulez-vous me faire la faveur de devenir les parrains d'Edward ? »

Neville et Luna regardèrent Harry avant de lui serrer la main et d'accepter.

« Merci les gars, vraiment » chuchota Harry, « Andy … Dray … voulez-vous me faire la faveur d'être les parrains de Carlisle ? »

« Quel est ce genre de question Potter ? Bien sûr que nous acceptions ! » déclara Draco.

« Nous veillerons toujours sur lui, chéri », déclara Andromeda alors qu'il l'embrassait.

« Merci à tous, vraiment … Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous, les gars … »

Ils sourirent tous et le laissèrent se reposer. Le temps de quelques jours, et ils pourraient bouger. Ils avaient tous besoin de repos.

* * *

><p><strong>NT : et voici un nouveau chapitre de traduit. La famille sorcière s'est agrandie de deux petits loupiots, et on attend avec impatience de voir ce qu'ils vont devenir en grandissant.**

**P.S : dans le prochain chapitre nous retrouvons les PDV d'Edward.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Cathy : oui Edward et Harry vont se retrouver mais pas tout de suite (encore 2 chapitres) et ils seront à l'époque de Bella mais l'auteur a choisi de ne pas la faire apparaître.**

**Ludwig : Et oui Harry va avoir un bébé, ça va être de sacrées surprises pour Edward. =D**


	8. Chapitre 7 : lutter contre la nuit

**Auteur : Meloremi**

**Traducteur : Elfia**

**Beta : Aurysadik **

**Etat de la fic : 19 chapitres (terminée)**

**Etat de la traduction : prologue + 7 chapitres**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.**

**Avertissements : Cette histoire contiendra des relations entre homme, si vous n'aimez pas donnez une chance à l'histoire ou essayer tout simplement quelque chose d'autre. Vous verrez que les personnages ont de nouveaux caractères, je m'excuse mais c'est juste la façon dont je pense ! C'est la façon dont je vois le personnage !**

**Rating : T **

**Résumé : La guerre est finie. D'innombrables morts des deux côtés apportent la tristesse et la joie en même temps. Cependant, il y a une lumière au bout de chaque tunnel et seuls ceux qui ont la volonté d'aller de l'avant trouveront la lumière éternelle.**

**Love Transcends Time and Seas**

**(L'amour transcende le temps et les mers)**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Harry,<em>

_On est le 12 Mars 1920. En d'autre terme, c'est l'anniversaire de Luna. Où que vous puissiez être. Cela fait un moment que je t'ai écrit. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire. Je t'aime en passant, c'est quelque chose que j'aurais toujours à te dire. Au fait, il y a une rumeur qui circule comme quoi le gouvernement peut mettre un terme à toute distribution d'alcool ! Imagine une nation sobre ! Mon Dieu,que je m'ennuie de ton sens de l'humour. Chaque fois que je m'assois près d'un lac ou que je sens une brise fraiche, je jure d'entendre ton rire. Quand te reverrai-je, mon amour ? Quand pourrais-je te tenir dans mes bras ?_

_Bonjour Amour,_

_On est le 17 Décembre 1929. La nation entière est entrée dans ce que les médias appellent une grande dépression. Je pris les Dieux que tu sois encore à naître. S'il te plaît, attend la fin de cette terrible période avant de me revenir. J'ai tellement de chose à te montrer mon amour, mais je préfère attendre. Esmée s'entraine à la cuisine, disant qu'elle va vous nourrir toi et Luna et vos frères jusqu'à ce que vous éclatiez ! A bien y penser … je pourrais avoir à l'arrêter avant qu'elle vous ait trop nourri ! Carlisle et moi avons regarder les vêtements que toi et Luna nous avez laissé, ces indices étaient plus modernes d'à peu près 20 ans. Nous avons beaucoup à dire. Je t'aime, maintenant et pour toujours._

_Pour la lumière qui me pousse à continuer,_

_On est le 15 Octobre 1937. Nous avons deux nouveaux venus dans la famille. Esmée m'a dit de vous dire à toi et Luna qu'ils ne vous remplacent en aucun cas ! Je te le jure Harry, je peux encore sentir ton parfum sur l'habit que tu portais ce jour-là. T'en souviens-tu ? Je ne peux malheureusement plus jouer du piano, mais je m'en souviens encore quand je porte ce manteau. Vrai ! Revenons à ces nouveaux, ainsi ils s'appellent Rosalie et Emmett. Rosalie nous a rejoint en 1933, mais j'ai en quelque sorte oublié de lui parler parce que j'étais tellement excité au sujet de la nouvelle chanson que je composais pour toi ! Rappelle-toi que je t'en ai parlé il y a environ 5 an . Eh bien oui, Emmett nous a rejoint il y a environ 2 ans, et la chance a voulu qu'ils soient tous deux compagnons. J'ai maintenant un frère et une sœur et mon amour … revient bientôt mon amour._

_Ma beauté aux yeux verts,_

_On est le 5 Janvier 1951. Il y a un mélange de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles dans cette lettre pour toi, mon amour. Notre famille s'agrandi de nouveau ! Nous avons maintenant un autre frère et sœur, tous deux sont des compagnons aussi. Leurs noms sont Alice et Jasper. Esmée flotte autour de toute la maison. Elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle a besoin de ses deux bébés laissés en arrière et tout sera parfait. Les mauvaises nouvelles sont qu'il semble qu'une nouvelle guerre semble à venir. Jasper -il est encore plus vieux que moi- a dit que la tension croissante au Vietnam ressemble un peu à toutes les guerres qu'il a vu passer. Emmett a parlé de s'engager si nous le devions. Notre famille ayant suffisamment d'hommes, serait probablement appelée. Si c'est vrai amour, promets-moi de lire tout cela … sans toi autour, sois assuré que je reviendrais. Esmée et Carlisle les garderont en sécurité pour moi. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde._

_Pour l'amour de ma vie,_

_Jusqu'à présent, on nous a fait la grâce de ne pas être appelé. Dire que je devrais être mort depuis je ne sais pas combien d'année maintenant … et bien Jasper… disons simplement que je crois Jasper quand il dit qu'il a du avoir rencontré Benjamin Franklin. Alice nous a vu à San Francisco … apparemment elle a oublié notre scintillement dans les rayons du soleil, du fait que nous sommes immortels ! Quelque chose à propos d'un Amour d'Eté … mais pour moi l'amour … ça peut être toute sorte d'amour jusqu'à que tu sois de nouveau dans mes bras à nouveau. On est en 1967 et je compte les heures où je continue sans toi._

_Pour mon éternel amour,_

_Comment vas-tu, mon aimé ? Il pleut maintenant, et tout ce que je peux faire est de penser à toi. J'ai acheté un petit piano pour remplacer celui que j'ai perdu dans le navire. Je ne pouvais pas en acheter un comme lui, car il me rappelait le fait que je ne peux pas t'avoir tout de suite. Nous sommes en Alaska, c'est tellement beau. Je suis assis sur le rivage, pour le moment. Le paysage me rappelle le vert profond de tes yeux. Je ne pourrai jamais cesser de penser à tes yeux intenses. Nous sommes en 2002. Nous allons déménager à Forks, Washington dans quelques semaines. Je me demande quel âge tu as maintenan,t mon amour. Viendras-tu à moi bientôt ?_

_Mon amour, _

_Quelque chose de bizarre s'est passé aujourd'hui. Carlisle et moi étions dans son étude quand un message est apparu sur les deux piè disaient toutes les deux, « Harry est de retour, nous allons nous battre. » Amour, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La seule paix de l'esprit que cela me donne est que tu es vivant … mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? De ce que nous avons recueilli à ce jour … Je sais que tu n'es pas simplement un être humain … et Luna non plus. Votre devise nous montre que vous provenez d'un monde caché semblable à celui dans lequel je vis … s'il te plaît, soit en sécurité mon amour. S'il te plaît revient-moi en toute sécurité, nous sommes en 2007, près de 100 ans sont passés depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés._

* * *

><p>Harry était assis sur le porche de la maison de sa famille, regardant le coucher de soleil. Il nourrissait Sirius avec un biberon de lait mélangé à un peu de sang animal. Il était apparu que les deux garçons pouvaient manger régulièrement de la nourriture, mais qu'ils la préféraient avec un peu de sang. James gargouillait dans son siège-auto. Harry se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front du bébé. Le bébé rigola et commença à mâcher sa couverture. Harry sourit et regarda Sirius, qui venait de terminer son biberon. Les deux bébés arboraient désormais des yeux verts clairs, au lieu de l'or qu'ils prenaient à chaque fois qu'ils étaient affamés.<p>

Harry plaça Sirius dans le siège-auto à côté de James et ramena les deux bébés l'intérieur. Ils partiraient pour l'Amérique dès que Luna et Draco seraient revenus de Gringotts.

« Tout est emballé, chéri ? » demanda Andromeda alors qu'elle amenait un Teddy ensommeillé sur son propre siège dans la voiture. « Ouais », dit-il, « J'ai un peu peur … et si nous ne le trouvions pas Andy … et s'il m'avait oublié ? »

Andromeda se déplaça à côté d'Harry après avoir placé Ted près des jumeaux. Elle l'étreignit et l'embrassa sur la tête, « Il est compréhensible que tu ais peur, pour lui c'était il y a presque 100 ans, » dit-elle : « Mais je peux t'assurer Harry,qu'il ne t'a jamais oublié. Surtout qu'après l'avoir trouvés, les compagnons n'oublient jamais leur moitié. »

Harry sourit et la serra contre lui, « Merci Andy … je te remercie . »

Peu de temps après la rechute d'Harry, Neville entra dans la chambre avec une boite remplie de choses dont les bébés auraient besoin pendant le voyage. Teddy, comme les jumeaux, avait lui aussi un régime spécial. Il n'avait pas hérité de la lycanthropie de son père, mais il avait encore quelques caractéristiques de loup, comme l'appétit ! Ils étaient sur à cent pour cent qu'il ne se transformerait pas, mais il y avait une chance qu'il hérite de la force et de la vitesse du loup.

« Est-ce que Luna et Draco sont de retour ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il vérifiait les trois enfants.

Avant qu'Harry puisse répondre, Luna et Draco apparurent dans la cheminée.

« J'ai tout fait, maison, travail, école, passeports, transféré tout le bazar, mais nous devons y aller maintenant ! » dit Draco alors qu'il invoquait et emballait tout ce qui était dans la chambre. Ils étaient près.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Andromeda alors qu'elle sanglait les enfants dans leur siège.

Luna sortit de sa chambre avec toutes ses affaires réduites dans une boite, « Nous pensons qu'il y a eu une fuite à la banque. Ils ne savent pas encore où nous allons mais quelqu'un a entendu Gripsec nous envoyer ses félicitations. Ils ne divulgueront rien à personne, mais nous pourrions avoir quelques invités indésirables d'ici quelques minutes. »

Harry se précipita dans sa chambre. Il rétrécit tout, laissa la pièce nue et mit le tout dans un sac sans fond. Il se précipita alors dans le salon et rétrécit le piano d'Edward. Il avait fini de travailler sur lui et tout avait l'air de fonctionner. Il rencontra du monde dans le salon et chaque personne avait tout emballé et était prête à partir.

« Nous n'allons pas transplaner, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Andromeda.

« Non, venez avec moi, » dit Harry alors qu'il jetai son sac sur son épaule et attrapait ses enfants. Andromeda et les autres suivirent Harry dans la cave de la maison. Ce qu'ils virent les firent tous se regarder en état de choc.

« Très bien, entrez, » dit Harry alors qu'il plaçait ses enfants en toute sécurité sur le siège arrière d'une voiture relativement chère. Il prit Teddy des bras d'Andromeda et l'installa à côté des jumeaux.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez, DÊPECHEZ-VOUS ! »

Alors ils jetèrent tous leurs sacs dans la voiture et sautèrent dedans.

« A quel aéroport allons-nous ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il conduisait sur l'autoroute.

« L'aéroport international d'Heathrow. », dit Draco.

« Ok, » dit Harry, « Savez-vous si nous sommes suivi ? »

« Non, mais je suis sûr que le Daily Prophet a déjà commencé une recherche de tous les biens de ta famille. Tout ce qui est ouvert au public, un peu comme un annuaire téléphonique moldus. » dit Luna alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre avec Neville et Draco pour savoir si quelqu'un ou quelque chose les suivaient.

Harry acquiesça et accéléra. Ils devaient sortir de l'Angleterre le plus vite possible. Si le ministère découvrait ce qu'ils avaient fait … eh bien les choses pourraient aller mal, en effet.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement à l'aéroport, il était près de minuit. Ils sortirent de la voiture et rétrécirent une grande partie de leurs bagages avant de se diriger vers la porte. Ils remercièrent tous le ciel que les enfants à moitié vampire et loup soient tombé comme des pierres et ne se soient pas réveillés pendant cinq heures.

La chance leur sourit ils trouvèrent un vol partant quarante minutes après. Il semblait qu'ils aient juste à emmener leurs sacs pour qu'il n'y ait aucun problème. Neville et Draco prirent soin des billets alors que Luna, Andy, et Harry plaçaient les enfants dans un endroit isolé pendant qu'ils regardaient toutes les entrées visibles comme des faucons.

« Ok, nous sommes tous prêts. » dit Neville.

« Allons-y, ils ont commencé l'embarquement il y a un moment donc quand nous nous assaierons, nous décollerons. » dit Draco tandis qu'il prenait Teddy.

« Où allons-nous exactement ? Est-ce que c'est proche de l'endroit où est Edward ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il remettait Sirius à Neville et attrapait James.

« Assez proche, nous pensons » déclara Neville, « Nous les avons suivi jusqu'en Alaska avec les galions, mais la trace est vieille de quelques années et il semble qu'ils aient déménagé dans une zone à proximité. Nous avons conclu qu'ils étaient quelque part à Washington, à cause du temps qui est idéal pour des vampires. »

« Donc, à Washington alors ? »

« Eh bien, c'est une très petite ville appelée Forks à Washington. Nous allons atterrir dans l'aéroport international de Californie, et de là nous prendrons un avion direct jusqu'à Seattle, Washington, qui n'est qu'à environ une ou deux heures de Forks. » dit Luna alors qu'elle remettait son passeport à l'employé.

Quand ils furent tous assis dans l'avion, Harry se pencha sur son siège et se détendit. Il caressa la tête de ses bébés et sourit. Bientôt ils seraient avec leur père, mais d'abord il fallait les sortir d'Angleterre en toute sécurité. Il se tourna vers Teddy, qui gazouillait dans son sommeil. Il sourit et embrassa le sommet de la tête du garçon. Oui, ils allaient tous recommencer une nouvelle vie et enfin trouver le repos qu'ils avaient bien mérité.

Harry ferma les yeux et concentra son esprit sur le chalet de ses parents. Effectivement il trouva une perturbation dans la présence des innombrables personnes et journalistes qui encerclaient sa maison, en essayant de trouver pourquoi le garçon qui vivait de félicitations et qui n'avait aucune raison de partir se serait enfui. Parmi la foule, il vit Hermione et Ron. Il se sentait un peu triste de ne pouvoir partager son bonheur avec eux, mais pour ses enfants, il ne risquerait pas ce qui était absolument nécessaire.

* * *

><p>Edward ouvrit les yeux et regarda la pluie par la fenêtre. Il sentait que quelque chose allait arriver, mais ce n'était pas nécessairement un mauvais pressentiment. Il sourit et serra la pièce autour de son cou, « C'est fini, mon amour … Je peux te sentir. »<p>

* * *

><p>Après presque une journée entière à voler, Draco était prêt à embrasser le sol. Harry rit alors qu'il plaçait les garçons dans la voiture et donnait la clé à Luna pour qu'elle puisse conduire. Elle et Draco étaient les seuls qui connaissaient l'emplacement de la maison et Draco avait refusé de conduire jusqu'à ce que la sensation de son cul revienne complètement.<p>

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la ville appelée Forks. Luna s'engagea dans une ruelle cachée et roula pendant environ un demi mile avant d'atteindre une belle maison à la fin de la ruelle. Ils sortirent tous de la voiture et sourirent. Ils étaient finalement à la maison.

Quand ils eurent finalement terminé l'aménagement de la maison, qui prit environ cinq minutes, ils se rejoignirent tous dans la cuisine où Neville préparait le déjeuner avec Andromeda. Harry, Draco et Luna nourrirent les enfants affamés et les couchèrent pour dormir. Après le dîner, Harry et Draco sortirent dans la cour et firent le tour du jardin. Draco avait finalement réussi à retrouver des sensations dans ses jambes et ses fesses.

« Alors Dray, tu as dit quelque chose à propos de nous trouver des emplois ? Que devons-nous faire exactement ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il était assis sur le sol fleuri.

Draco était assis, à l'aise sur un rocher, alors qu'il étendait ses bras : « Eh bien, Andy a dit qu'elle voulait rester à la maison avec les enfants donc c'est ce qu'elle va faire. Toi, Neville et moi cependant, allons travailler dans une école locale sorcière à quinze minutes de là ! »

« Tu es sérieux ? Je pensais que nous allions aller dans une école moldue. »

« Eh bien c'était le plan, mais apparemment Luna est la seule qui peut effectivement aller à l'école moldue. Elle entrera, je crois que Gripsec a dit, dans le plus haut niveau en dernier semestre. »

« Oh wow … Je vois donc … qu'allons-nous exactement enseigner dans cette école ? »

« Hmm, bien, voyons, je vais enseigner les potions, naturellement. » dit Draco alors qu'il mettait ses cheveux en arrière, « Neville l'herbologie, et toi tu enseignera la Défense contre les force du mal ! »

Harry rit et secoua la tête. Il n'aurait jamais pensé devenir professeur, mais bon, il n'était pas complètement contre l'idée.

« A quelle école Luna va-t-elle ? »

« Hmm Forks High, environ dix minutes d'ici. Elle aura probablement besoin d'une voiture, nous pourrons simplement transplaner ou utiliser un animagus. »

Harry acquiesça pour montrer son accord. Il semblait que tout se mette en place autour d'eux. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il devait faire était de trouver Edward et son monde serait complet.

Tout le monde se coucha tôt cette nuit. Harry porta ses bébés dans sa chambre où ils dormiraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez vieux pour être déplacés dans leur propre chambre. Il les borda et se dirigea vers le piano d'Edward. Il appuya sur quelques touches avant de le fermer et de regarder la lune.

« Bientôt mon amour, je te retrouverai bientôt. »

Harry se tourna vers son lit et y grimpa. Il éteignit la lumière et tourna son visage vers ses bébés. Oui, sa famille serait bientôt complète. Il ferma les yeux et tomba dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

><p>A quelques miles, dans une prairie, un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur cuivre gisait sur le sol tout en regardant la lune, il sourit et ferma les yeux, « Je te sens mon amour, je te reconnais. »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NT : Je prie d'excuser mon retard mais comme je n'ai plus de chapitre traduit d'avance je vais plus lentement. En plus, comme les cours ont repris, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour moi que l'année dernière. J'espère avoir fini de traduire le chapitre 8 pour lundi, en tout cas je fais le plus rapidement possible. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, ce que tout le monde attend : LA RENCONTRE !**

**Vous êtes plusieurs à me le demander alors je vous le dis ici : l'auteur a longuement hésité avoir de faire apparaître ou non Bella et elle a choisi de ne pas le faire, même si la rencontre entre Edward et Harry se déroule à la même période.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Cathy : Eh oui, deux chapitres ça va, ce n'est pas encore trop long. Ouais dommage qu'Edward ne soit pas là pour la naissance de ses enfants mais bon c'est le choix d'Harry en même temps, enfin presque.**

**Ludwig : c'est pour bientôt la réaction des Cullen, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis contente de te faire plaisir en te répondant.**


	9. Chapitre 8 : accueils et urgences

**Auteur : Meloremi**

**Traducteur : Elfia**

**Beta : Aurysadik **

**Etat de la fic : 19 chapitres (terminée)**

**Etat de la traduction : prologue + 8 chapitres**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.**

**Avertissements : Cette histoire contiendra des relations entre homme, si vous n'aimez pas donnez une chance à l'histoire ou essayer tout simplement quelque chose d'autre à lire. Je n'utilise pas de Beta donc je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les erreurs que j'ai oublié au cours de la révision finale. Vous verrez de nouveaux caractères aux personnages, je m'excuse mais c'est juste la façon dont je pense ! C'est la façon dont je vois le personnage !**

**Rating : T **

**Résumé : La guerre est finie. D'innombrables morts des deux côtés apportent la tristesse et la joie en même temps. Cependant, il y a une lumière au bout de chaque tunnel et seuls ceux qui ont la volonté d'aller de l'avant trouveront la lumière éternelle.**

**Love Transcends Time and Seas**

**(L'amour transcende le temps et les mers)**

* * *

><p>C'était lundi et Forks High était en effervescence. Il était apparu qu'un groupe de nouveaux était arrivé en ville pendant le week-end, mais personne ne les avait vus en ville. Quelqu'un du bureau avait divulgué que l'une d'eux fréquenterait l'école en tant que senior. Il y avait aussi une rumeur qui circulait comme quoi trois d'entre eux allait enseigner à l'école privée étrange près du bord de la ville.<p>

Tout le monde regardait encore et encore l'entrée du bureau ainsi que le parking. Bientôt, la voiture familière des Cullen arriva et prit sa place habituelle dans le parking. Edward et Alice sortirent et se dispersèrent dans leurs salles de classes respectives. Cela faisait quinze minutes et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de la nouvelle.

Edward se frotta les tempes alors qu'il passait devant un groupe de jeune fille an train de bavarder. Leurs pensées ramena en lui le souvenir d'un commentaire que son amour avait fait il y a si longtemps. Quelque chose au sujet des prostituées. Il sourit au souvenir et s'en alla vers sa classe alors qu'une pensée attirait son attention. Il y avait apparemment une nouvelle étudiante qui rejoignait leurs rangs. Edward secoua la tête et souhaita bonne chance à la nouvelle.

Luna sortit de sa maison et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Ç'avait été une corvée d'obtenir d'Harry qu'il laisse les enfants à la maison, mais ils avaient réussi. Draco avait traîné le père inquiet vers la porte et transplané à l'école après avoir assuré l'imbécile qu'il pourrait revenir au cours de leur pose déjeuner et lors de leurs périodes libres. Neville partir peu de temps après en laissant à Andromeda tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour le repas des enfants. Elle partit à l'école avec quinze minutes de retard. Elle savait bien que c'était une petite ville, et qu'il y aurait un troupeau d'étudiants qui resterait pour apercevoir la nouvelle étudiante. Elle n'était pas inquiète, mais elle aurait aimé entrer et sortir sans être remarquée.

Luna se gara à côté d'une voiture de luxe. C'était le seul espace libre, comme si personne ne souhaitait se garer, dans la crainte que cela ruinerait la beauté de l'autre voiture. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau en évitant soigneusement les yeux errants. C'était un jour nuageux menaçant de pluie, de sorte que sa veste l'aidait dans sa quête de se protéger des radars. Elle entra dans le bureau et enleva sa capuche. C'était accueillant et chaleureux là-dedans, et ça sentait le café fraichement moulu. Oui, ils avaient fait le bon choix en emménageant à Forks.

« Bonjour, je suis Luna Lovegood. Je dois commencer l'école aujourd'hui. » dit Luna alors qu'elle souriait à la réceptionniste.

La femme ne put l'aider mais sourit alors qu'elle saluait la jeune dame et lui tendit les papiers dont elle aurait besoin. « Vous êtes ici ma chère. Vous devez juste à me rapporter cette feuille une fois que tous vos professeurs l'auront signés ! »

Luna hocha la tête et remercia la femme et se dirigea vers la porte, « Oh, attends ma chérie, j'ai une question pour toi ! »

Luna s'arrêta et se tourna vers la femme, « Oui ? »

« Es-tu liée à un des enfants Hale ou Cullen ? » demanda la femme avec une authentique curiosité.

« Hale ou Cullen ? Non, je crains que non. Je n'ai pas de famille en Amérique. » dit Luna alors qu'elle souriait et rejoignait la porte. Cullen … auraient-ils pu deviner leur emplacement correctement … ou était-ce juste une coïncidence ? Eh bien il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le découvrir. Elle se dirigea vers sa première classe avec un grand sourire sur le visage alors qu'elle passait dans la foule de curieux.

* * *

><p>Harry s'assit à son bureau tapotant de ses doigts. Il voulait déjà être à midi ! Ses bébés avaient besoin de leur maman !<p>

« M. Potter, » déclara une jeune sorcière quand elle entra dans sa classe. C'était la pause et les élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

« Oui, mademoiselle Hendricks ? » dit Harry alors qu'il était ramené de ses rêveries.

« Oh s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Laura ! » dit la sorcière avec un petit rire. Ouais, c'était le jour de chance d'Harry, il avait été blessé de tous les côtés sans jamais voir la fin.

« Ok … Laura … que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Eh bien, je me demandais si … vous aimeriez vous joindre à moi pendant le déjeuner. Je pourrais vous montrer les alentours et nous pourrions apprendre à nous connaître l'un l'autre …si vous le voulez. » dit la femme.

Harry frotta ses tempes et soupira, il avait vraiment besoin de retrouver Edward … de cette façon, LES GENS LE LAISSERAIENT EN PAIX BON SANG !

« Je suis désolé de vous dire que ce ne sera pas possible. Je rentrerais à la maison avec M. Malfoy et M. Longdubat pour le déjeuner. » dit Harry aussi poliment qu'il le pouvait.

« Oh … eh bien, ils pourraient se joindre à nous aussi. » dit-elle.

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas, » dit Harry en essayant de garder son sang-froid loin de la terre Serpentard, « Je ne peux pas me joindre à vous tous. La raison étant que je ne pense pas que le père de mes enfants apprécierait que j'aille déjeuner avec quelqu'un sous quelque prétexte que ce soit, sauf pour une conversation amicale. »

« Votre mari ? Oh mon dieu … Je suis tellement désolée … je n'ai pas … je devrais y aller … euh, passez une bonne journée M. Potter » et avec cela, la sorcière troublée quitta la salle alors que la troisième classe d'Harry arrivait. Merde, ces prostituées ne le laissaient jamais seul !

* * *

><p>Le déjeuner arriva finalement et Luna songea à passer à la maison pour vérifier comment allait tout le monde. Elle transplanerait tout simplement et prétendrait qu'elle mangeait dehors. Elle devait encore tomber sur les Hale ou les Cullen, mais d'après ce qu'elle savait sur eux, les Hale et un des Cullen étaient déjà diplômé de l'école et seulement deux d'entre eux étaient restés. Elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'elle était trop intéressée alors elle n'avait pas demandé les noms.<p>

A la seconde où elle sortit, elle remarqua que les gens venaient vers elle. Elle se faufila dans la foule et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Alors qu'elle tournait au coin du mur, elle rentra dans quelqu'un et elles tombèrent toutes les deux.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je suis tellement désolée », dit Luna alors qu'elle aidait l'autre fille à tout remettre en place.

« Oh non, pas de ça, s'il te plait pardonne-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais », déclara une fille aux cheveux courts alors qu'elle aidait Luna à ramasser leurs affaires.

« Mon nom est Alice, Alice Cullen, » dit la fille.

Luna se stoppa et regarda la fille, « Cullen ? »

La fille hocha la tête et leva son regard pour rencontrer celui de Luna, « Ouais, c'est mon nom, quel est le tien ? »

« Luna, Luna Lovegood. »

« Alice, dépêche-toi je ne veux pas rester coincée près de la table du milieu à nouveau. »

Luna regarda d'où provenait la voix et pleura presque, « Edward … » murmura-t-elle.

Le garçon se figea et regarda la jeune fille qui avait dit son nom. Ses livres tombèrent de sa main. Il était en état de choc, « Luna … »

Les parties choquées échouèrent à voir le sourire qui passa sur le visage d'Alice. Tout ce qu'elle avait élaboré s'était passé comme dans sa vision.

Edward regarda Luna pendant une trentaine de seconde avant de presque perdre l'équilibre. Luna avait récupéré beaucoup plus rapidement que lui et maintenant étouffait les dernières preuves de sa vie. Edward revint et l'étreignit à son tour.

« Je te l'ai dit que vous vous retrouveriez à nouveau. » murmurat-elle en sachant très bien qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

Edward sourit et la tint plus serrée, « Pendant une minute … je pensais être devenu fou. »

« Tu nous présente, Ed ? » dit Alice alors qu'elle s'éclaircissait la gorge.

« Oh comme je suis grossière ! » dit Luna alors qu'elle se séparait d'Edward, « Comme je l'ai dit avant, je suis Luna Lovegood, la sœur du compagnon d'Edward ! » dit Luna avec un sourire.

Alice cria de joie alors qu'elle étreignait Luna, « Et comme je l'ai dit avant je suis Alice Cullen. La sœur d'Edward ! »

« J'aime tes accessoires ! » dit Alice quand elle aperçut les vêtements de Luna.

« Merci ! J'étais sûre que tu aimerais ce collier ! Il est tellement mignon ! » déclara Luna. Edward sourit, heureux que ses deux sœurs s'entendent si bien. Puis ça le frappa … où diable était Harry !

« Luna ! Où est Harry ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il regardait frénétiquement autour de lui.

« Oh ! Il devrait être… laisse-moi voir quelle heure il est » elle ouvrit son téléphone et le vérifia avant de faire un grand sourire : « Il devrait transplaner avec Draco et Neville à la maison pour le déjeuner. »

« Attends, il n'est pas à l'école ? »

« Oh non ! Imagine un groupe de garçons de presque dix-neuf ans ! »

Alice acquiesça et invita Luna à s'asseoir avec eux pour le déjeuner.

« Luna, s'il te plaît, je voudrais vraiment le voir … tu ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai attendu ce jour … » plaida Edward à la jeune fille.

Luna sourit et tendit la main vers Edward, « Edward … j'aimerais t'emmener là où il est, mais d'abord je dois vous parler de quelques petites choses sur nous. As-tu toujours la pièce qu'Harry t'a donnée ? »

Edward acquiesça et la lui tendit pour qu'elle la voit. Elle la tint et sourit : « Je suppose que quelque chose est apparu l'année dernière ? »

Edward acquiesça. « Nous avons quelque chose à faire. Alice, veux-tu te joindre à nous ? » dit Luna alors qu'elle sortait son téléphone. Alice hocha la tête et s'accrocha au bras d'Edward, « Bon, allons dans un autre endroit pour parler ! » elle les conduisit dans la forêt alors qu'elle composait le numéro de la maison, « Andy ? C'est Luna, peux-tu dire aux garçons que je vais rester à l'école pour le déjeuner ? Oui, ok fait leur à tous un gros câlin pour moi … Oui. Ok, j'irai les prendre avant de rentrer chez moi … ok je t'aime bye ! »

« Qui est Andy ? » demanda Edward alors qu'ils atteignaient la clairière et s'asseyait sur le sol.

« C'est une très bonne amie … et une des rares personnes en qui nous avons confiance depuis que c'est terminé … »

« Depuis que c'est terminé ? » demanda Alice.

Luna se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sembla entrer dans de profondes pensées, « Edward … ce qui était écrit sur la pièce … qu'est-ce que tu as lu ? »

Edward regarda la pièce, « Un certain nombre de fois c'était juste des dates et des heures. Puis il y presque un an il était écrit _Harry est de retour, nous allons nous battre_ »

« Je suppose que toi et Carlisle avez une idée de ce que nous sommes ? »

Edward acquiesça : « Nous avons des théories … »

« Et qui sont ? » demanda Luna avec un sourire.

« Tous les deux appartenez à un monde semblable au nôtre … un monde secret … plus précisément, le monde magique. »

Alice sourit largement, « Je suis tellement heureuse ! Notre famille est tellement diversifiée ! »

Luna rigola puis regarda Edward, « Très bien alors il est temps de raconter une histoire, ça ne vous dérange pas de manquer les cours ? »

Edward et Alice secouèrent leurs têtes, et ainsi Luna commença à raconter l'histoire du Garçon Qui A Survécu.

* * *

><p>Harry s'assit dans le salon avec ses enfants. Il sourit en les regardant dormir. Il ferma les yeux et imagina les bras d'Edward autour de lui. Il lui manquait plus que tout au monde.<p>

Harry s'assit et regarda par la fenêtre. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Il avait une dernière classe à faire avant de pouvoir revenir à la maison. Il détestait ne pas être avec ses enfants toute la journée, mais il devait sauver les apparences, aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait. Le ministère n'avait pas encore essayé et remit en question le mouvement radical, mais ils savaient tous que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Teddy vint vers en se dandinant dans la pièce. Harry sourit, se pencha et le prit, « Eh bien, tu n'es pas un aventurier. »

Le bébé gazouilla et sourit. Il était plutôt bavard. Il était âgé de deux ans et commençait à répéter les choses qu'il entendait, ce qui faisait qu'il ne parlait sérieusement que quand le garçon était endormi, et il explorait et touchait tout et n'importe quoi. La curiosité du loup, comme disait Draco.

« Harry triste ? » dit Teddy alors qu'il attrapait le visage d'Harry.

« Non … je ne suis pas triste Teddy … seulement nostalgique. »

Le bébé hocha la tête et embrassa le nez d'Harry. Harry descendit le garçon et Teddy partit. Il secoua la tête et regarda ses propres enfants.

« Vais-je vous courir après comme ça, petits diables ? » dit-il en caressant les visages de ses bébés. Selon Neville, les bébés développeraient leurs fonctions cérébrales plus vite qu'un enfant ordinaire. Ils grandiraient comme des enfants normaux, mais ils seraient plus éveillés que Teddy. Il sourit alors qu'ils regardaient leur apparence. Ils avaient tous les deux un peu d'Edward et un peu de lui-même. S'ils n'avaient pas eu les cheveux de couleurs différentes, il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas été en mesure de les distinguer.

« Harry, c'est le moment de repartir à l'école. Neville et Draco viennent juste de finir et ils t'attendent. » dit Andromeda.

Harry hocha la tête et coucha ses enfants. Ils venaient juste d'être nourris, afin qu'ils puissent attendre jusqu'à ce qu'Harry rentre à la maison. Il n'avait que quatres classes cet après-midi il serait à la maison dans moins de deux heures. L'école des sorciers travaillait avec un petit nombre d'élèves afin que tous les élèves aient des cours de deux heures.

« Est-ce que Luna a rappelé ? » demanda-t-il à Andromeda alors qu'il partait.

« Non, mais je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. »

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers Draco et Neville. Ils dire tous au revoir à Andy et Teddy et tranplanèrent à l'école.

* * *

><p>Edward était assis en silence alors que Luna terminait en lui disait ce qu'elle savait au sujet d'Harry à propos de leur voyage à bord du Titanic. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant était de courir jusqu'à Harry, de le tenir dans ses bras et de lui dire combien il l'aimait.<p>

« Je sais ce que tu penses Edward, mais j'ai besoin que tu attendes. » dit Luna.

« Elle a raison Edward. Tu vas bientôt le revoir, mais tu dois attendre un peu plus longtemps. » dit Alice alors qu'elle prenait sa main dans la sienne.

Luna était sur le point de rajouter quelque chose pour les deux frères et sœurs quand son téléphone sonna. Elle fronça les sourcils et répondit : « Bonjour ? Andy, quel est le problème ? Calme-toi et écoute-moi. Prends les garçons et emmène-les dans la chambre d'Harry. Mets en place une barrière de niveau 2 autour de la salle et garde-les cachés. La cape d'invisibilité d'Harry doit être dans sa chambre, invoque-là et reste-y. Je rentre à la maison. Je vais appeler les autres. »

Luna raccrocha le téléphone et se leva rapidement, « Je dois y aller. Ceci est mon numéro de téléphone, appelez-moi dans trente minutes. »

« Que se passe-t-il Luna ? » demanda Edward alors qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux.

Elle le regarda et n'essaya pas de cacher son inquiétude : « Je ne suis pas entièrement sûre. S'il vous plaît attendez ici, appelez-moi dans trente minutes, je promets que si il y a un problème, je vous demande de venir immédiatement. Harry aura besoin de toi plus que quiconque si ça dégénère.

Cette inquiétude ennuya Edward encore plus que la voix aigüe des filles. Il accepta à contrecœur. Edward et Alice accompagnèrent Luna à sa voiture. Alice dit qu'elle parlerait aux enseignants que Luna n'avait pas encore rencontré. Luna la remercia et partit. Sur le chemin de retour, elle appela Harry, Draco et Neville … Les choses étaient sur le point de mal tourner … vraiment mal.

* * *

><p>Harry, Draco, et Neville coururent hors de l'école dès que Luna les appela. Ils allèrent au point de transplanage et arrivèrent juste au moment où Luna garait sa voiture. Tous les quatre pointèrent leur baguette magique les uns sur les autres. Ils s'interrogèrent sur des choses qu'ils étaient les seuls à connaître. A la minute où ils se sentirent en sécurité, ils entrèrent dans la maison. Harry en tête, Luna à sa gauche, Neville à sa droite et Draco derrière.<p>

Ils se séparèrent et fouillèrent la maison pendant qu'Harry courait à l'étage trouver Andy et les garçons. Il frappa à la porte et répéta la même chose que lui et les autres avaient déjà fait.

« Andy explique-moi ce qui s'est passé ? »

« ça a été envoyé par le ministère. » Elle lui tendit une lettre. Harry pâlit en lisant son contenu. Il apparu que quelqu'un avait fait état d'une naissance d'enfants métis qui n'avaient pas été présentés au ministère. Cela signifiaient que, puisqu'aucun des parents n'avait signalé les enfants, le ministère avait le droit de prendre les enfants et de leur « trouver » une maison appropriée. Ils savaient tous, cependant … les enfants nés d'un demi-sorcier ou d'une créature magique … eh bien disons juste qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle tant d'entre eux étaient cachés.

Luna entra dans la pièce et lit la lettre. Elle la tendit à Draco qui vit rouge et Neville descendit dans son bureau pour mettre en place quelques plans. Luna prit une profonde inspiration e quitta la pièce. Cela faisait trente minutes, et bien sûr son téléphone sonna.

Andromeda était occupée à essayer de calmer Harry et de l'empêcher de transplaner en Angleterre pour tuer la personne qui avait osé. Alors qu'il était assis et faisait travailler sa mémoire, il se souvint nettement des alarmes les avertissant que quelqu'un pourrait être présent … il l'avait vu … il avait vu Cornelius Fudge, le visage regardant à travers une des fenêtres de la maison.

Harry sentit distinctement Andromeda passer à côté de lui. Il entendit la porte se fermer et il se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un était entré. Il s'arrêta … il devait rêver. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant et chuchotait dans la salle, « Edward ».

* * *

><p><strong>NT : et voilà le fameux chapitre des retrouvailles, prochain chapitres : les réactions =D**

**A jeudi et laissez plein de reviews en attendant.**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Réunions et Aurevoirs

**Auteur****:****Meloremi**

**Traducteur****:****Elfia**

**Beta****:****Aurysadik **

**Etat****de****la****fic****:****19****chapitres****(terminée)**

**Etat****de****la****traduction****:****prologue****11****chapitres****(chapitre****12****en****cours****de****traduction)**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.**

**Avertissements : Cette histoire contiendra des relations entre homme, si vous n'aimez pas donnez une chance à l'histoire ou essayer tout simplement quelque chose d'autre à lire. Je n'utilise pas de Beta donc je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les erreurs que j'ai oublié au cours de la révision finale. Vous verrez de nouveaux caractères aux personnages, je m'excuse mais c'est juste la façon dont je pense ! C'est la façon dont je vois le personnage !**

**Rating : T **

**Résumé : La guerre est finie. D'innombrables morts des deux côtés apportent la tristesse et la joie en même temps. Cependant, il y a une lumière au bout de chaque tunnel et seuls ceux qui ont la volonté d'aller de l'avant trouveront la lumière éternelle.**

**Love Transcends Time and Seas**

**(L'amour transcende le temps et les mers)**

* * *

><p>Harry regarda l'homme en face lui. Le temps n'avait en rien altéré sa belle apparence. Ses cheveux bronze en désordre, ses yeux or, sa peau pâle, il était pareil. C'était Edward … il ne rêvait pas … c'était Edward.<p>

Il se dirigea vers l'homme et toucha son visage. Edward déplaça sa main au-dessus de celle d'Harry et l'apporta à ses lèvres. Il embrassa le pouls d'Harry et savoura son goût sur ses lèvres … c'était son Harry … ce n'était pas un fantôme … c'était son Harry.

Harry sourit et se jeta sur Edward. Le garçon l'attrapa et le retint dans une étreinte serrée. Edward enfouit son visage dans le cou du garçon, tout comme il l'avait fait il y a si longtemps respirant le parfum unique de son compagnon.

« Je suis désolé. » dit finalement Harry alors qu'il ramenait le visage d'Edward pour le regarder.

Edward secoua la tête et embrassa doucement Harry. « Ce n'était pas comme si c'était prévu de me trouver sur ce navire. Ou es-tu bien un sorcier ? »

« Luna vous a dit ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il tirait légèrement vers l'arrière, « Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? »

Edward caressa le visage du garçon, « Depuis le navire … bien avant qu'elle ne nous le dise. »

Surpris par son comportement calme, Harry supposa que Luna avait tout gardé, sur les bébés et leur déménagement.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de s'éloigner d'Edward. Il s'assit sur le banc du piano et pensa à la meilleure façon de dire à Edward qu'il était papa !

Edward regarda Harry attentivement avant de réaliser exactement où était assis Harry. « Harry … C'est que … mon piano ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui. Il passa sa main sur les touches avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

Harry hocha la tête et sourit timidement, « C'est la raison pour laquelle Luna et moi étions trempés jusqu'aux os quand vous êtes entrés dans notre chambre … »

Edward se tourna vers Harry avec la bouche ouverte, « Harry ! Vous auriez pu vous faire mal ! J'imagine que cette chose était sous beaucoup d'eau, depuis le temps ! Tu as beaucoup plus de valeur pour moi que n'importe quel piano ! Je t'aime … »

Harry rougit et baissa la tête … il était plus heureux que désolé, mais il avait au moins fait semblant d'être honteux !

« Je t'aime aussi … c'est juste … j'ai eu peur … je ne savais pas quand je serais en mesure de te revoir et je … voulais quelque chose pour me souvenir de toi … Luna t'a dit des choses sur moi … tu es la chose la plus étonnante qui m'est jamais arrivée ! Je ne voulais pas … me réveiller un jour en plein milieu de la guerre et me dire que tu étais simplement le rêve d'un garçon solitaire qui a lentement perdu l'espoir et sa santé mentale … »

Edward écouta calmement alors qu'Harry disait combien il avait juste voulu attraper Edward et Carlisle et Esmée et tout simplement les prendre lui avec lui et Luna. Alors qu'Harry prenait une profonde inspiration et continuait, Edward estima que s'il n'empêchait pas le jeune garçon de continuer, il n'arrêterait pas. Il attrapa le visage d'Harry et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Harry rougit alors qu'Edward rit.

« Harry je comprends. Je ne suis pas furieux que tu ais pris mon piano. C'est un commerce équitable j'ai pris ta pièce et tu as pris mon piano. »

Harry sourit et tripota quelques touches sur le piano, « Eh bien … Edward … le truc, c'est que le piano n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai gardé avec moi … j'ai un peu inconsciemment pris autre chose qui t'appartient … plus spécifiquement, à la fois à toi et à moi … »

Edward leva un sourcil et regarda Harry, « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Eh bien … je peux aussi bien te le montrer que te le dire, mais … abordons la première question, que sais-tu de mon monde ? »

« Exactement ce que Luna m'a dit et un peu de ce que Carlisle et moi avons trouvé quand nous avons commencé à recevoir des messages de l'A.D., je crois que c'est comme ça que Luna l'a appelé. »

Harry acquiesça et s'assit sur le lit, « Que sais-tu sur les compagnons ? »

« Exactement ce que Carlisle et Esmée m'ont dit, que les compagnons sont un être unique et qu'ils ne se sentent pas bien quand ils sont loin les uns des autres pendant de longues périodes. Bien qu'il soit possible pour eux de faire un lien pour être en contact. Juste comme nous. » dit-il alors qu'il se levait et s'agenouillait devant Harry et lui sourit. Harry sourit et posa sa main sur le visage d'Edward.

« Très bien, bien voici ce que j'ai appris il y a à peu près dix mois … Apparemment dans le monde des sorciers, il y a eu des cas comme le nôtre où un vampire ou une autre race d'êtres mythiques ont un compagnon sorcier ou sorcière, lorsque cela se produit … ce n'est pas grave si le couple est de même sexe ou pas. Il y a de bonne chance que le compagnon soumis devienne enceinte si et quand le couple fait l'amour. Le compagnon soumis peut aussi être imprégné par le compagnon dominant. »

Edward pencha la tête, puis sourit, « Est-ce que cela signifie que toi et moi … pouvons avoir des enfants ? »

« Oui. »

« Attends … Harry, es-tu ? »

« Non ! non, je suis … eh bien … Comment puis-je dire … tu n'es pas contre l'idée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je ne le suis pas ! J'aimerais fonder une famille avec toi ! » dit Edward alors qu'il mettait ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. « Cela ferait de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre ! Je veux dire je me rends compte que notre relation évolue beaucoup plus vite que ce qui est considéré comme normal, mais toi et moi ne sommes pas exactement normaux, et pour une raison … et je suis parfaitement bien avec ça. »

« Merde, nous sommes un couple bizarre … » dit Harry alors qu'il laissait échapper un soupir. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il regardait vers le coin de la chambre. Teddy avait été emmené par Andromeda, mais ses enfants étaient encore dans la chambre.

Harry déplaça le banc et s'arrêta près de la fenêtre du côté gauche de sa chambre.

« Harry, que se passe-t-il ? … Tu as encore quelque chose à me révéler … c'est quoi ? » dit Edward alors qu'il se déplaçait derrière Harry et l'embrassait par derrière. Il regarda l'espace entre Harry et la fenêtre. Pour certaines raisons, il estimait qu'il y avait là quelque chose …

« Je peux te montrer aussi bien que je peux te dire » chuchota Harry alors qu'il atteignait le début de la cape d'invisibilité et la retirait du berceau des bébés. Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se déplaçait d'Harry et se tenait devant les enfants. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, c'étaient les siens. Celui de gauche avait sa couleur de cheveux. Il se tourna vers Harry silencieusement, lui demandant s'il pouvait les toucher. Harry sourit et hocha la tête.

Edward se déplaça vers la gauche du berceau et toucha la joue du bébé. Le garçon bougea un peu et saisit la main d'Edward. L'autre garçon se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux. Le bébé gargouilla et sourit à Edward avant de fermer les yeux et de se rendormir.

« Ils viennent juste d'être nourris, » dit Harry, « ils ne seront pas pleinement réveillés avant une heure et demie. »

« Quand … sont-ils nés ? »

« Le mois dernier. Nous sommes venus ici dès que j'ai été capable de me déplacer. La grossesse m'a pris beaucoup de force et les autres m'interdisaient d'aller à peu près partout. » dit Harry en passant une main dans les cheveux de James.

Edward leva les yeux pour voir Harry sourire à leurs enfants. Il ne trouvait pas les mots. L'amour de sa vie lui avait donné le cadeau le plus étonnant qu'on puisse lui donner. S'il avait pu pleurer, Edward savait qu'à ce moment précis, il l'aurait fait. Il regarda vers ses garçons, « Quels sont leurs noms ? » murmura-t-il.

Harry sourit et se déplaça à côté d'Edward, qui passa instinctivement un bras autour de la taille du plus petit garçon. « Celui dont tu tiens dans ta main est Carlisle Sirius, c'est le plus jeune, et l'autre c'est Edward James. Pour éviter toute confusion Luna et les autres les appellent simplement Sirius et James. Teddy les appelle Ed et Carl, nous ne savons franchement pas pourquoi … » dit Harry alors qu'il tapait son menton en pensant. La seule chose qu'il savait est qu'Edward l'avait ramené par un baiser passionné. Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Edward alors qu'il répondait à ce baiser très apprécié.

Alors qu'ils se séparaient, Edward tomba à genoux et pris la main gauche d'Harry. Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent alors qu'il voyait Edward sortir une petite boite blanche.

« Harry, je sais que tu as vécu beaucoup de choses dans ta courte vie et je sais que tu n'as pu dépendre de personne d'autre que toi-même mais pourrais-tu s'il te plait me permettre d'être la personne vers qui tu pourras te tourner sans douter ? Veux-tu me laisser reposer auprès de toi pour toujours ? » Harry combattit ses larmes quand Edward ouvrit la boite et découvrit une magnifique bague en diamant. Edward avait acheté la bague peu de temps après avoir atteint l'Amérique. Il avait prévu de faire sa demande à Harry dès qu'ils se retrouveraient de nouveau, et c'est exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

Harry hocha la tête pour accepter tandis qu'Edward plaçait l'anneau à son index gauche. Harry était trop ému pour parler alors il opta pour embrasser et étreindre son futur mari à la place. Après quelques instants, Harry commença à rire. Edward recula et lui jeta un coup d'œil, « Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau avant de répondre, « Il a fallu une guerre, une expérience, un navire qui coule, une grossesse et un demi voyage à travers le monde pour que je puisse trouver la seule personne qui me rend toute … »

Edward sourit : « Et comment trouves-tu que cela fini ? »

Harry fit une grimace : « Je crois que je vais devoir vivre avec ce que j'ai reçu. » dit-il avec un soupir.

Edward lui lança un regard blessé avant de prendre son amant dans une étreinte féroce. Les deux garçons riaient tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Edward était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été ces cent dernières années. Il se sentait désolé pour n'importe quel imbécile qui voudrait l'emmener loin de lui. C'était trop malheureux qu'il y ait déjà un imbécile sur lequel travailler.

Luna se tenait sur le chambranle de la porte de la chambre d'Harry, sourit et se sentit en quelque sorte coupable. Elle ne voulait pas déranger la famille nouvellement réunie, mais ils avaient besoin d'un plan avant que quelqu'un du ministère ait la chance de les retrouver. Elle frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit quand ils lui dirent.

« Comment allez-vous ? » dit-elle alors qu'elle venait. Harry lui montra sa bague et elle tapa des mains et étreignit le couple bientôt marié.

« Je déteste être porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles, mais je pense que c'est mieux si nous descendons tous dans le bureau de Neville. Il a quelques idées et nous pourrons tenir Edward au courant de ce qui se passe. »

Harry accepta et se saisi de toutes les choses dont il aurait besoin pour les enfants. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il n'allait pas revenir avant un moment dans la chambre. Luna ouvrit la voie vers les escaliers. Harry portait Sirius et certains vêtements des garçons tandis qu'Edward prenait James et le sac à langer. Andromeda avait déjà Teddy, prêt à partir s'il était nécessaire de le faire.

Quand ils atteignirent le bureau de Neville, ils entendirent Draco et Neville discuter de plans d'évasion et autres choses semblables. Andromeda était en état d'alerte, postée à la fenêtre elle avait plongé Teddy dans un sommeil magique pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse remarquer dans le cas d'une invasion ministérielle. Ils mirent les enfants à côté de Teddy et Harry présenta Neville et Draco à Edward. Neville se dirigea vers Edward et le salua chaleureusement comme il le faisait toujours avec ceux qu'il rencontrait. Draco cependant, lui donna un bon aperçu du regard hautain. Puis il hocha la tête, « je l'approuve » dit-il avant de serrer la main du vampire confus.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle le regardait en état de choc … Draco Malfoy … L'HERITIER DE LA FORTUNE MALFOY, venait juste de laisser quelqu'un qu'il vient de rencontrer … toucher … sa … main … IL N'AVAIT JAMAIS FAIT CA !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, dieu que ces griffondors étaient immatures !

« Que diable regardez-vous, pauvres andouilles ? Oui, j'approuve l'homme. Il semble fantastique dans ce pantalon et il a des cheveux à mourir ! Sans oublier qu'il a rendu notre Potter heureux et que l'anneau sur son doigt montre qu'il a le sens des priorités. Maintenant, je sais que je suis un régal à regarder, mais nous avons du travail à faire ! Allez. »

Sur ces paroles, ils sortirent de leur choc et se déplacèrent pour une discussion sur l'arrivée du ministère. Edward eut un petit rire, il avait le sentiment que Rosalie et Draco allait très bien s'entendre.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté du monde, une conférence de presse avait lieu. Cornelius Fudge se tenait devant la presse avec un air assez content de lui. Il recevait plus d'attention que quand la guerre s'était terminée.<p>

« M. Fudge, quelle preuve avez-vous sur la possibilité qu'Harry Potter ait deux enfants demi-vampire ? » demanda un des journalistes.

« Eh bien, j'ai été témoin de cela ! J'ai vu les enfants, pâles et assoiffés de sang ! »

« M. Fudge, que faisiez-vous à la résidence de M. Potter ? » demanda quelqu'un du Daily Prophet.

« J'ai été invité par M. Potter. Il souhaitait faire amende honorable sur les choses qui s'étaient mal passées pendant la guerre. »

« Est-il vrai que le ministère souhaite prendre non seulement les enfants orphelins mais aussi le fils de Remus et Nymphadora Lupin, qui est devenu orphelin lorsque ses deux parents sont morts pendant la bataille finale de Poudlard ? » demanda quelqu'un du Wiz today*.

« A ma connaissance, oui. Le garçon est une demie créature, il ne peut donc pas être autorisé à résider dans un ménage avec son ennemi naturel. »

« Est-ce que M. Potter vous a donné une explication sur les parents des vampires, monsieur ? » demanda la même personne du Daily Prophet.

« Non, il ne m'a pas donné la chance de lui demander. Ses actions suspectes m'ont amenées à croire que les enfants sont illégalement sous ses soins. »

« Croyez-vous que M. Potter pourrait avoir l'intention de former une autre armée maléfique avec sa collection de demie race ? D'abord un enfant de loup, puis deux appartenants à un vampire inconnu ? » demanda une sorcière du Magical Wold Magazine*.

« J'en ai bien peur, et c'est la raison principale pour laquelle j'ai immédiatement signalé tout cela au ministère. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez je dois continuer à aider l'enquête. »

Fudge s'éloigna de la foule et de son cabinet il avait besoin de tout planifier à la perfection. La vraie raison de sa présence à la résidence Potter ce jour-là il y a un mois, était qu'il voulait passer un accord avec Harry pour regagner la confiance du public. Il n'eut toutefois pas besoin d'entrer dans la maison d'Harry ! C'était comme si les Dieux lui souriaient enfin. Il était presque sûr à cent pour cent que les enfants étaient d'origine vampire parce qu'à la minute où les enfants avaient été jugés en bonne santé, il avait vu Londubat faire un mélange de lait et de sang.

Fudge sourit béatement. Il les aurait tous maintenant. Il allait tous les faire payer pour l'avoir fait passé pour un imbécile. Ce gosse ignorant lui avait fait perdre son bureau et la face devant l'ensemble du monde sorcier et maintenant, il allait prendre sa revanche en frappant le celui-qui-a-survécut afin qu'il ne nuise plus. Il allait le séparer de la famille qu'il avait si soigneusement construit et qui n'avait pas de père en vue … il n'y avait aucune preuve que les enfants soient sortis du propre ventre d'Harry Potter !

* * *

><p>Il avait fallu à Harry tous ses arguments pour empêcher Edward de prendre le prochain vol pour l'Angleterre. L'homme était plus que furieux. Comment ces imbéciles insignifiants osaient-ils penser qu'ils allaient lui prendre ses enfants ! Il gèlerait en enfer avant qu'ils puissent même jeter un coup d'œil à ses enfants.<p>

Draco n'avait pas aidé non plus. Il faisait tout pour aller au ministère à la recherche de ce rat. Il s'était même porté volontaire pour faire transplaner Edward là-bas et l'aider dans sa chasse.

« Nous avons tous besoin de nous calmer merde ! » Neville dit finalement : « La meilleure chose que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant, c'est de déménager. La moitié d'entre nous emmène les enfants dans une maison sûre. L'autre moitié reste ici à attendre le ministère. »

« Où allons-nous mettre les enfants ? » demanda Andromeda.

« Ma maison » dit Edward, « C'est beaucoup mieux cachée que la vôtre et seulement un peu plus loin dans les bois. Il n'y a pas de protection magique là-bas et ils seront bien protégés. »

Harry n'aimait pas l'idée d'être séparé de ses enfants, mais c'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire pour le moment, « Bien, alors, Andromeda ! Toi et Luna, prenez les enfants et allez avec Edward. Neville, Draco et moi allons rester derrière et traiter avec le ministère. Une chance qu'ils soient seulement venus me trouver et que Draco soit le plus proche parent de Teddy. Ils peuvent aussi avoir envie de parler avec Andy mais nous allons simplement refuser. »

Andromeda et Luna acquiescèrent avant de quitter la pièce pour aller chercher un certain nombre de choses dont elles auraient besoin. Draco et Neville sortirent de la salle pour donner à Harry et Edward un peu de temps.

« Viens avec nous … » dit Edward.

« Ils sont après moi … tant que les enfants sont avec toi, ils seront en sécurité. Ils ne savent rien, si bien qu'ils sont probablement occupés à chercher des réponses en ce moment. La possibilité d'une confrontation est petite, mais je préfère avoir les enfants loin d'ici … dès qu'ils partent, nous vous rejoignons. Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une heure pour les inciter à partir. »

Edward sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il s'interrompit. Leurs enfants étaient la priorité absolue en ce moment et c'était le meilleur plan qu'ils avaient pour le moment. Il serra Harry contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front, « Appelle-moi dès que tout est clair, ou si quelque chose va mal … J'ai dit que je serais toujours près de toi et j'ai l'intention de tenir cette promesse. »

Harry sourit et embrassa Edward, « Bien sûr, je le ferais. Aucun combat à moins que je ne t'appelle d'abord, tu as bien compris? »

Edward se mit à rire un peu avant d'accepter. Les deux garçons se séparèrent et commencèrent à mettre les enfants dans la voiture. Ils devaient partir dès que possible. Andromeda et Luna étaient déjà dans l'entrée avec Neville et Draco.

Edward emmena Teddy et Sirius dehors, tandis qu'Harry amenait James. Ils placèrent les enfants dans la voiture d'Edward. Andromeda monta dans la voiture avec lui, alors que Luna suivait sur la moto. La voiture avait dû être abandonnée car ils craignaient qu'elle ait été suivie.

Harry regarda alors Edward et les autres partir. Il resta quelques secondes dehors avant de rentrer dans la maison. Ses yeux étaient froids comme de la pierre. Ces salauds allaient payer pour tout ce qu'ils faisaient à sa famille.

* * *

><p>« Merci », dit Andromeda alors qu'Edward conduisait à toute vitesse vers sa maison.<p>

Edward la regarda, « Pour quoi ? »

« Pour faire cela. Pour ne pas laisser Harry, et pour Teddy … Je sais ce que vous êtes et je crois que vous savez ce que son père était. Je vous remercie beaucoup de les aider, tous les deux. »

Edward sourit et lui prit la main dans ma sienne, « J'aime Harry de tout mon cœur. Mes enfants, Teddy, Luna, Draco, Neville, et vous, êtes toute une partie de son monde. Je ne peux pas juste prendre Harry et mes enfants. Je sais que ce serait le rendre triste, et je ne veux pas ça. »

Andromeda essuya une larme et hocha la tête. Elle était heureuse qu'Harry ait trouvé un homme si bon avec lequel passer le reste de sa vie. Maintenant, elle n'en avait plus que trois à marier et voir heureux, voire quatre, si elle comptait Teddy qui était encore presque un bébé.

Le téléphone d'Edward commença à sonner. Il laissa échapper un souffle inutile avant de répondre, « Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu appelles Rosalie et Emmett. Dis leur de venir à la maison dès qu'ils le peuvent. Je suppose que Jasper est prêt, n'est-ce pas ? Parfait, je suis à la maison dans quelques minutes. Oui, ils sont avec moi. Oui, Alice, ils sont trois … ok dis-le à Esmée. Bye. »

Edward secoua la tête. Sa sœur était tellement au-dessus de tout, parfois. Il regarda dans le rétroviseur pour vérifier que Luna les suivait toujours.

* * *

><p><strong>NT : Je m'excuse pour tout ce temps de retard (plus d'une semaine) mais entre moi que n'avais pas le temps de traduire et ma beta pas le temps de corriger … Pour vous remonter le moral : il y a déjà plusieurs chapitres de traduits qui sont en attente de correction donc la suite arrivera bien la semaine prochaine.**

**Qui a envie de d'aller taper Fudge ? (Faites la queue c'est moi la première)**

***Ce sont des noms de journaux que l'auteur a inventé car elle part du principe qu'il n'y a pas qu'un seul journal dans le monde sorcier.**

**Réponses reviews anonymes :**

**Cathy : eh oui le ministère ne peut pas s'empêcher de venir embêter nos jeunes sorciers.**


	11. Chapitre 10 : la famille s'agrandie

**Auteur : Meloremi**

**Traducteur : Elfia**

**Beta : Aurysadik**

**Etat de la fic : 19 chapitres (terminée)**

**Etat de la traduction : prologue + 12 chapitres (chapitre 13 en cour de traduction)**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.**

**Avertissements : Cette histoire contiendra des relations entre homme, si vous n'aimez pas donnez une chance à l'histoire ou essayer tout simplement quelque chose d'autre à lire. Je n'utilise pas de Beta donc je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les erreurs que j'ai oublié au cours de la révision finale. Vous verrez de nouveaux caractères aux personnages, je m'excuse mais c'est juste la façon dont je pense ! C'est la façon dont je vois le personnage !**

**N/A : J'ai fait un autre changement d'âge, Jacob et Leah auront 19 ans et Embry 18 ans. Je ne dévoilerais pas les couples maintenant mais amusez-vous à deviner.**

**Rating : T **

**Résumé : La guerre est finie. D'innombrables morts des deux côtés apportent la tristesse et la joie en même temps. Cependant, il y a une lumière au bout de chaque tunnel et seuls ceux qui ont la volonté d'aller de l'avant trouveront la lumière éternelle.**

**Love Transcends Time and Seas**

**(L'amour transcende le temps et les mers)**

* * *

><p>Esmée attendait impatiemment à la porte. Alice était revenue à la maison sans Edward deux heures auparavant et elle ne savait pas où était parti son fils aîné. Elle se tourna alors qu'elle voyait Alice venir vers elle. La jeune fille raccrocha son téléphone, un petit sourire joueur sur ses lèvres. Jasper était derrière elle, un regard un peu inquiet sur le visage. Sa femme savait quelque chose qu'elle ne disait pas … et parfois, ce n'était pas une bonne chose.<p>

« Je viens de parler avec Edward et il est en route » dit-elle avec un sourire alors qu'Esmée soupirait de soulagement : « Mais il ne vient pas seul. »

« Il rassemble des gens ? » dit Jasper.

« Ouais, mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu seras parfaitement bien ! J'ai rencontré l'une d'eux aujourd'hui et elle ne sentait pas comme de la nourriture ! »

Esmée et Jasper la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

Alice sourit à Esmée, « Tu devrais appeler Carlisle, ils sont presque là ! Viens amour, nous devons aller chercher Emmett et Rose ! Ils doivent rencontrer notre famille depuis longtemps perdue ! »

Jasper n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'Alice l'attrapait et le trainait hors de la maison chez Emmett et Rosalie qui n'habitait pas à plus d'un mile.

Esmée plaça une main sur sa bouche avant de courir vers le téléphone pour appeler son mari. Elle avait le sentiment que sa famille allait enfin être réunie !

Edward prit un virage sur une route non indiquée. Les enfants allaient bientôt se réveiller et ce serait mieux qu'ils soient à la maison quand ils se réveilleraient.

Il put entendre dans sa maison toute sa famille se déplacer comme des fous. Luna était déjà près de la porte passager pour aider Andromeda à déplacer et sortirent les garçons. Edward sortit et retira James de son siège auto. Le garçon se frotta les yeux et bailla un peu avant de serrer d'appréhension la chemise d'Edward et de se blottir dans les bras de son père. Luna se promenait avec Teddy dans ses bras et Andy avec Sirius.

Edward marcha vers la porte, Andromeda le suivant de près et Luna à l'arrière. Avant qu'Edward ait pu toucher la porte, Esmée l'ouvrit et haleta quand elle vit le bébé dans les bras d'Eward. Elle s'écarta pour les laisser entrer, Andromeda sourit et lui dit bonjour. Esmée ne pouvait que regarder choquée, la copie carbone d'Edward dans les bras de la sorcière. Elle se tourna pour voir la dernière personne qui passait par la porte, « Luna » murmura-t-elle alors que la jeune fille entrait.

Luna n'avait pas remarqué Esmée à la porte. Elle avait regardé par-dessus son épaule alors qu'ils marchaient vers la maison. Elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose était en train de les regarder, mais elle n'était pas sûre de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle renforça son emprise sur Teddy avant de sourire. Elle se retourna pour saluer la personne à la porte avant de s'arrêter.

Andromeda était revenu pour prendre Teddy des bras de Luna après avoir remis Sirius à Jasper et Alice. Elle avait le sentiment que Luna avait besoin d'avoir les bras libres. Elle prit le petit garçon des mains de l'adolescentes choquée avant de s'éloigner vers le salon où tout le monde était.

Luna ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait rêvé de revoir la femme qu'elle était venue à voir comme une seconde mère pendant des mois, mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait en face d'elle … eh bien elle ne savait pas quoi faire !

Esmée combla l'esprit de la jeune fille pour elle. Elle se dirigea vers Luna et l'aida à se sentir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Luna commença lentement à réagir alors qu'elle mettait ses bras autour de la taille d'Esmée et la tenait alors qu'elle sanglotait silencieusement. Esmée la tenait alors qu'elle pleurait.

Quand elles s'arrachèrent finalement l'une de l'autre Luna sourit, « Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais … » dit-elle avant qu'Esmée ne la ramène à l'intérieur et lui baise le front. Elle avait retrouvé sa petite fille, maintenant elle avait juste besoin de retrouver son petit garçon. Puis elle se souvint qu'Harry n'était pas avec les autres, « Où est Harry ? Va-t-il bien ? » dit-elle inquiète.

« Il est resté derrière avec Draco et Neville … nous avons dû sortir les enfants de la maison où nous vivions … je vais expliquer tout cela à tout le monde dans le salon … Où est Carlisle ? » demanda Luna.

« Il est sur le chemin, c'est la fin de la saison de grippe, ce qui signifie que nous avons de la chance si nous l'apercevons. » dit-elle en riant au souvenir de la forme troublée de son mari marmonnant et courant ici et là.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon où elles trouvèrent Rosalie et Esmée roucoulant devant les trois garçons. Ils étaient enfin réveillés et les filles étaient sur le point de mourir, depuis que leurs yeux s'étaient ouverts !

« Regarde Esmée ! » dit Alice quand Luna et Esmée entrèrent dans la salle, « Tu es grand-mère ! »

Esmée regarda sa deuxième fille et se dirigea vers les enfants, où il avait été prévu qu'ils se reposent sur le canapé. Effectivement ils étaient là … trois garçons, dont deux ressemblaient à Edward et Harry.

« Edward … » dit Esmée alors qu'elle s'agenouillait en face de ses petits-enfants, « Comment … »

Edward sourit et se mit à genoux à côté d'elle, « Harry leur a donné naissance il y a un mois. Le plus âgé est le filleul d'Harry et le petit-fils d'Andy. Harry est un sorcier et de ce fait, il a pu tomber enceint et donner naissance. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pas demandé quelque chose d'autre, Carlisle entra dans la maison. Il avait abandonné tout ce qu'il faisait au travail quand Esmée l'avait appelé. Alors qu'il entrait dans le salon, il s'arrêta net.

Luna se retourna et sourit en regardant le choc sur le visage de Carlisle. Elle était sûre que c'était la première fois que l'un d'eux voyait un tel regard sur le visage du vampire aîné.

Luna quitta sa place et se tint en face de Carlisle, « Je crois que j'ai laissé quelque chose m'appartenant à vos soins ? » dit-elle, finalement il réagit et la serra contre lui. Elle l'embrassa en retour puis lui prit la main et le conduisit à ses petits-enfants, « Maintenant que nous sommes tous ici nous pouvons expliquer en détail ce qui se passe. »

Tout le monde acquiesça alors qu'ils s'installaient confortablement dans le salon. Luna regarda par la fenêtre avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Andromeda, elle avait toujours le sentiment qu'ils étaient surveillés.

« Eh bien nous allons commencer par les présentations. »dit Luna. Edward présenta rapidement sa famille puis Luna continua, « Mon nom complet est Luna Lovegood et je suis une sorcière diplômée de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. J'ai aussi servie comme espion pendant la guerre qui s'est produite dans le monde des sorciers l'année passée. Je suis également la marraine d'Edward James Cullen, le plus vieux des enfants d'Edward et Harry. »

« Lequel est Edward ? » demanda Alice, c'est vrai qu'en l'occurrence personne ne connaissait le nom des enfants ! Luna rigola et se dirigea vers les garçons qui avaient enfin commencé à se réveiller, « Celui-ci » dit-elle en prenant Sirius, « Est Carlisle Sirius Cullen, nommé d'après son grand-père et le parrain d'Harry mort pendant la guerre. » elle remis le garçon à Esmée qui lui caressa le visage.

« Il a les yeux d'Harry et il est presque identique à Edward. » dit-elle alors que le bébé jouait un peu avec ses cheveux. Carlisle sourit alors que le bébé se tournait vers lui et riait.

« Et ce fauteur de troubles », dit-elle en prenant James, « Est Edward James Cullen, nommé d'après son père et le père d'Harry ! Les deux petits diables sont nés le 5 janvier. » Elle remit le garçon à Carlisle. La garçon gazouillait et souriait alors qu'il jouait avec la cravate de Carlisle. Ces deux garçons étaient tout simplement trop adorables pour dire quelque chose.

« Et le dernier, mais pas des moindres, » dit Luna alors qu'elle réveillait Teddy de son sommeil magique, « Est Teddy Remus Lupin. Né il y a deux ans le 10 avril de Remus et Nymphadora Lupin, les deux parents étaient membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et les deux ont été assassinés pendant la bataille finale à Poudlard. » dit-elle alors qu'elle embrassait le front du garçon. Rosalie vint à proximité de Luna et lui demanda si elle pouvait le tenir. Luna sourit et le remit à Rosalie.

Teddy qui était encore à moitié endormi, se blotti contre Rosalie qui sourit tendrement au petit garçon. Emmett sourit, il n'avait jamais vu sa femme aussi heureuse.

Luna soupçonna de nouveau que quelqu'un les observait. Elle se tourna vers les autres et estima qu'il était temps qu'elle leur dise tout le danger que les enfants et peut-être qu'elle et les autres gars allaient probablement courir.

« Il y a quelque chose que vous devez tous savoir … la vraie raison pour laquelle nous sommes entrés dans votre maison dans un délai aussi court » dit-elle alors qu'elle continuait à regarder par la fenêtre.

Esmée était sur le point de dire à Luna que cette maison était aussi la sienne et celle des autres quand Luna se leva brusquement, « ANDROMEDA, FUDGE ARRIVE ! »

Personne ne pouvait croire ce qui s'était passé ensuite, Andromeda alla si vite que tous les vampires dans la salle auraient juré qu'elle était certainement plus qu'un humain !

« Combien ? » dit-elle de son poste à la fenêtre.

« Donne-lui 30 minutes » dit Luna alors qu'elle avait les yeux clos, « Je pensais que nous étions suivis. Teddy est toujours un sorcier mineur enregistré. Sans mentionner que le ministère voudrait garder un œil sur lui à cause de sa lignée. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » dit Rosalie alors qu'elle serrait sa charge contre elle. Elle ne savait pas qui était cette personne, Fudge, mais une chose était très certainement fausse si elle pensait qu'elle allait pouvoir prendre un des enfants dans cette salle.

Luna ouvrit les yeux et regarda les gens dans le salon, « Teddy … son père … a été mordu par un loup-garou à un jeune âge, le faisant souffrir à travers la transformation douloureuse d'un esclave de la lune … Teddy avait un faible pourcentage de l'être comme son père. Ce n'est pas arrivé, cependant Teddy n'a aucune trace de lycanthropie. Il a hérité des talents métamorphomages de sa mère, ce qui signifie qu'il peut changer ses cheveux, la couleur de ses yeux et les traits de son visage à volonté. »

Tout le monde dans la salle regardait en silence l'enfant qui regardait Rosalie et puis tout d'un coup ses cheveux devinrent blonds et ses yeux ors.

« La raison », dit Andy, « Si nous sommes venus, c'est parce que le ministère a menacé de le retirer, avec James et Sirius, de notre garde. Leur raisonnement est qu'ils croient que les jumeaux sont un danger à cause de leur moitié vampire et qu'ils ne sont pas censés avoir de parents pour leur enseigner le contrôle. Dans notre monde, les enfants nés demi-vampire, loup-garous, vélanes, géants ou n'importe quelle créature magique, sont généralement cachés par les parents en raison de l'évolution des lois dans notre monde au sujet des croisements. Les masses elles-mêmes ne sont pas aussi fermées d'esprit alors que le gouvernement a encore de fausses idées dues aux faux pas de quelques métis, mais rien qui ne puisse être réparé.

« Mais cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi ils souhaitent prendre le garçon. » déclara Jasper qui avait lui aussi pris position près d'une entrée.

« Ils le veulent à cause de son séjour chez les vampires … ils croient qu'il est en danger à cause de la querelle entre les vampires et les loups, » cracha Luna. Elle avait toujours pensé que c'était cette façon de parler qui avait gardé cette querelle en vie.

« Ils ne vont pas le prendre » dit Rosalie, « Ils auront à l'arracher à ma carcasse brulée s'ils le veulent … ou les neveux. Ces enfants ne quitteront pas cette maison tant que je serais encore debout. » Andromeda se tourna vers Rose, « Merci, ma chérie … tu n'as pas idée de combien je te suis reconnaissante d'entendre ça. »

Rosalie hocha la tête vers Andy avant de replacer Teddy dans ses bras. « Il est là dans cinq minutes. »dit Luna.

« Prenez les garçons à l'étage et restez avec eux. » dit Edward à Esmée.

Esmée hocha la tête. Alice se dirigea vers Carlisle et prit James. Elle suivit Esmée et Rosalie, passant des escaliers au salon d'Esmée. Luna se tourna vers Andromeda et lui dit de rester avec eux et de mettre un bouclier autour de la salle. Harry avait dit qu'ils allaient dire au ministère qu'Andromeda avait été avec eux seulement pendant une courte période Luna pensait qu'elle devrait partir.

Andromeda partit juste quand Luna sentit que Fudge était à la porte. Elle avait mis en place des alarmes tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la maison des Cullen, juste comme Draco lui avait dit de faire et il semblerait que ça ait payé. Elle se tourna vers Edward et lui ouvrit son esprit, « S'il te plaît … fait tout ce que je te dis. Le voyage qu'Harry et moi avons fait est techniquement illégal … alors juste… s'il te plaît, fais tout ce que je dis. »

Edward hocha la tête et relaya le message à Emmett, Carlisle et Jasper. Luna se dirigea vers la porte, avec Carlisle derrière elle. Elle sortit sa baguette, plaça un sourire sur son visage et ouvrit la porte.

* * *

><p>Harry était assis dans sa salle de séjour alors qu'il sentait les alentours de son domicile. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Draco regarda Harry en riant, aucun d'eux ne l'admettrait à haute voix mais ils étaient tous démangés à l'idée d'aller au ministère d'une façon ou d'une autre et par le fait que cette fois il visait directement la famille … eh bien c'était la cerise sur le gâteau.<p>

« Qu'allons-nous dire ? » déclara Neville alors qu'il sortait sa baguette.

« La vérité » répondit Harry alors qu'il marchait vers la porte.

« J'adore la vérité, » dit Draco alors qu'il ajustait ses vêtements, « C'est toujours divertissant de voir le choc chez les gens et la façon dont se contorsionnent leurs visages. »

Neville sourit et se déplaça à côté de Draco, « Que la fête commence » chuchota-t-il alors qu'Harry ouvrait la porte.

* * *

><p>Jacob s'assit dans les bois près de son domicile. Il avait été plutôt inquiet ces derniers jours et il ne savait pas pourquoi ! Il en avait parlé à Leah et il était apparu qu'elle aussi estimait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air., mais elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un mauvaise chose. Il soupira alors qu'il jetait un morceau d'herbe.<p>

Il allait se lever quand il remarqua un loup gris avec des tâches sombres sur son dos qui avançait vers lui, « Embry, quoi de neuf ? » dit-il au jeune loup qui se transforma en un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans.

« Juste vérifier auprès de toi ! » dit-il alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Jacob, « Leah a dit que tu avais l'air un peu déprimé. »

Jacob gloussa et tapota l'épaule d'Embry, « Non. C'est plus comme une angoisse, comme si j'étais dans l'attente de quelque chose ou quelqu'un à venir. »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire. » dit Embry alors qu'il se levait, « J'ai eu le même sentiment pendant quelques jours, maintenant … je ne suis pas sûr de pourquoi réellement. Quil me traite comme un fou à ce sujet, mais je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer ce que c'est. »

Les deux garçons restèrent immobiles pendant quelques instants avant que leurs oreilles n'entendent le hurlement ténu mais certain d'un loup … la chose était … ce n'était pas quelqu'un de leur meute. Embry vit que le corps de Jacob était tendu, « Embry … va chercher les autres … »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Cet appel … Cela m'attire … » dit Jacob alors qu'il se transformait et fonçait sous sa forme de loup.

Les yeux d'Embry s'élargirent alors qu'il s'enfuyait pour trouver Leah et les autres. Il était inquiet pour deux raisons de un Jacob avait répondu à l'appel d'un loup inconnu, et de deux l'appel provenait du territoire des Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>NT : Voici l'arrivée du ministère et l'entrée en scène des Quileutes.**

**Des pronostiques sur les couples à venir ?**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Colère et guerre

**Auteur : Meloremi**

**Traducteur : Elfia**

**Beta : Aurysadik**

**Etat de la fic : 19 chapitres (terminée)**

**Etat de la traduction : prologue + 13 chapitres (chapitre 14 en cours de traduction)**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.**

**Avertissements : Cette histoire contiendra des relations entre homme, si vous n'aimez pas donnez une chance à l'histoire ou essayer tout simplement quelque chose d'autre à lire. Je n'utilise pas de Beta donc je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les erreurs que j'ai oublié au cours de la révision finale. Vous verrez de nouveaux caractères aux personnages, je m'excuse mais c'est juste la façon dont je pense ! C'est la façon dont je vois le personnage !**

**N/A : Le chapitre précédent était juste une petite introduction de Jacob pour pouvoir en parler dans ce chapitre. Attention il y a quelques jurons dans ce chapitre.**

**Rating : T **

**Résumé : La guerre est finie. D'innombrables morts des deux côtés apportent la tristesse et la joie en même temps. Cependant, il y a une lumière au bout de chaque tunnel et seuls ceux qui ont la volonté d'aller de l'avant trouveront la lumière éternelle.**

**Love Transcends Time and Seas**

**(L'amour transcende le temps et les mers)**

* * *

><p>Pourquoi n'était-ce pas Fudge qui était venu à lui … Pourquoi n'était-il pas debout à la place de cet assistant … pourquoi cet homme était debout devant lui avec un presse-papiers dans la main ! Ces questions et beaucoup d'autres couraient à mille kilomètres heure dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Harry se déplaça sur le côté et laissa passer l'assistant à lunettes maigrichon dans sa maison. Draco et Neville étaient immobiles alors que l'assistant entrait et s'inclinait devant eux avec respect.<p>

« Harry … » déclara Neville alors que le garçon entrait dans la salle. Harry secoua la tête et fit signe à l'homme de s'asseoir. Draco semblait prêt à tuer alors que l'homme regardait la salle autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous aider ? » dit Harry aussi poliment qu'il le pouvait.

L'assistant sourit et regarda sa planchette, « M. Potter je présume. »

Draco se moqua et roula des yeux, « Non c'est Merlin, ne voit-on pas sa putain de barbe ? Qui pensez-vous donc que ce soit, putain d'imbécile ? »

Harry secoua la tête et Neville mit sa main sur l'épaule de Draco, tentant de le calmer.

« Ou … oui bien sûr, je m'excuse monsieur Malfoy. »

« Parce que vous ne présumez pas que je suis Draco Malfoy ? » ricana-t-il. Ouais, son côté Serpentard venait très certainement de son éducation.

« Draco ! Sois gentil ! » dit Harry. Draco tourna la tête et opta pour se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Harry fit signe à l'homme de continuer alors que Neville prenait un siège près d'une fenêtre.

« Oui… bien … il a été porté à l'attention du ministère qu'une paire d'enfants orphelins à moitié vampire vivent sous votre garde. Non seulement cela, mais il semble que l'orphelin Ted Remus Lupin vive également sous votre tutelle. Cela ne peut pas être négligé ou permis que le jeune garçon le soit, comme vous le savez bien. Eh donc, cela pourrait signifier un grand danger pour le garçon, s'il développe la malédiction de son père avec le temps. »

Harry sourit et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Cela allait être trop simple … et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il plissa les yeux et regarda le sorcier se tortiller, « Je vais vous poser quelques questions auxquelles je veux des réponses avant que je ne vous donne les raisons pour lesquelles je garderai ses enfants sous ma garde. Je veux que vous répondiez à toutes mes questions honnêtement, est-ce clair ? »

L'homme hocha la tête, plus par peur qu'autre chose. Les hommes dans le salon avaient une réputation et il ne voulait pas confirmer toutes les rumeurs qui avaient couru sur eux pendant la guerre.

« J'aime tellement quand ils sont obéissants, pas toi, Nev ? » dit Draco alors qu'il souriait de son emplacement près de la cheminée. Neville sourit et rit. Le pauvre sorcier du ministère était entré dans la tanière de loups affamés et était prêt à chier dans son propre pantalon.

Harry grogna et se leva, « Maintenant, la première question, je voudrais vous demander votre nom, mais dans de telles situations je préfèrerais ne pas avoir trop de familiarité avec la personne qui m'attaque. Je dors mieux. » Harry jura que le sorcier allait sortir mais il mit cela de côté, « Maintenant, qui a fait le rapport au ministère ? »

« Cornelius Fudge, » dit l'homme si vite que Draco tomba presque de l'effort qu'il faisait pour contenir son rire.

« Que fait-il maintenant ? » dit Harry avec intérêt, « Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait entre ces quatre murs ? »

« Il faisait un conférence de presse indiquant que vous recherchiez des orphelins métis pour démarrer votre propre armée d'utilisateurs de la magie noire. Exactement comme Voldemort l'avait fait. » caqueta l'homme.

« Ils sont sceptiques, beaucoup pensent qu'il y est juste aller, comme il n'existe aucune preuve de qu'on appelle les enfants demi-sang. »

« Très bien monsieur, très bien. » dit Harry alors qu'il tapotait l'épaule de l'homme effrayé, « Maintenant, laissez-moi vous dire ce que je suis en supposant que vous êtes venu ici pour comprendre. »

Harry se rassit et sourit, « C'est vrai, il y a une paire de jumeaux demi-sang qui vivent avec moi et oui Teddy Lupin est élevé avec eux. »

Le sorcier regarda Harry en état de choc, alors Fudge avait dit la vérité ?

« Non, » dit Harry, « Fudge ne disait pas la vérité, le regard sur votre visage vous a trahi, je suis terriblement doué maintenant dans la maîtrise de l'esprit, maintenant où en étais-je ? Oh oui. Non, Fudge n'a pas dit la vérité pour deux raisons. D'une, les enfants ne sont pas orphelins, ils ont des parents et ils marchent très bien sur cette terre. Deux, Ted Lupin est ici sous mon consentement comme parrain et sous le consentement de Draco comme cousin au second degré et le consentement de sa grand-mère maternelle. Chacun d'entre nous croit qu'ils ont le droit d'être élevés comme des frères et ne seront pas séparés de leur famille juste parce qu'ils viennent de la « querelle » des races. Et non je ne collecte pas les enfants métis mon brave homme. Et non je n'ai pas besoin de prendre le pouvoir. Je suis épuisé de toute cette connerie. Guerre ? JE VIENS JUSTE DE GAGNER UNE PUTAIN DE GUERRE POUR VOUS TOUS, POURQUOI DIABLE ENTRAÎNERAIS-JE ENCORE MA FAMILLE DANS TOUTE CETTE MERDE ? SURTOUT MAINTENANT QUE J'AI DES ENFANTS DE MA PROPRE CHAIR ET DE MON SANG A ELEVER ? »

« Vous êtes … » dit l'homme alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient.

« Oui, » dit Harry, « Les dits orphelins sont mes enfants. Je leur ai donné naissance il y a un mois. Leur père est un vampire vieux de cent ans. Si votre ministère tente de poser un doigt sur eux, ils auront non seulement violé une loi qui a été créé contre les retraits des enfants d'un parent d'un autre pays mais ils auront aussi le clan de mon compagnon et la colère de l'ancienne magie de ma famille s'abattant sur la porte d'entrée du ministère. »

« Et nous ne serons pas gentils ou sympa, comme disent les moldus. » dit Neville.

« Ce n'est pas une menace monsieur, c'est plus un avertissement. Restez loin de nous à partir de maintenant, et la paix sera maintenue. » dit Draco en regardant l'homme dans les yeux.

« Il y a un problème … » dit l'homme après quelques secondes.

« Quoi ? » dit Harry avec un léger grognement dans le ton.

« Fudge … il est devenu … il est complètement irrationnel … voulant vous ruiner comme vous l'avez ruiné, il dit. »

« Où est-il ? » demanda Draco se rapprochant de l'homme, « Dieu vous vienne en aide si vous ne me dites pas … »

« Il a pris une cinquantaine de sorciers avec lui … Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à la minute où nous sommes arrivés, il m'a envoyé ici dans votre maison et les sorciers qui sont partis avec lui ils ont transplanés près de nous. Puis il est parti quelque part … Je pense qu'il a mis quelques sorciers sous imperium … bien que beaucoup d'entre eux aient des liens suspects avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres … ils n'hésiteront à vous faire tomber M. Potter … »

« Il a suivi Teddy … » dit Neville.

Draco couru jusqu'à la porte avant qui que ce soit n'ai eu le temps de se déplacé. Ils entendirent un hurlement avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui regardait la porte, choqué.

« Draco Malfoy … souffre de lycanthropie ? »

« Non, » dit Neville, « C'est un animagus et non enregistré, tout comme moi et Luna. Ironiquement nous nous sommes tous transformés en loup, qui l'eût cru ? Cette information ne doit pas quitter cette salle, c'est bien compris ? »

L'homme hocha la tête. Il regarda ensuite Harry afin de s'excuser pour l'horrible erreur quand il remarqua que le garçon avait disparu.

« Il est parti alors que nous discutions », dit Neville, « A présent, je vous suggère de repartir en Angleterre, arranger tout cela et préparer quelques cellules à Azkaban. Nous aurons des prisonniers prêts à partir dans moins d'une demi-heure. »

L'homme hocha la tête et s'en alla. Il ne voulait pas être témoin de la bataille, certain de ce qui allait advenir. Neville attendit que l'homme parte avant de transplaner. Pauvre gars, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de vivre. La situation allait de mal en pis.

* * *

><p>Luna sentit Carlisle derrière elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la maison des Cullen.<p>

Son sourire faiblit un peu alors qu'elle se retrouvait face à Cornelius Fudge, « Fudge, quelle surprise ! »

« Ah, Miss Lovegood ! Content de vous voir ma chère, comment allez-vous ? » demanda Fugde d'une voix doucereuse.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller droit au but Fudge. Que voulez-vous ? »

« Une telle hostilité venant de vous, Miss Lovegood. Très bien, je suis ici pour affaires du ministère, » dit-il d'un ton pompeux, « Un rapport a été soumis au ministère, précisant qu'il y avait une paire d'enfants orphelins à moitié vampire sous les soins de M. Potter. Cela ne peut pas être autorisé et je suis donc ici pour les retirer du danger. »

Luna se dirigea vers l'homme et sourit alors qu'il s'éloignait, « Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible de « retirer » toute personne de n'importe où. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » contesta-t-il.

« Il n'y a pas d'orphelins dans cette maison. Donc je crains que je ne doive vous demander de partir vous n'avez pas le droit d'être sur cette propriété », dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

« J'ai l'autorisation du ministère ! »

« Votre ministère n'a aucune influence ici monsieur, » dit Carlisle alors qu'il sortait avec Luna laissant son accent anglais ressortir.

« Vous … qui êtes-vous ? » déclara Fudge ne reconnaissant pas l'homme à côté de l'héroïne de l'ex-guerre.

« Je suis le grand-père des enfants que vous prétendez orphelins. En ce qui concerne votre ministère, j'ai le regret de vous informer que, du fait qu'ils ne sont pas inscrits comme étant nés en tant que citoyens de votre gouvernement, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être sur ma propriété en prétendant avoir toute sortes de tutelle sur mes petits-enfants. » dit Carlisle lentement et poliment.

« Le père … il est le seul qui peut prouver … ce que vous dites … » dit Fudge alors que son visage commençait à changer pour une teinte pourpre signe de colère.

Fudge pâlit un peu quand Edward apparu en face Luna et regarda l'homme comme une poussière sur sa chaussure.

« Sortez d'ici maintenant avant que je ne perde mon calme … » dit Edward d'une voix basse rafraichissante.

Fudge pâlit encore plus mais posa sa terre cependant, « Et qui es-tu pour montrer un tel manque de respect vis-à-vis de tes aînés ! »

Edward rigola et fit un pas en avant, « Le père des garçons que vous souhaitez prendre et le dominant de mon compagnon Harry Potter. »

Fudge commença à trembler et explosa de colère, « IMPOSSIBLE ! POTTER N'A PAS DE COMPAGNON ! »

Nous nous sommes rencontré il y a près d'un an à Londres lors de ma visite chez des parents de mon père, le reste ne vous regarde pas. » dit Edward en essayant de garder son calme.

Fudge savait qu'il nageait en eaux dangereuses mais il ne voulait pas partir sans au moins un enfant ! Puis il se rappela le fils du clébard … « Lupin », dit-il, « Ted Remus Lupin doit venir avec moi alors … des gens comme vous … eh bien, c'est mieux s'il est élevé quelque part où il ne sera pas traiter comme quelqu'un d'inférieur. »

Un hurlement retentit à travers la forêt alors qu'un loup blond platine émergeait à pleine vitesse de celle-ci en fonçant tout droit vers Fudge. Luna le regarda en état de choc, elle n'avait pas prévu que Draco pourrait les atteindre dans un laps de temps aussi court.

Fudge fit un geste pour sortir sa baguette mais Luna le désarma avant qu'il ait pu jeter un sort. Dix sorciers émergèrent de la forêt et commencèrent à lancer des sorts au loup qui se rapprochait dangereusement de l'ex-ministre.

« DRACO, ATTENTION ! » cria Luna alors qu'un sort de torture volait directement vers Draco. Emmett et Jasper sortirent de la maison en courant dès que l'agitation commença. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux, choqués par la scène. Luna, la fille apparemment docile qu'il venait de rencontrer s'était précipité vers le loup tandis que certains gars à capuche donnait des coups de poings. Ils tournèrent leur attention vers le retour du loup quand il commença à gronder et à aboyer sur les hommes qui émergeaient de la forêt Luna et le loup travaillèrent ensemble, comme s'ils l'avaient déjà fait un certain temps.

« Le loup … je pense que c'est un homme. » dit finalement Jasper. Des cris provenant de sa gauche firent se retourner Jasper. Edward s'approchait de Fudge à un rythme lent et menaçant l'homme savait apparemment ce qu'ils étaient, d'après les sons de terreur venants de sa personne.

* * *

><p>Harry décolla après Draco. Il monta sur son Eclair de Feu et suivit les hurlements de Draco. Si Fudge avait osé toucher à ce qui était sien… disons simplement qu'il lui manquerait quelques trucs d'ici la fin de la journée. Harry vola jusqu'au domicile des Cullen en esquivant les branches des arbres. Il sentait que Neville le suivait sous sa forme de loup. Il ferma les yeux et sentit de l'énergie autour de lui. Il claqua des doigts et ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit un hurlement honorablement haut et en colère devant. Il semblait que Draco était arrivé et il ne semblait pas très accueillant.<p>

« NEVILLE, NOUS DEVONS FAIRE VITE ! » cria Harry. Neville confirma avec un faible hurlement et accéléra.

Quand ils atteignirent la clairière Harry vit Edward se rapprocher de Fudge. Il vola directement vers eux en esquivant les sorts lui étant destinés. Il remarqua alors un sorcier essayant de se faufiler derrière Edward, quelle folie avait pris ces gens ?

« Expelliarmus ! » cria Harry et l'homme fut jeté en arrière sur l'autre sorcier qui tentait de s'approcher de Carlisle. Harry atterrit et fonça droit sur Fudge, « Vous êtes un homme stupide … » dit-il d'une voix faible.

Fudge fixa le garçon, « Je sais ce que vous faites. » dit Fudge, du venin s'écoulant de chaque mot.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » contesta Harry.

Fudge ne répondit pas, il resta sur ses positions et dévisagea le garçon. Ce demi-sang avait ruiné sa carrière. Il avait éloigné de lui toute chance de retour politique … ce garçon allait payer !

« Je vous avertis, Harry Potter … Je vais vous prendre ce que vous aimez le plus comme vous l'avez fait pour moi ! » dit l'homme.

Harry hocha la tête et sourit alors qu'il pointait sa baguette directement entre les yeux de Fudge. Edward monta la garde à côté d'Harry juste pour le cas où le gros homme osait se déplacer, « Vous l'avez fait vous-même. Nous vous avons prévenu à plusieurs reprises que Voldemort était de retour et vous n'avez fait que vous cacher dans votre bureau pendant que les gens que vous avez demandés afin de vous protéger sont morts comme des rats juste en face de vos yeux. En raison de votre stupidité, j'ai perdu des gens qui étaient comme une famille pour moi. Vous osez encore rester là et prétendre être la victime ? Si c'est une victime que vous souhaitez être … une victime vous deviendrez ! »

Harry leva sa baguette, prêt à maudire l'homme devant lui quand un hurlement de douleur le fit se retourner. Draco avait été frappé pour une des malédictions environnantes et Luna était cernée. Elle s'était transformée afin de se donner plus de force mais sa jambe la ralentissait. Neville était encerclé mais loin d'être vaincu.

Harry vit que Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle partaient aider le trio. Il se tourna vers Fudge et réalisa son erreur. L'homme avait bougé pendant qu'Harry et Edward était distraits. Il avait maintenant sa baguette pointée sur Harry, souriant comme un homme fou.

« Donnez-moi les enfants ou vous mourrez … »

Harry regarda l'homme en colère et retint Edward qui sortait ses dents et grondait menaçant, prêt à frapper l'homme insignifiant jusqu'à l'année prochaine quand cela arriva. Une meute de loups émergea de la forêt et les sorciers commencèrent à reculer, confus.

Jasper saisit sa chance de courir vers Luna. Il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena dans la maison. Un sorcier essaya de passer près de lui mais Draco et Neville bloquèrent son chemin. Neville se jeta sur le sorcier, mais à la surprise des sorciers, les faux animagus (les loups, en fait) allèrent dans la direction des sorciers, tentant de nuire aux nouveaux venus. Le sorcier poussa un cri de douleur quand Draco se jeta sur lui et cassa le bras tenant sa baguette. Il ne remarqua pas, cependant, qu'un autre sorcier était sur le point de l'attaquer par derrière.

* * *

><p>Jacob couru vers la clairière de la résidence des Cullen. Il s'arrêta, sous le choc de ce qu'il vit, trois de ses congénères et les vampires se battaient … ensemble … sans problème. Non seulement cela, il avait vu un des Cullen ramener ce qui semblait être le plus jeune du groupe quand il avait chuté à cause de ce qui semblait être une mauvaise jambe, dans la maison, en sécurité.<p>

Jacob se leva quand il entendit un homme hurler au meurtre sanglant et ensuite il le vit … le loup qui l'avait appelé. C'était un loup de taille moyenne d'un beau blond platine. Jacob se dirigeait vers lui quand il vit un homme avec un bâton et un large sourire horrible approcher par derrière du loup distrait. Jacob chargea et ramena l'homme au sol en le prenant par le cou, faisant craquer l'os dans le processus.

* * *

><p>Draco se tenait immobile face à ce qui venait de se produire … un loup inconnu venait de le sauver … et pour une raison quelconque, il ressentit le besoin d'aller vers le loup … pour être près de lui … un grand bruit fit que les deux garçons perdirent le contact oculaire. Draco se mit à la recherche de Neville et le trouva à quelques mètres en train d'aider quelques uns des loups qui venaient d'apparaître. Il se tourna vers le loup qui l'avait sauvé et hocha la tête en remerciement avant d'aller vers Harry.<p>

Draco voulait tenter sa chance sur Fudge, même si Harry l'aurait réprimandé pour sa tentative.

Harry fusilla Fudge du regard. Ils étaient tous deux à la croisée du chemin … eh bien qu'Harry ait de biens meilleures chances de sortir de la mêlée vivant, Fudge était bien au-delà de toute bon-sens.

« Tu mourras, Potter … » continua à dire Fudge comme un mantra. Dans sa fureur, il n'avait pas remarqué que son peloton de sorciers était battu, un à un.

« Vous allez tomber avant de poser un doigt sur mon compagnon, » grogna Edward.

Fudge était sur le côté quand il sentit le bout d'une baguette dans son dos, « Maugrey Fol-Œil m'a dit de ne jamais attaquer mon adversaire quand il me tournait le dos … donc mettez vous face à moi, Fudge … ainsi, je peux enfin vous tuer … comme je l'ai promis à Nymphadora … elle est morte à cause de vous … elle est morte … »

Fudge se retourna lentement et se retrouva face à face avec Draco Malfoy … un Draco Malfoy vraiment furieux.

Draco eut un rire hystérique, il était entouré et il le savait.

« Fol-Œil était une épine dans mon pied, beaucoup plus que vous ne l'êtes aujourd'hui, M. Malfoy … cette clocharde qu'était votre cousine morte … mais c'était de sa faute, vous savez … pour avoir épousé ce sale loup … dégoutant … »

Draco leva sa baguette une seconde trop tard. Un sorcier avait donné l'ordre de battre en retraite … Fudge eut l'occasion de transplaner.

Draco regarda l'espace vide entre lui et Harry et poussa un cri déchirant

Jacob reprit forme humaine et se précipita vers Draco. Il tomba à genoux à côté de l'enfant hurlant et par pur instinct le prit dans ses bras … Il le tenait pendant que le garçon sanglotait sans retenu.

Edward tira Harry à lui alors que le garçon commençait à sangloter en silence. Ils devaient se préparer … ils devaient être prêts.

* * *

><p><strong>NT : Voici un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée du retard mais nous avons eu quelques problèmes de correction avec ma beta et comme elle est malade en plus ça n'arrange rien.**

**Je tiens à remercier les quatre personnes qui ont postées des reviews qui ont jouées le jeu et je tiens à les remercier de continuer à poster, ce qui se fait de plus en plus rare. Merci à vous.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Lili10 : eh oui tu as raison, Draco est bien avec un des loups, et pas n'importe lequel JACOB !**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Alliés et explications

**Auteur : Meloremi**

**Traducteur : Elfia**

**Beta : Aurysadik**

**Etat de la fic : 19 chapitres (terminée)**

**Etat de la traduction : prologue + 16 chapitres (chapitre 17 en cours de traduction)**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.**

**Avertissements : Cette histoire contiendra des relations entre homme, si vous n'aimez pas donnez une chance à l'histoire ou essayer tout simplement quelque chose d'autre à lire. Vous verrez de nouveaux caractères aux personnages, je m'excuse mais c'est juste la façon dont je pense ! C'est la façon dont je vois le personnage !**

**Rating : T **

**Résumé : La guerre est finie. D'innombrables morts des deux côtés apportent la tristesse et la joie en même temps. Cependant, il y a une lumière au bout de chaque tunnel et seuls ceux qui ont la volonté d'aller de l'avant trouveront la lumière éternelle.**

**Love Transcends Time and Seas**

**(L'amour transcende le temps et les mers)**

* * *

><p>Neville regardait autour de lui pour prendre compte des dégâts que la mêlée avait laissés derrière elle. La maison avait été protégée grâce aux sorts qu'Andromeda avait dressés, mais il y avait bien six sorciers morts autour de la propriété. Il se retransforma, soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.<p>

« Eh bien … il est temps de nettoyer, je suppose » se dit-il.

Il se tourna et regarda les loups qui étaient venus pendant la bataille. Il n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle ils les avaient rejoints mais il n'était pas homme à cracher sur un cadeau. « Merci beaucoup », dit-il alors qu'il les saluait poliment, « Vous avez été d'une grande aide. »

« Pas de problème ! » déclara un des hommes alors que tous reprenaient forme humaine, « Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'était mais quand un des nôtres est en danger, le reste va l'aider ! »

Le garçon tendit la main pour saluer Neville, « Mon nom est Seth Clearwater ».

Neville prit sa main et la serra, « Londubat, Neville Londubat. »

« Laisse-moi te présenter le reste de la meute » déclara le garçon alors que les autres se rapprochaient d'eux . Il ne s'était apparemment pas rendu compte de l'accent de Neville. « Celui-là, c'est Quil Atera, à côté de lui c'est Embry Call. Nous avons notre chef Jacob Black … eh bien maintenant que j'y pense … nous ne sommes pas une des plus grandes meutes, mais c'est toujours une meute ! »

« C'est tout ce qui compte » dit Neville en riant tout en serrant la main de tout le monde.

Leah regardait autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à tous les dommages que trois loups et un garçon avec un bâton pouvaient faire ! Les Cullen tous seuls auraient sans doute pris tous les salauds pour les mater en quelques secondes, mais il apparut qu'ils étaient tout aussi choqué que les loups l'étaient. Elle entendit vaguement son frère introduire la meute à l'un des gars qu'ils avaient aidé quand elle sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge. Elle secoua la main de l'homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

* * *

><p>Neville se sentit un peu étrange quand il serra la main de la seule femme du groupe. Ce n'était pas un mauvais sentiment, juste quelque chose de bizarre comme la sensation de retrouver quelqu'un qu'on a déjà rencontré.<p>

« Hey … pourquoi cette nana blonde hurle en tenant Jake ? » demanda Embry, cassant l'instant que vivaient Neville et Leah.

« Nana blonde ? » déclara Neville se tournant vers l'endroit que regardait Embry, « Oh, Draco ? Ce n'est pas une « nana » … C'est un cent pour cent mâle … peu importe comment tu le regardes … »

Neville soupira pour la centième fois, « C'est à cause de Fudge, l'homme qui était debout devant Edward et Harry … Draco se blâme parce que tout se soit mal passé pour nous, et pour de bonnes raisons … si j'avais une chance de tuer ce sale bâtard, putain je le ferai, mais Harry et Draco ont plus le droit de faire ça que moi, par l'enfer même Luna le peut. Si je devais deviner … Draco pense qu'il a raté la chance de venger sa cousine et son oncle qui ont été assassinés à cause de la réticence de cet homme à accepter toute la merde qui se passe juste en face de son visage … il doit avoir le sentiment d'avoir échoué. »

Les autres regardaient Neville étonnés alors qu'il parlait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous vécu afin de penser que le gros gars devait mourir ?

« Alors le mec à côté d'Edward Cullen est le dénommé Harry ? » demanda Quil.

Neville acquiesça et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils firent leur chemin jusqu'à la maison des Cullen.

* * *

><p>Harry devait se calmer. Il devait garder la tête froide. Tout se passait si vite, il sentait ses émotions le bombarder de tous les côtés. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il pleurait, mais était-ce du soulagement de savoir sa famille en sécurité ou était-ce de colère face à cette horrible malchance ? Il essuya ses larmes avant de regarder Edward et sourit légèrement. Edward le regarda, inquiet, avant de finalement se rendre compte que Jacob Black était sur sa propriété.<p>

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Luna sortit de la maison, soutenue par Jasper. « Merci », dit-elle regardant directement Jacob, « Merci de nous avoir aidés. »

« De rien, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela ? » demanda t-il en cherchant Edward pour obtenir des réponses. Edward secoua simplement la tête. Ce n'était pas à lui de raconter l'histoire.

Harry s'accroupit et regarda directement le visage de Draco. Ils se fixèrent et se mirent d'accord.

« Nous devons rentrer à l'intérieur...si ça ne vous dérange pas. » dit Harry en regardant Edward. Il avait remarqué la tension quelque peu hostile entre son amour et le garçon tenant Draco et il pensa qu'il était préférable de demander avant de bouger. Edward acquiesça alors que Carlisle donnait son accord silencieux.

Neville s'arrêta devant Harry et Draco. Il attendit que les hommes se lèvent puis tout le monde rentra dans la maison. Il laissa la meute de Jacob passer en premier avant de la suivre. Nettoyer pouvait attendre un moment.

En une minute, Harry était dans la maison il demanda où était ses enfants et parti dans la direction que lui indiqua Edward.

« Andy, c'est Harry. »

Il sentit les sortilèges posés sur la chambre se lever avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Exactement comme il s'y attendait, il se retrouva face à la baguette d'Andromeda, « Qui pensiez-vous que j'étais quand vous m'avez rencontré et où était-ce ? »

Harry la regarda dans les yeux avant de répondre, « Nous nous sommes rencontrés quand Hagrid et moi avons atterri par accident dans votre jardin. Votre maison était sûre et quand je t'ai rencontré … je pensais que tu étais Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Andy abaissa sa baguette et tira le garçon dans une féroce étreinte, « Tu vas bien ? »

« Bien, » répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Il s'éloigna d'Andromeda et sourit quand il vit Esmée avec une main sur la bouche. Elle remit Sirius à Rosalie qui décala Teddy pour tenir l'autre garçon. Elle se déplaça ensuite jusqu'à Harry et lui ouvrit ses bras. Harry la regarda moins de cinq secondes avant de s'élancer dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il en l'embrassant, « Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien dont tu avais le contrôle, » dit-elle doucement, « tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est tout le contraire chéri, » dit-elle en le tirant en arrière et en lui caressant le visage, « nous avons beaucoup à nous dire. »

Elle s'écarta pour lui donner une vision claire de ses garçons. Alice sourit alors qu'elle bougeait la main de James comme un signe à Harry. Le garçon rigola alors qu'elle le faisait. Rosalie sourit alors que Teddy donnait un grand sourire à Harry et que Sirius rigolait en regardant Harry.

« Merci, » dit-il aux femmes dans la salle, « Merci de les avoir protégés. »

« Ce sont mes neveux, » dit Rosalie, « Je suis Rosalie, la sœur d'Edward, et voici Alice. Je peux te l'assurer Harry … personne ne prendra aucun de ces garçons tant que l'un d'entre nous sera encore debout. »

Harry la remercia encore une fois avant de lui prendre Sirius afin qu'elle puisse mieux prendre Teddy.

« Oh j'ai oublié de vous dire ! » dit Alice avant de quitter la salle, « Jacob Black et sa meute vont nous aider. Je ne sais toujours pas comment tout cela va tourner, mais ils ne nous veulent aucun mal ! »

Les yeux de Rosalie se crispèrent un peu et elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand Alice la coupa, « Maintenant Rose, je sais ce que tu veux dire, mais si nous voulons tous rester ensemble tu dois accepter au moins trois membres de la meute ! »

Ils se regardèrent tous en haussant les sourcils, « Que veux-tu dire Alice … attends … tu es devin ? » demanda Harry alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui elle rigola juste et descendit les escaliers.

« Tu t'y habitueras, » dit Rosalie en roulant des yeux, « Teddy, fait attention. » Le garçon se mit à rire et embrassa Rose alors qu'ils sortaient. Elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse de la présence des loups dans sa maison, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre les enfants … et surtout pas Teddy … son père était comme eux … mais ce n'était pas la faute de l'enfant … elle savait qu'elle devrait lutter, mais pour l'enfant … elle devait essayer, elle devait vraiment essayer.

Quand ils eurent descendus les escaliers en toute sécurité, ils trouvèrent Neville, Luna et Draco se regardant les uns les autres comme s'ils étaient sur le point de passer une épreuve de force. Harry conjectura rapidement sur ce qui se passait.

« Les vieilles habitudes ne meurent pas, » dit-il alors qu'il atteignait sa baguette et remettait Sirius à Esmée.

« Eh bien, nous savons pour toi parce qu'Edward et Andy ne t'ont pas tué. » dit Draco alors qu'il se mettait debout.

« Mais nous ne savons pas pour le reste d'entre nous, » dit Luna.

Baguettes sorties, l'interrogatoire commença.

« Où nous nous sommes nous rencontrés la première fois, donne des détails. » dit Harry à Draco alors que sa baguette restait dressée entre ses amis.

« Madame Malkin. Je recevais mes nouvelles robes pour notre première année. J'ai demandé ton nom et tu m'as dit Harry. J'ai ensuite parlé de la merde Sang-Pur qui a été entré en moi la première moitié de ma vie. Tu n'as rien dit tu as juste écouté. Malkin a terminé avec moi et je t'ai dit à bientôt. » Harry acquiesça et se tourna vers Neville. Draco se tourna vers Luna.

« Neville … Tu as essayé de m'arrêter une fois pendant notre première année, pourquoi et avec qui m'as-tu empêché de le faire, qu'est-il arrivé au lieu de nous avoir arrêté ? »

« C'était avant le couvre-feu. Toi, Ron et Hermione aviez l'intention de vous faufiler sous ta cape d'invisibilité. J'ai refusé de vous laisser partir parce que vous feriez à nouveau des ennuis à Gryffondor et nous ne pouvions nous permettre de perdre plus de points. Hermione a alors utilisé Totalus Petrificus sur moi et j'ai été laissé sur le planché ainsi jusqu'au début de la matinée. »

« Et pour la centième fois je m'en excuse profondément, vieux, » dit Harry avec un sourire.

« Et pour la centième fois, tes excuses ne sont pas nécessaires. » déclara Neville alors que tous deux se tournaient vers Luna.

« Pendant la guerre … tu m'as dit quelque chose … tu m'as dit de faire quelque chose afin de jeter un sort … qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« C'est vrai. C'est vrai, *Harry, allez pense à quelque chose d'heureux. Nous sommes tous encore ici. Nous sommes toujours là pour nous battre, allez, maintenant.* tu avais des difficultés à lancer un patronus dans ce chaos. » dit-elle. Ils baissèrent tous leurs baguettes et continuèrent leurs affaires. Tout le monde dans la salle les regardait.

« Quoi, » dit Draco, « C'est la routine. Nous avons confiance les uns les autres, mais lors d'une bataille, vous ne savez jamais vraiment qui est celui qui revient. »

« Comment savez-vous tous autant de choses sur la guerre ? » demanda Jasper, mettant des mots sur ce que chacun pensait.

« Eh bien, » dit Luna, « Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, nous venons d'un monde différent du vôtre. Et ce monde à presque débordé sur celui-ci … nous étions en guerre avec un homme qui voulait avoir le contrôle sur tout. Il est juste de dire que … nous avons été forcés de grandir plus vite que l'adolescent moyen. »

« Attends qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par autre monde ? » demanda Jacob.

Draco se tourna vers l'homme et sourit, « Nous sommes des sorciers. Enfin, Luna est une sorcière, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire »

Jacob regarda le magnifique garçon, craignant qu'il ne soit devenu fou.

« Ça ne devrait pas être un si grand choc. Je veux dire, vos voisins sont des vampires et vous, vous changez de forme, d'après ce que j'ai observé pendant la bataille. » dit Neville.

« C'est tellement cool … » dit Seth.

Tout le monde dans la salle le regarda en silence. Puis finalement, après tout ces drames, ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

* * *

><p>Embry regarda autour de lui en riant. Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa meute en entier soit debout au milieu du salon des gens qu'ils étaient supposés haïr à rire comme des ânes. Ouais, si Sam était un peu gêné par eux avant, il le serait beaucoup plus maintenant ! Il cessa de rire à la minute où ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite blonde qui était assise en face de lui … il ne lui avait pas beaucoup prêté attention, mais maintenant il ne pouvait pas croire à sa chance.<p>

* * *

><p>Luna leva les yeux quand elle sentit le regard de quelqu'un sur elle. Quand elle releva la tête, elle fixa ses yeux à ceux d'un des garçons qui étaient venus à leur secours. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais pour une quelconque raison elle sentait le besoin d'aller vers lui …<p>

Les deux adolescents furent ramenés de leur concours de regard par un bruit de gorge.

« Aussi amusant que tout cela soit, nous avons six corps autour de la propriété. Sans oublier qu'il y a un sorcier psychotique quelque part qui essaye d'emmener les enfants loin d'ici. » déclara Draco quand tous furent calmés.

« Quel est le plan ? » dit Jacob, « Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi nous sommes confrontés, mais vous avez notre soutien. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. »

Draco sourit. Il était secrètement heureux que l'homme reste. Il ne pouvait pas encore mettre le doigt dessus, mais il savait que son attirance pour ce dieu brun n'était pas seulement physique.

« Bon, alors première chose. » dit Harry, « Neville, toi et Dray occupez des corps. Luna soigne ta jambe, ensuite j'ai besoin de toi pour voir si tu peux traquer Fudge. »

Neville et Draco se levèrent et sortirent.

« Rosalie, Alice, Esmée et Andy, vous quatre vous continuez à garder les enfants s'il vous plaît. » dit Harry avant de se tourner vers Jacob et les autres, « C'est ce que nous protégeons et la raison pour laquelle nous nous battons. » dit-il alors qu'il laissait un espace pour donner un bon aperçu des enfants.

« Les plus jeunes garçons sont les miens et les enfants d'Edward. Celui de deux ans est mon filleul. Il appartient au lignage direct de Draco et Andy. Son père était un esclave de la lune. Le ministère essaye d'utiliser ceci et le fait que mes enfants soient à moitié vampire pour essayer de me les retirer. » dit-il.

« Il est un descendant du loup ? »

« Oui, mais il ne sera pas en transe durant la pleine lune comme son père. »

« Alors les trois autres sont aussi des esclaves de la lune ? »

« Non, nous n'en sommes pas, » dit Luna, « Draco, Neville et moi sommes ce qui est connu dans le monde des sorciers comme des animagus. Nous avons choisi de nous transformer par magie, nos ancêtres ne sont que des sorciers et sorcières. Le père de Teddy n'a pas eu à choisir. » expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle terminait le bandage de sa jambe. Carlisle lui offrit son aide mais Luna avait déjà commencé à se guérir autant que sa jambe pouvait être guérie.

« Bien j'y vais, » dit-elle se tenant prête à y aller. Esmée s'approcha d'elle après avoir donné Sirius à Andy et l'enlaça étroitement. « Ici », dit-elle alors qu'elle remettait à Luna le manteau de sa mère, « Laisse le te protéger à nouveau. »

Luna sourit et remercia Esmée, « Restez tous en sécurité. »

« Attends Luna, dit Jacob avant que la fille ne puisse partir. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

« Embry va aller avec elle. » dit-il, « Quil et Seth, je veux que vous rentriez à la réserve. Dites à mon père que vous avez besoin du traité qui a été fait entre les Cullen et mon arrière-grand-père. En cas de difficultés, vous revenez, compris ? »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et partirent. Embry regarda Luna qui sourit, « Très bien alors allons-y, » dit-elle et ils s'en allèrent tous deux à la recherche de Fudge.

« Ok alors … » dit Harry, « Le reste d'entre nous va attendre et se préparer. Il nous faut un plan d'attaque et nous en avons besoin rapidement. Montez les garçons à l'étage et mettez-les dans la chambre Andy. Je ne veux pas être pris au dépourvu. »

Andy et les trois autres femmes quittèrent la salle. Harry savait que c'était le calme avant la tempête … il ne savait pas ce que Fudge allait faire maintenant. Alors ils avaient besoin d'un plan flexible et réalisable.

« Attends, Harry, votre ministère … quelqu'un est-il venu dans votre maison ? » demanda Carlisle alors qu'ils étaient tous assis autour de la table de la cuisine.

« Oui » dit-il, « Mais c'était seulement un assistant. Pauvre mec, on a failli lui donner une crise cardiaque. Je lui ai donné toutes les informations dont il avait besoin et je l'ai renvoyé. Il a dit que l'ordre officiel de retirer les enfants de ma garde allait être annulé. »

« Donc toute interférence de leur part serait improbable ? » demanda Emmett.

« Justement, je ne pense pas qu'ils oseront envoyer quelqu'un aider Fudge. »

« A quoi pouvons-nous nous attendre de la part de cet homme ? » demanda Leah.

« Pour le moment … à rien. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce que sera son plan d'attaque, mais le fait qu'il dispose de tous les sorciers du ministère derrière lui … cela veut sûrement dire que beaucoup d'entre eux sont familiers avec ma stratégie de combat. »

« As-tu reconnu quelqu'un ? » demanda Edward.

« Non … je n'ai pas vraiment vérifié qui c'était … »

« Avons-nous des prisonniers ? » demanda Leah.

« La seule personne dont nous devons vraiment nous inquiéter est Fudge, » dit Jasper, « les autres peuvent être juste assommés. »

Leah acquiesça de la tête.

« Nous devons nous concentrer sur la protection de la maison. Mettons deux personnes à chaque entrée en attendant le retour de Luna et Embry avec l'information. » dit Harry, « Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est attendre. »

« Harry, tu as dit tout à l'heure que parfois les gens qui entrent dans une bataille ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux qui en ressortent. Qu'entendais tu pas là ? »

« La chose qui permet cela est une potion appelée Polynectar. Elle permet à ses buveurs de devenir une autre personne pendant une heure. Cela nécessite seulement un cheveu de la personne qui va être remplacée. »

« Alors l'ennemi peut être infiltré sans que personne ne le sache. »

« Oui. Ce que nous avons fait est une seconde nature après une bataille. Mais avec la meute de Jacob et tous ceux qui sont en contact avec nous, il sera difficile qu'une telle chose se produise. »

Draco et Neville revinrent et se tinrent près d'Harry.

« Potter … nous avons trouvé quelque chose. » déclara Draco.

« Quoi ? »

Neville remis à Harry un galion d'or.

« C'est celui de l'A.D. » dit Harry le regardant fixement avec confusion.

« Ouais … Mais il faut vérifier à qui il appartenait. » déclara Neville.

Harry fit rapidement le sort et chuta au sol, « Cho Chang … »

* * *

><p><strong>NT : et voilà un nouveau rebondissement, je ne voudrais pas dire mais Cho Chang apporte quand même pas mal d'emmerde à Harry … Quelle plaie cette femme !**

**Sinon je suis vraiment désolée de tout ce retard malheureusement ma beta est surchargé de travail donc la chapitre 13 n'arrivera pas avant début voire mi-janvier. Par contre toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le chapitre précédent mon fait vraiment plaisir, alors merci et continué à m'encourager ça me donne envie de traduire encore plus vite =)**

_**P.S : je cherche une futur beta pour au moins un traduction de twilight, sachez déjà que ce n'est pas un couple Bella/Edward mais c'est un couple hétéro (je n'ai pas encore décidé de la fic mais je sais déjà les critères =D), si vous êtes intéressé envoyez-moi un MP. Merci**_

***tiré directement du dernier tome d'Harry Potter.**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Lulu29 : contente que cette histoire te plaise et que tu accroches ! =)**

**Lili10 : eh bien je crois que tu as eu ta réponse quant au devenir de Luna et Neville dans ce chapitre. =)**

**Charlotte62 : je suis désolée de t'avoir fait autant attendre dans la mise à jour, mais ce n'est pas trop de ma faute, les chapitres sont traduits depuis longtemps mais ma beta est surchargée de travail (on lui a tous donné nos chapitres en même temps) et comme elle est malade …**

**Caro06 : merci pour tes encouragements.**


	14. Note

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis désolée pour cette très longue absence mais j'ai commencé de nouvelles études et elles étaient très prenantes et je n'avais donc plus de temps pour traduire.

Etant maintenant diplômée je me remets tranquillement à la traduction, sachez toutefois que ma Beta étant en examen les chapitres n'arriveront peut-être pas maintenant surtout que je vais attendre d'en avoir quelque uns en réserve avant de les publier pour que vous attendiez le moins longtemps possible entre chaque traduction.

J'espère que je n'aurais pas perdu tous mes lecteurs et pour ceux qui sont restés je leur dis un grand merci.

Elfia


End file.
